Love and Forever
by IceGirl2772
Summary: In canon with Talida Prime: Rising Darkness. Optimus has always loved Arcee. Ever since he held her in his arms when she was a sparkling. But just what bumps in the road the two had to overcome in their journey to happily ever after? Optimus/Arcee R&R!
1. Prologue: We Found Love

**I think you guys know what this is… It's **_**Love and Forever**_**. This story is in canon with my story **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_** and it's a more in-depth version of the love story between Optimus and Arcee. EEEEEEP! Hopefully, this will satisfy all Optimus/Arcee fans out there.**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (Just over a week now until season 2. EEEEEEEEEEEP! I CANNOT WAIT!)**

**© OCs belong to me. (*****cough***** Rayna! *****cough***** What can I say? I thought it'd be interesting if Cybertron had a techno-organic Princess.)**

_**We Found Love**_** belongs to Rihanna and her respective record label. (Seriously. I just had to go and get that song stuck in my head, didn't I?)**

**Italics, bold and underline means the narration in the song.**

**Oh! Did anyone see the 12-minute preview of the season 2 premiere? As soon as I heard about it, I immediately began searching YouTube, forums, any website I can find for the video but I had a hard time. When I did find it, I almost did cartwheels because I was so happy and excited. Thank GOD we only have to wait one more week until the second season premiere of the show. Especially after watching practically the first half of the first episode. Anyone else feel the same way I do? But… *****snickers***** Seriously? Ratchet? The Doctor of Doom? A warlord? I'd pay to see that! Sorry if I just spoiled it for you.**

**Also, this story is dedicated to fellow Optimus/Arcee shipper haloangel21. She's also a pretty amazing artist. Check out her drawings on Deviantart. She actually drew a picture of Optimus and Arcee on their wedding day. And…I've decided to have her become the official artist for **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**. So go and check out her drawings. NOW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear.<strong>  
><em>**_You almost feel ashamed.  
><em>_That someone could be that important.  
><em>_That without them, you feel like nothing.  
><em>_No one will ever understand how much it hurts.  
><em>_You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you.  
><em>_And when it's over, and it's gone,  
><em>_You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back.  
><em>_So that you could have the good._**

_Yellow diamonds in the light.  
><em>_Now we're standing side by side.  
><em>_As your shadow crosses mine,  
><em>_What it takes to come alive._

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny.  
><em>_But I've gotta let it go._

_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place._"

War ravaged around them. The explosions muted their sound processors. Energon-curdling screams pierced through the pained atmosphere around them. Fires burnt their way around the slowly dying planet known as Cybertron. Bodies of fallen Cybertronians stained the streets. Every mile. Every corner. Every home was affected. Including the home of the royal family.

Outside and inside.

Trusted loved ones surrounded the bed of the Cybertronian Princess. She was named Rayna. Her electric blue eyes were dimmed as her energy slowly faded. Her long honey brown hair was slick with sweat as her skin became clammy due to her illness. Her beautiful tanned skin was now sickly pale. Her white dress clung to her as she lied in what could be her deathbed. **(AN: She is going to have A LOT of dresses so the link to all of them will gradually appear in my profile.)**

The trusted loved ones that surrounded the dying Princess are Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, Abelard and his heavily pregnant wife, Ada, Ratchet and Rayna's most trusted friend, Orion Pax. Her parents would be by their daughter's side if they could. However, her parents were among the first casualties in the ageless war. Heartbroken, she might have been, but Rayna knew that the planet depended on her to rule with the same wisdom and kindness her parents did before her. Sure. She remained a Princess and did not rise to become Queen of Cybertron. However, she still had the power to completely rule.

"How are you feeling today, Rayna?" Ironhide asked worriedly.

Before the war, Ironhide didn't personally know the Princess like Orion, Abelard, Ada and Ratchet had. But despite the circumstances they met under, they had a close bond. Like brother and sister. So Ironhide cared for 'Little Rayna', as he liked to call her.

"Worse than yesterday," came Rayna's weak response.

"She's dying with the planet, I'm afraid. Since she was born of Primus and the core after casting Unicron out so long ago, she will die when the planet dies. There's nothing I can do to prevent this. I can only make sure she doesn't feel pain and she passes on peacefully," Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Rayna, there has to be a way," the Wrecker known as Bulkhead begged, clearly distraught by the thought of losing his love.

"Orion…come here, Orion," Rayna pleaded.

Orion was by her side immediately. This is his closest friend lying on her deathbed. He gently grabbed her small hand in his engulfing hand. Softly, like tending to his sparkling, Orion gently ran his free fingers down the side of her face, a touch Orion smiled to.

"You may be a Prime and a leader of one of the sides in this ageless war now, Orion Pax. But you're still the bumbling, fumbling, sometimes idiotic data clerk that I have grown to love like a brother," Rayna laughed, despite her situation.

"And I you, Rayna. And I you," Orion smiled at her, his smile immediately disappearing as Rayna squeezed her eyes shut and groaned in pain as she clung to his hand.

"I need you to do something for me, Orion. I need you to take me there," Rayna begged him.

"Take you where, Rayna?" Abelard asked.

"Where do you want Orion to take you?" Ada repeated her husband's question gently when Rayna struggled to answer.

"The…the core…" Rayna gasped as she felt herself become even weaker.

"Is she strong enough?" Orion immediately turned to Ratchet asking worriedly.

"I don't see why she can't go. You will have to carry her though," Ratchet warned.

"I don't mind," Orion smiled as he gently squeezed Rayna's hand.

Before long, the Autobots were standing outside the Royal Residence preparing Orion and Rayna for the journey to the core, which was only a few miles away. Jetfire was to be their escort. Ada was saying goodbye to Rayna who was nestled in Optimus' arms weak. When Rayna's parents were murdered during the first few days of the war, Abelard and Ada took it upon themselves to become the parental figures in her life, guiding her to becoming the sole ruler of Cybertron. They say its because they didn't want Rayna to feel like she was alone. However, Orion and Rayna glanced at each other and knew that they wanted to practice because Abelard and Ada have talked about having sparklings for a long time. And now they have one on the way. Rayna couldn't be any happier by the thought, continuously saying that she is going to have a baby sister.

"You'll be fine, Rayna. I'm sure of it," Abelard smiled as he squeezed Rayna's hands.

"I'll take good care of her, Abelard," Orion swore.

"Hey. Your sister wants to say goodbye to her," Ada giggled.

Rayna laughed weakly and rested her hand on Ada's slightly swollen stomach, her smile only growing bigger when she felt her 'sister' kick against her hand. Suddenly, Ada's facial expression changed to one filled with pure pain. Immediately, everyone was worried.

"Ada, are you alright?" Orion asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ada reassured them, "Go. Rayna's depending on you, Orion."

"I won't let her down," Orion promised before beginning on his journey.

They made it to the corner of the street when they faintly heard yelling. However, considering how far away they were, they thought they were imagining the residence crying aloud,

"ADA'S IN LABOUR!"

Neither Orion, Jetfire nor Rayna knew how long their journey to Cybertron's core from the Royal Residence. But all they knew is that they were there. In fact, they surprisingly made it without a hitch…and their definition of this is only facing one or two Decepticon insurgents trying to destroy Iacon from the inside.

There was no time to waste. As soon as they were at the door, they ran inside. They didn't feel like being caught up in a firefight. Not while Rayna is dying. Dimmed lights filled the core. The core of their dying home planet. Jetfire and Orion were lucky to make their way around without falling or dropping Rayna.

"I'll see if I can heal the planet," Jetfire decided.

Orion nodded and Jetfire was on his way. When Jetfire left, Orion stood there. Trying to figure out what to do. Rayna's wheezing gasps filled the atmosphere plaguing them as she tried her best to gain her dear friend's attention.

"Lay me down," Rayna begged, "Lay me down."

Wordlessly, Orion obeyed. He played Rayna on the cold, hard ground beneath them. Rayna closed her eyes as her bare skin contrasted with the metal. Immediately, Orion grew worried. He was hoping Rayna wasn't dying already. Even if Orion was his commander, Bulkhead would never let him hear the end of it.

His worries only grew as he saw a blue beam shoot out from the core. Aiming directly at Rayna. Orion went to protect Rayna. But something stopped him. It was almost like an invisible force was holding him back. Like he wasn't meant to protect the Princess from this mysterious force. Slowly, Rayna was lifted from the ground. He didn't know what was going on. Or whether or not this was good.

Rayna opened her eyes. Her electric blue eyes glowed brighter. As if she was back to her normal self. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't her voice that was used.

But rather, the voice of Primus himself.

And she didn't call him Orion Pax, like she knew him as.

But rather the name he was given when he became Prime.

Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime. You have fought valiantly. But you have come too late," Rayna proclaimed.

Orion didn't like the sound of those words slipping past Rayna's light pink lips. Primus was practically declaring his death sentence. Not just for dear Rayna. But for Cybertron and any Cybertronian that has not become one of the many casualties caused by this ageless war. Losing Rayna was the last thing Orion wanted.

"No," Orion denied, shaking his head, "There must be something I can do. There has to be a way for me to save Rayna and this planet."

"Perhaps there is. Perhaps there is not. However, there is something you can gain on your voyage here to heal myself and my daughter," Rayna smiled softly before continuing, "I am sure you remember when the High Council and the Royal Family declared that you were to be the next Prime, Optimus. However, this title is not theirs to grant. While Rayna and Alpha Trion pled your case as well and with conviction, not even two people as powerful as them can determine the succession of the Primes. Not while Sentinel Prime is still alive. He has long since failed to meet the expectations laid out before him when he was first declared Prime. However, the title was still his. Sentinel passed on the title of a Prime to you when you rescued him from Decepticon imprisonment and he realized his unworthiness for the title. Now, I shall give you something. Something that Sentinel Prime proved himself unworthy of obtaining for far too long."

As she spoke, Rayna's chest began to glow brightly. Brighter than any other part of her body. With a gasp from Rayna, an object came out of her chest and hovered in her hands. The object was familiar to any Cybertronian. It was the jewel from the hilt of Prima's sword. However, what Primus said through Rayna next shocked Orion to the core,

"Behold the Matrix of Leadership."

Orion was shocked. The Matrix of Leadership was real. No doubt about that. The Matrix of Leadership was powerful and carries the wisdom of the Thirteen Original Primes. Again. No doubt about that. The Matrix of Leadership was hidden where no one would be able to find it. Once again, no doubt about that. Inside Rayna was somewhere you wouldn't expect it to be…in a way. But the fact that Orion had proven himself worthy to carry such a vessel.

THAT is what he doubted.

"Take it, Optimus Prime. Take it and be worthy. Be worthy of the title of Prime," Rayna said as she gently pushed the prized possession towards her dear friend.

Orion caught the Matrix in his hands. The valuable relic hovering between his hands. Parts of Rayna's personality shone through Primus' possession of her and she let out a laugh as she watched Orion stare at the Matrix in between his hands. Unsure of what to do next.

"Take the Matrix of Leadership into you, Optimus Prime. Let it guide you as it has guided the Primes and Rayna before you. May it defend you as it defended Prima and Rayna until the time came for them to yield it. May it keep you on the righteous path and guide you when you are uncertain. May it strengthen you both in body and in spirit. May it be the light within you, that you may be the light of the Transformers who would follow you," Rayna smiled at him.

However, Rayna's smile began to disappear when Orion began to push the Matrix of Leadership towards her once again, shaking his head in the denial as he repeated the words he had said to the High Council and the Royal Family when they declared him to be the Next Prime,

"I am not worthy of this."

"You are worthy of this, Optimus Prime. However, it is up to you to remain worthy. This is the essence of Primus, the animating principle of all Cybertron and everything that has ever lived on Cybertron," Rayna declared.

As she spoke, Orion felt something strange happening within his body. That was when he realized. His body was accepting the Matrix of Leadership into him. Allowing the vessel to become one with his own pure spark. When the Matrix became one with his spark, he felt different. He no longer felt like Orion Pax, the humble data clerk in the Hall of Records sorting data in the DataNet all day long. But rather, he felt like Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes who would lead the Autobots to victory. He was given not invincibility, but certainty. He also felt power. But he didn't feel the desire to use this new power over others unfairly.

"Now you are truly Prime. And now you must lead your Autobots through this war so they may live long enough to make a journey in the future," Rayna said.

"What journey?" Orion – or OPTIMUS, as he is now known as – immediately demanded.

"You'll find out soon," Rayna promised before the glow died down and she returned to the way she was before that fateful day in the chamber of the High Council.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I am fine now, Ori-I mean, Optimus," Rayna immediately corrected herself, "Come on. We have a war to fight. And it's not going to end anytime soon."

Rayna immediately proceeded towards the exit with Jetfire. Optimus stood there for several moments. It still felt strange. Having the Matrix of Leadership inside his chassis. Situated over his spark chamber. As those several moments passed, the strange feelings slipped away. Now, he felt like a true leader. The leader everyone had been expecting him to be since the beginning of this causeless war.

Wordlessly, he began to follow Rayna and Jetfire, who were already outside the core's entrance waiting for him.

"I hate to abandon the both of you. But I fear I must return to my squadron. Those Decepticon drones aren't going to destroy themselves," Jetfire remarked.

"Take care, old friend. And thank you," Optimus thanked.

"Think nothing of it, Commander," Jetfire smiled before transforming and flying away.

"I fear I must leave as well, dear friend. I feel wounded Cybertronians nearby. And…well, one of my duties as Princess is to ensure that my people are provided with the medical care they need," Rayna pointed out.

"Take it easy," Optimus immediately advised.

"Me? Take it easy? You've known me for how long now, my dear friend?" Rayna smirked before flying away on her hover board. **(AN: Psst! Rayna's hover board is the same hover board Talida has.)**

Optimus knew that his dear friend wasn't going to take it easy. Especially when her people are in need. It didn't matter that she had just recovered from her recent brush with death. She would still find a way to help her people during the war. No matter what. That was one of the things Optimus loved about Rayna. Nothing would stop her from helping those in need.

"Optimus!"

The voice distracted him from his thoughts about a certain Cybertronian Princess. Normally, if the circumstances were normal, Optimus would immediately stand ready to fight. However, this time, the circumstances were far than the circumstances, which have become normal circumstances when the war began. Instead, two of his trusted friends, Abelard and Ada, were approaching him happily. Ada was happily holding a bundle in her arms. That was when Optimus knew.

Abelard and Ada's sparkling was born.

And they wanted him to bless their child.

"Abelard. Ada," Optimus greeted as he glanced at the child asleep in their arms, "You gave birth, Ada. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Optimus. It was slightly painful, naturally. After all, what's childbirth without a little pain? But seeing her bright optics made it all worth it," Ada smiled.

"She looks just like her mother," Abelard smiled, "We were wondering, Optimus. Would you bless our sparkling?"

"I would be honored," Optimus responded without hesitation.

"We still need to give her a name," Ada couldn't help but point out sheepishly as she gently passed her sleeping daughter into the waiting arms of Optimus Prime.

Optimus stared down fully at the newborn sparkling in his arms for the first time. Abelard was right. The newborn femme looks just like her mother. Something deep inside Optimus awakened. Something that was dorben since his own birth so long ago.

Softly, Optimus ran his thumb over the child's forehead. Fondly. Lovingly, even. The child awoke to his touch. The fatigue that was once laced into the soft blue and lavender eyes disappeared when they began tracing Optimus' face. Taking in every aspect. Every line. Every groove. Everything. Immediately, she reached up for his hand, cooing happily when she successfully grabbed his thumb in her tiny hands. Optimus smiled as he began murmuring the first incantation.

This first one blessed the child in his arms. Blessed her with a happy life. Something that was impossible in the war. But she would have a happy life if she did what she loved. Nothing more. Nothing less. The first mark appeared on her arm. The mark of bravery. This meant that she would be involved in the war. As a soldier in the near future. This was something Optimus was inwardly dreading. She's so young. So innocent. So beautiful. Someone who shouldn't be in the war. But there must be a destiny for her.

Then Optimus murmured a second incantation. Something special and sacred. Abelard and Ada glanced at each other. They knew what this incantation was.

Abelard did this to Ada when they first met. He felt his own spark swell with happiness and pride, even. His daughter was the first sparkling to be blessed by the new Prime. And not only that. She also found her soul mate at just minutes old. Normally, a father would go crazy protective over his daughter when it comes to love and boys. However, he had known Optimus for a very long time. Even when the new Autobot leader was a regular data clerk known as Orion Pax. He had grown to respect him and couldn't think of a better mech for his child.

Ada was the same. Optimus has a gentle heart. A gentle soul. She knew he would protect her daughter with his life. Even die for her if he had to. All she could do is pray for a happy future for her and Optimus.

Optimus' smile grew even wider as he finally finished the ancient incantation. The second mark appeared on the newborn sparkling within just nanoseconds. This time, on her chassis over her spark chamber. The spark of a soul mate. Optimus' spark swelled. In happiness and in possession. He knew that one day, when she was older, when the war had died down a little (although the latter is simply wishful thinking), they would be together. They would marry and have a happy family of their own. Deep down, he immediately began wishing for that day to come soon.

"She shall be called Arcee," Optimus proclaimed.

Abelard and Ada immediately liked the name. It suited their daughter perfectly. Optimus stared into Arcee's beautiful optics. Those optics would enchant him as she grew. Along with his deep and passionate feelings for her. That much he knew. Softly, he kissed her forehead before passing his future love into the waiting arms of her overjoyed father, Abelard.

"The Cybertronians only had minor injuries. It was nothing that I couldn't fix. Although…Bulkhead's going to kill me for overworking myself AGAIN," Rayna remarked as she joined the group exhausted from her running and recent use of powers…before noticing the predicament, "Uh…did I miss something?"

"Rayna, meet your new sister. Optimus called her Arcee," Ada smiled as she proudly showed off her daughter.

"Whoa. Wait a cycle. Optimus named your daughter? But I thought that only-. Oh…," Rayna trailed off before suddenly smirking and turning to face Optimus, "Oh, and Optimus…"

"What?" Optimus demanded.

"Remember that conversation we had before the meeting with the High Council? How you doubted you would find your soul mate and we agreed that if you did, I would be allowed to say I told you so?" Rayna asked.

"Yes," Optimus nodded, already knowing what Rayna was going to say to him next.

"Well…guess what?" Rayna smirked before screaming in Optimus' face,

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

Yes. That was Rayna, Princess of Cybertron, who has returned to her normal self. And then there was Optimus, the new Autobot leader who recently found love.

"_Shine a light through an open door.  
><em>_Love a life. I will divide.  
><em>_Turn away 'cause I need you more.  
><em>_Feel the heartbeat in my mind._

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny.  
><em>_But I've gotta let it go._

_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place._

_Yellow diamonds in the light.  
><em>_Now we're standing side by side.  
><em>_As your shadow crosses mine…_

_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place._

_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place.  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place._"

* * *

><p><strong>hehe What can I say? I just had to add that last part in. :P Hey! Does the relationship Optimus and Rayna share appear familiar to you? ;)<strong>

**I know, I know. This is all wrong and doesn't happen in the actual series. Well…there is a reason why that this particular genre is called 'fan fiction.' Just like I said in the story that started it all, this is an extension to chapter 6. If you want the abriviated version of this story, read chapter six of **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**.**

**Speaking of which, I have a party to attend to. If you've read the story I mention before, you should know the drill by now. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unspoken

**Well…looks like the prologue was a hit. Oh! Let me know what you want to see in the story. Remember, everyone. This is your story too.**

**Oh. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Awww, beautiful!**_

**Thanks, Amazon! I'm just glad that I managed to make that chapter right.**

**haloangel21: **_**OOOHLA! (I'm lme, aren't i? ;_;) I loved this! You did a wonderful job with it, and dedicated to me… This should be dedicated to every shingle Optimus/Arcee shipper out there, but who's to complain? I think I'd better get started on drawing the scene where Optimus imprints the infant Arcee, and maybe coloring it… In other words, it was so beautiful!**_

**Phew! Glad I got it right. Thanks for the review! Can't wait to see the drawing.**

**Alright, everyone! Let's rock and roll! Here's another song that suits our beloved couple.**

**Also…a musical icon has died recently. Whitney Houston has passed away. Tonight, Whitney's family, friends and other loved ones are in my prayers. Rest in peace, Whitney Houston. You truly are a musical legend. And…anyone have any speculations as to cause of death?**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro who owns The Hub. (Alright. Who saw that epically awesome twelve-minute sneak peek? But… *****sniggers* Seriously. Ratchet? A warlord? Doctor of Doom? I don't see it. And I just can't believe Optimus actually BELIEVED THAT! I get it. But still!)**

**© OCs, as usual, rightfully belong to me unless I'm using someone else's. (Which may or may not happen in this story. You never know with me… Don't believe me? Well…did you expect Jack and Talida to be half-siblings? …Got ya there, didn't I?)**

_**Unspoken (feat. Carlprit)**_** belongs to Cascada and Zooland Record Label. (Totally amazing song, people. Go and listen to it after this chapter. I command you to go to YouTube and listen to that song! RIGHT NOW! Well…after reading this chapter, of course.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What we have is unspoken.<br>__It's a silent kind of emotion.  
><em>_Every time your eyes are wide open,  
><em>_Baby, I can read your mind…_

_It's unspoken.  
><em>_And my heart's not gonna get broken.  
><em>'_Cause we don't need any devotion,  
><em>_When our love stays in our eyes…_

_So I don't say a word.  
><em>'_Cause she already knows,  
><em>_That she's my better half.  
><em>_That's what she'd better know.  
><em>_She always tells me yes.  
><em>_She never tells me no.  
><em>_If I went, they'd hold me back.  
><em>_She's telling me to go. Go._

_So I don't need the world,  
><em>_Pulling up on my throat.  
><em>_I just need my girl,  
><em>_Believing my every quote.  
><em>_Telling me I can fly.  
><em>_So I don't need to float.  
><em>_That's why I walk on water,  
><em>_If she inside a boat. Boat._

_Go weather the storm.  
><em>_And cover every slope.  
><em>_Together, we're forever.  
><em>_So I won't ever hope,  
><em>_That she'll be mine forever.  
><em>'_Cause I already know,  
><em>_That what we have is magic.  
><em>'_Cause she my pedestal._

_And I can reach the sky,  
><em>_If I don't let her go.  
><em>_So all I do is climb.  
><em>'_Cause I will never fall.  
><em>_No. I'll never fall.  
><em>'_Cause with her,  
><em>_I will throw every ball.  
><em>_And though I never say a word,  
><em>_My love's already spoke._

_What we have is unspoken.  
><em>_It's a silent kind of emotion.  
><em>_Anytime your eyes are wide open,  
><em>_Baby, I can read your mind…_

_It's unspoken.  
><em>_And my heart's not gonna get broken.  
><em>'_Cause we don't need any devotion,  
><em>_When our love stays in our eyes…_

_It's unspoken…_

_I give her everything.  
><em>'_Cause what she is to me,  
><em>_Is more than anything.  
><em>_So I ain't scared to let her breathe.  
><em>'_Cause when you love somebody,  
><em>_You gotta let them be.  
><em>_That's why I let her fly.  
><em>_And she come back to me._

_Like Cinderella.  
><em>_She's my umbrella in every storm.  
><em>_She's picture perfect.  
><em>_So I'll protect her through every war.  
><em>_Through every summer,  
><em>_Or every winter or every fall.  
><em>_I spring through fire to get her.  
><em>_Smashing through every wall._

_All just for the love,  
><em>_That she has given me.  
><em>_And more to show the love,  
><em>_That I am giving she.  
><em>_So y'all better forgive me,  
><em>_For my wicked dream.  
><em>_I did it all,  
><em>_In the name of love repeatedly._

'_Cause I remember everytime  
><em>_That she's forgiven me.  
><em>_And I'll be by her side,  
><em>_Until the Lord delivers me,  
><em>_And then delivers she.  
><em>'_Cause I don't wanna be,  
><em>_In hell, earth or even heaven,  
><em>_If she ain't there with me._"

"The Decepticons are getting stronger everyday," Ironhide pointed out in the latest meeting with the soldiers, Optimus and Rayna.

"Well, so are we!" Rayna retorted from where she stood.

"We need a real plan, Rayna. A real attack strategy. We can't keep running forever. Our Energon supplies are going to run out if we keep running," Jazz piped in.

"You think we don't know that?" Rayna scoffed before turning to Optimus, "However, our Autobot soldiers are right about one thing. We can't run forever. Sure. The Decepticons would run low on fuel. But we will run low as well. Optimus, you are the leader of the Autobots now. You are the one who carries the Matrix of Leadership inside you. Please tell me that you have some sort of plan. The people aren't only counting on me. But they're also counting on you."

"The Decepticons have a new power supply. Legend refers this substance to be Dark Energon," Optimus rumbled.

"I thought that was just a myth!" Ratchet gasped.

"What is Dark Energon?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"Legend tells that Dark Energon his supposed to be the fossilized blood of Unicron himself. Commonly referred to as the anti-spark. Legend also tells that Dark Energon has the power to revive any dead Cybertronian," Rayna explained, "I assume you all know the story of Primus and Unicron?"

"Rayna, I never graduated from the Academy, remember? I had to drop out so I could begin working to support my family," Bulkhead reminded, "Some of us are the same. With some of us, we couldn't graduate because of the war."

"Alright," Rayna sighed as she began explaining, "As everyone here know, Primus is the God of Creation. Our life-giver. Well…Unicron was the God of Destruction. He destroyed lives, places; hell, he could've destroyed the planet if he wanted to. For numerous millennia, the two have been locked in an intense war. One that's worse than this one. There were power shifts you couldn't imagine; power shifts that couldn't be properly counted, there were so many. Desiring an end to the war, Primus created the Thirteen Original Primes. Unicron was defeated and cast out. No one has heard from him since. This fossilized blood is all that remains of him. Well… as far as we know, at least. Anyway, Optimus, you were saying?"

"Running is one of our only options. Megatron may have found a new power supply. But it won't sustain them for long. They cannot fully depend on it," Optimus stated.

"So what you're saying is if we keep running, they'll run out of Dark Energon," Rayna surmised.

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"Hopefully, they'll run out before the core falls ill again. It was a miracle that both the core and Rayna were able to survive," Ratchet remarked, "Anyway, it's getting late. Some of us are on guard duty tonight and the rest of us need to rest. We will go over everything we have tomorrow with fresh optics."

"Better do as he says. Otherwise, he'll go all Medical Commanding Officer Overdrive on us," Rayna immediately agreed.

"It is best if we retire for the night. Besides, there's someone I want to visit," Optimus proclaimed as he walked away.

"Since when does he leave immediately after a briefing?" Ironhide asked.

"Since he found his soul mate," was Rayna's answer as she walking towards her chambers, "You coming, Bulkhead?"

* * *

><p>Optimus arrived at the residence of Abelard and Ada within several moments. He did not know what gave him away. His thundering footsteps or the fact that he always arrives at this time during the month that has passed since Arcee's birth. But before he could knock, Abelard opened the door.<p>

"Hello, Optimus," he greeted.

"Abelard," Optimus nodded, "May I come in?"

"Of course," Abelard responded as he stood aside.

"Thank you," Optimus thanked as he walked inside, "Ada."

"Optimus. Anything new?" Ada immediately asked as she fed some Energon to Arcee.

"No one agrees on constantly running and letting the Decepticons chase us," Optimus sighed.

"It's a good and bad strategy at the same time, Optimus. It's good because it'll bring those 'Cons closer to running low on their supply of Dark Energon. However, it's also bad because it'll bring US closer to running low on our supplies of Energon," Abelard remarked.

"You two boys are sad. Talking about a war when there's a one-month-old sparkling in hearing proximity," Ada sighed as she placed the small metallic bottle on the counter.

"You just said it yourself, Ada. Arcee's a month old. She won't understand this," Abelard retorted, "Either way, she has to grow up with this stupid civil war. There's no stopping it."

"I wish she didn't have to," Optimus sighed as he ran a soft hand across Arcee's small helm, causing the sparkling to smile at him, both with her mouth plates and with her optics as she let out a happy giggle.

Oh, how that sweet and innocent giggle of hers makes his spark melt.

"Don't tell me you're still blaming yourself for this whole war starting," Ada sighed.

"Had I not said something that day in the High Council's chamber, we wouldn't be having this war. No one would have to die and Cybertron wouldn't be falling apart," Optimus retorted.

"Whether or not you said something wouldn't have mattered, Optimus. Cybertron would've been forced under Megatron's twisted rule. Living under his rule would've been worse the castes Sentinel Prime assigned to us," Abelard shot back, "Sure. That day in the High Council marks the beginning of the war. But you did not start the war. Megatron's twisted arrogance started it. I'm just glad for small miracles. Like you being named the next Prime over Megatron. I'm glad that Rayna didn't have her own throne usurped by the Decepticon tyranny after her parents were killed during the war's first few days. I'm glad that Ada and I have lived long enough to be able to have a sparkling of our own. And…trust me. If Arcee could speak and understand what was happening, she'd agree with us."

"We're just glad that you have survived every battle you've faced and you are able to protect us," Ada smiled as Arcee reached out towards him, "Hey. Someone wants to say goodnight before she falls into recharge."

Without hesitation, Optimus took Arcee from Ada's arms into his own and held her tight against his chassis. He felt his spark ignite at her close proximity. He smiled as he kissed her helm and continued to hold her close as Arcee's small hands softly touched the Autobot symbol hidden from plain sight on his chassis. It was so well hidden that Arcee was the only one who actually found the symbol. Eventually, she grew tired and curled up in Optimus' arms as she fell into recharge.

"I should get going," Optimus sighed sadly as he went to hand Arcee back to Ada…only, she wasn't moving.

"I don't think she wants you to leave," Abelard laughed.

"Or she doesn't want to leave him," Ada corrected knowingly, "If you want her to spend the night with you, it's alright with us."

"I don't know," Optimus answered nervously – yes, _nervously_.

"It's alright, Optimus. Really. Just make sure you feed her in the morning and bring her back before you go to brief the soldiers," was all Abelard requested.

That was all the convincing he needed. Before he knew it, he was walking into his quarters with Arcee in his arms. When the door automatically shut and locked itself, Arcee slowly awoke in his arms. She began cooing happily as Optimus laid down on the berth on his side before placing Arcee on the berth and holding her close. Arcee, however, wasn't comfortable and began to whimper and reach for his chassis.

"What's wrong, angel?" Optimus asked as he pulled her closer.

When she was close to his chassis, Arcee was content. Her whimpers disappeared. That was when Optimus realized. She wanted to sleep ON him. Not NEXT to him. He felt his spark cackle inside of him in possession. He always felt this way whenever she was in his arms. Optimus chuckled to himself as he laid on his back and placed Arcee on top of him. She glanced at him with a smile as she rested her small hands on the hidden Autobot symbol, letting out small giggles.

It was obvious that Arcee is beyond happy to be with Optimus and vice versa. They complete each other. Emotionally. Spiritually. Physically. Mentally. However, Arcee couldn't know about the two of them being soul mates as of yet. Optimus didn't like keeping his love for her a secret. But he wanted to protect her. If the Decepticons found out – if _Megatron_ found out…he couldn't even imagine what he would do to her. He felt his spark pulse violently at the thought of someone bringing harm on his Arcee.

"I'll always protect you, Arcee," he whispered as he kissed her helm, "And I'll always love you."

Arcee giggled and softly nuzzled his broad chassis. As if to say, "_I love you too._" Smiling, Optimus laid down fully and held Arcee close to his chassis, his hands covering her small body like a warm blanket to protect her from the harsh cold nights. Covered by his hands, Arcee curled up once again and fell into recharge. Nothing seemed to be able to disturb the sleeping sparkling. Not even the war raging all around the two soul mates outside. Optimus softly ran his hand up and down her small back for half a cycle. Before long, he slipped into recharge as well. His hands never leaving the small body curled up happily against his chassis.

When he first laid eyes on her that faithful day one month ago, Optimus knew. Optimus knew that Arcee was the one for him and that he was the one for her. Also, he knew that he would always protect her no matter what happened. Even every single Decepticon taking him on at once wouldn't stop him. That sweet little sparkling became his everything the moment he imprinted on her. She meant more to him than everything else in his _nearly_ millennia-long lifetime. Even Rayna came second to her, surprisingly. So nothing was going to stop them. Nothing would even try to do so. Nothing was ever going to keep him from her.

He was going to make sure of it.

"_What we have is unspoken.  
><em>_It's a silent kind of emotion.  
><em>_Anytime your eyes are wide open,  
><em>_Baby, I can read your mind._

_It's unspoken.  
><em>_It's a silent kind of emotion.  
><em>_Anytime your eyes are wide open,  
><em>_Baby, I can read your mind._

_It's unspoken.  
><em>_And my heart's not gonna get broken.  
><em>'_Cause we don't need any devotion,  
><em>_When our love stays in our eyes…_

'_Cause I remember everytime,  
><em>_That she's forgiven me.  
><em>_And I'll be by her side,  
><em>_Until the Lord delivers me,  
><em>_And then delivers she.  
><em>'_Cause I don't wanna be,  
><em>_In hell, earth or even heaven,  
><em>_If she ain't there with me._

_What we have is unspoken.  
><em>_It's a silent kind of emotion.  
><em>_Anytime your eyes are wide open.  
><em>_Baby, I can read your mind._

_It's unspoken.  
><em>_And my heart's not gonna get broken.  
><em>'_Cause we don't need any devotion,  
><em>_When our love stays in our eyes._

_It's unspoken…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Would've had this up hell of a lot sooner. But my mum took my laptop away and I thought I lost the chapter and…yeah. You guys get what I mean, right? So there is the slight chance that <strong>_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_** may be delayed. Just a heads up in case you guys don't see it on February 18. And…OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW 30-SECOND PROMO FOR IT?**

**Well, gotta go because of two reasons. I want you guys to review this story. And…my cat is demanding for my attention. He's a demanding little devil. But he's adorable and I love him.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Won't Walk Away

**Heads up. I suck at battle scenes. Anyway, here we go, everybody! WHOO!**

**Oh! Wait! First of all, we need to do this. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Arcee is such a cutie Lil sparkling!**_

**I know, right? I wonder what halo's drawing will look like when she gets it up. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Aw, those two are so sweet together. By those two, I mean Optimus and Arcee. Hope you update it soon.**_

**They are so sweet together. Thanks for the review!**

**Uh…let me put it this way with Optimus. Mess with Arcee…start running. Because you have virtually no chance of surviving his wrath! Trust me! Mess with her, just run! Those 'Cons should know that by now! Seriously!**

**Oh! This is set a few years after Arcee spends the night in his quarters. They still spend time together and she stumbles into a battle and…OK. It might be better if you read it.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. **

**© OCs rightfully belong to me. (I need to find another dress for Rayna.)**

_**Won't Walk Away**_** belongs to Kate Alexa and her respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

**Now…if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find a dress for Rayna.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wake up in the morning.<br>__All I think about is you.  
><em>_It's true…_

_I look into my mirror.  
><em>_And all I see is you.  
><em>_And I wonder why I feel so way._

_Why nothing feels so right,  
><em>_Like the day that you were mine?  
><em>_And I can't fight this feeling anymore…_

_Say hey! I won't walk away!  
><em>_And I will always fight to save our day!  
><em>_Yeah…_

_Say hey! I can't walk away!  
>And I just hope that you come back someday!<br>Baby, I won't walk away…_"

Years have passed since the first time Arcee spent the night with Optimus. During the time, their bond has grown and she has become one of his closest friends. However, of the two, he is the only one who knows about them being soul mates. He didn't want to risk any harm coming to Arcee because of this. No matter how much it pained him to, he kept it a secret. Same with everyone else who knows of the destiny he and Arcee share.

It was another day for Optimus. Filled with nothing but Decepticon attacks. Recently, the attacks have been escalating, coming closer to Iacon every single time. If Iacon was destroyed, the Autobots would be vulnerable and wiped out within a megacycle. Maybe less. Optimus didn't want the Decepticons to infiltrate Iacon. Very few would survive a full on Decepticon attack. Even with the strong defenses.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a distressed scream. A cry for help. Swiftly, he defeated the Decepticon he was fighting and ran towards the cries for help. There were Autobots nearby. Fighting their own Decepticon drone. But neither responded to the cries. From the sounds, he knew that it was a youngling. Which made him more mad and ready to reprimand his team when they returned to base.

Then he got a good look at the child that was trying to hide from the Decepticon drone's wrath. His guns were out trying to shoot at the child who always avoided the shots and hid somewhere safe. When he recognized her, his eyes widened. His spark cackled in anger at the sight.

The youngling in danger is Arcee.

"Someone help me!" she sobbed.

"No one can hear you, brat," the drone smirked as he continued to advance towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Before the drone could turn to face his opponent or even say 'Oh scrap', he was lifted high off the ground and thrown away from Arcee. She looked up and saw Optimus was her savior.

"Stay hidden," he told her gently.

Immediately, Arcee hid around the corner so she didn't encounter anymore Decepticons and see Optimus as anything other than the 'gentle giant' she liked to call him (when they were alone, of course). Also, Optimus didn't want to mentally and emotionally scar her anymore than this war already has.

When he was sure Arcee was hidden and safe, he turned back to the drone that attacked her before. He replaced his cannons with his trusty sword. The cannon would finish him too fast. He wanted to enjoy this one. The sounds of metal clanging rang through the air. Optimus' anger fuelled this fight. Anger over the life of his soul mate being risked. Not that the Decepticons needed to know that. He had to give credit to the drone. He was a capable fighter. But not as good as him.

"Leave my soul mate alone," Optimus rumbled dangerously in his ear as he came close to finishing him.

The drone's eyes widened at the revelation that he was attempting to murder the soul mate of a Prime. Then he smirked deliciously. At the thought of what he could've done to the little 'brat' as he liked to call her to hurt the Leader of the Autobots. Optimus didn't fail to notice. So he thrust his sword through the drone's chassis and through his spark chamber. The minute he let go and removed his sword, the drone fell to the floor dead. It was one of the most brutal killings he had done to date. But he would've done it again in a heartbeat.

Without thinking twice, he ran. He ran towards where Arcee was hiding from the attack. When he found her, she was curled up in a ball. Sobbing her spark out. Today was the first time she had witnessed the harsh reality of the Great War. He never wanted her to see this. In fact, whenever she talked about joining the army, he would desperately try to find ways to change her mind and do something else. But she would always say the same thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else?" Optimus always asked, desperately hoping she would say else.

"The war is all I know. I don't think I can do anything else," Arcee always answered, "I want to be able to protect my family."

The argument always ended there. They would talk about something else. Like, what Arcee learned during her first year at the Academy. They talked about anything really. It was how close they were. In fact, he was the one who taught her about the concept of soul mates (without dropping any hints about who hers is, of course).

Immediately, when he found her crying, his spark shattered at the sight. Suddenly, the desire to revive that drone so he could kill it again overwhelmed him. But he didn't. Because Arcee needed him now. And he couldn't turn his back on her.

"It's OK, young one. Its over," Optimus whispered as he held her close.

"Thank you!" Arcee choked on her sobs as she clung to him.

They stayed that way for half a cycle until her sobs subsided. Slowly, Optimus arose to his feet and began carrying her home. After nearly losing her before their life together could even begin, he wasn't ready to let her go. Not for a while. By now, everyone had retreated. Back towards Kaon for the Decepticons' case. Into their homes for the innocent bystanders that happened to witness the battle. Or returning to base for the case of his team. For Optimus, he was returning to the perimeters of the Royal Residence. To take Arcee home.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you," Arcee proclaimed.

Optimus smiled to himself. She actually could become like him. She's smart. She's determined. She's tough. She's strong. She's everything a Prime she should be. But, he didn't want her to carry the same burdens he has to carry everyday.

"Arcee, you should grow up to be just like you. A strong, brave, confident young woman," Optimus corrected.

Arcee smiled and hugged him to the best of her ability, silently wishing he wasn't a big bot. Optimus' smile grew wider and he hoisted her so she could wrap her small arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Suddenly, something interrupted their special moment together. And that was someone showing how much she appreciated the sight. They looked down and saw Rayna standing there smiling. However, when Optimus saw Rayna, he had to do a double take. Particularly what she was wearing.

"Rayna Corrie Lightmead, what in the name of Primus are you wearing?" he demanded.

"I had a date with Bulkhead!" Rayna defended, "And what is wrong with my outfit, might I ask?"

"It reveals too much," Optimus answered.

"You look pretty, Rayna," Arcee complimented, earning a joking glare from Optimus, "I'm sure Bulkhead liked it."

"Oh he did," Rayna nodded with a wink to Optimus.

"Get changed. NOW!" Optimus immediately ordered.

"OK. OK. Shesh!" Rayna exclaimed as she walked away, grumbling about how Optimus is a prude among other words that shan't be repeated.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked as he saw Arcee giggling.

"Nothing," Arcee giggled.

That was when a devious smirk spread across Optimus' face as an un-Prime like idea filled his processors. Her giggles were music to his ears as he tickled the youngling in his arms.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Optimus asked.

"No," Arcee giggled.

Without saying another word, Arcee found herself on her back on the ground as Optimus hovered over her, ticking her without any signs of mercy. No one would witness this. This was their time. No one would disturb them.

"OK! OK! IT'S YOU! YOU WERE FUNNY!" Arcee finally confessed between her laughing fit.

"Now was that so hard?" Optimus smirked as he scooped her in his arms.

Arcee didn't answer that. She was still catching her breath from the 'torture' Optimus just gave her. She just smiled at him. He smiled back and continued to hold her close as he carried her home.

He was never going to let a Decepticon get their filthy claws on Arcee.

Not if he can help it.

"_Been hiding in the shadows,  
><em>_Of what we used to be.  
><em>_So it seems…_

_Living in a day dream.  
><em>_I wish it could be.  
><em>_Still wondering why I feel this way._

_Nothing feels so right,  
><em>_Like the day that you were mine.  
><em>_And maybe I'm in love…  
><em>_Maybe I'm in love…_

_Say hey! I won't walk away!  
>And I will always fight to save our day!<br>Yeah…_

_Say hey! I can't walk away!  
><em>_And I just hope that you come back some day!  
><em>_Baby, I won't walk away…_

_I won't walk away… Oh no.  
><em>_Oh no, I won't walk away…  
><em>_Oh no! I'll be here…_

_Oooooh…_

_Say hey! I won't walk away!  
><em>_And I will always fight to save our day!  
><em>_Yeah…_

_Say hey! I can't walk away!  
><em>_And I just hope that you come back someday.  
><em>_Ohhhh…_

_I won't walk away!  
><em>_I won't walk away!  
><em>_No, I won't walk away!_

_I won't walk away…_"

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason. Sorry it was so short!<strong>

**Also, I would love to dedicate this chapter to my beloved Grandpa, who sadly passed away last night after losing his battle to cancer. R.I.P, Grandpa. I will always love you. 3**

**Now, from you guys, I need ideas. Remember. What you want to be seen will be seen. And…seriously. Check out haloangel21's deviantART profile. She drew some awesome drawings for the story. Check them out. NOW!**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Because You Live

**Just a heads up. I wrote this chapter listening to **_**Live My Life**_** by Far East Movement featuring Justin Bieber and One Direction's debut album, **_**Up All Night**_**. All are totally awesome!**

_**I'm gonna reply to reviews! No matter what, I love you guys! I'm gonna re-re-reply to reviews! I know that I will be true and wise!**_** See what I did there?**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad Arcee's okay thanks to Optimus. By the way, I'm sorry for your grandfather's death. Also, I know how you feel. My beloved Aunt JoAnne died of cancer 3 years ago and I still miss her. Hope you update this story really soon.**_

**Thanks, Sailor! And…like I always say, I can't promise fast updates.**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: **_**This was good and frankly I really have to agree with your statement about ratchet. I mean he really couldn't be a warlord hes just a cranky old medic with a bad temper and snarky aditude**_

**Now you see why I couldn't see Ratchet as Doctor of Doom, the Warlord. Just so not right. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Okay that was funny. But Optimus can't really talk, according to Fowler they don't wear pants.**_

**I so get what you mean. When Fowler said, "YOU! SOLDIER! YOU'RE OUT OF UNIFORM! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I almost died laughing while my dad said, 'You have massive issues, kid.' Thanks for the review!**

**Alright, y'all! Here we go! WHOO!**

**This one is set, again, a few years after the previous. This is when Arcee is 14 years old and she has to go away for further study at the Academy. And yes. She still wants to join the Army. And yes. Optimus is STILL not happy about that. If he had his way, she'd stay with him and he'd teach her himself and they'd actually have a relationship. Damn Abelard and Ada for making her leave! haha! Anyway, this is basically about how they're feeling about the separation they will have to face and how they won't see each other again until she's graduated from the Academy and goes to join the Army. OK. I'm gonna shut up now so you guys can actually go on to the disclaimers and reading the story.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to the Hub, which is rightfully owned by Hasbro. Hey. I know my stuff. :P**

**© OCs rightfully belong to me unless I use someone else's OC and say otherwise. I believe in copyright…in some aspects.**

_**Because You Live**_** rightfully belongs to Jesse McCartney and his record label. An oldie but a goodie. And sadly, he's not so hot anymore…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart.<br>__It's the end of the world in my mind.  
><em>_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call._

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere.  
><em>_I couldn't see that it was right there.  
><em>_But now I know what I didn't know._

_Because you live and breathe.  
><em>_Because you make me believe in myself,  
><em>_When nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl,  
><em>_My world,  
><em>_Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_It's alright. I survived. I'm alive again.  
><em>'_Cause of you, made it through every storm.  
><em>_What is life? What's the use if you're killing time?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel.  
><em>_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell.  
><em>_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

_Because you live and breathe.  
><em>_Because you make me believe in myself,  
><em>_When nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl,  
><em>_My world,  
><em>_Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live…_

_I live…_"

It has been nine years since the incident involving Arcee and the Decepticons. The bond between Optimus and Arcee has grown immensely. To the point where they are close friends. They always gave each other advice. Found ways to spend time together. Everything…except start a loving relationship together, of course. Even if they're soul mates, the powers there be would flip because of Arcee's age.

"What's wrong, young one?" Optimus asked as he saw Arcee moping.

"I'm leaving," Arcee confessed.

Optimus felt his spark shatter when he heard those words leave her mouth plates. She was leaving him. And from the sound of her voice, she wasn't happy about it. So he did the best of what he could do for her. Provide comfort. Slowly, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms tight around her. His spark cackled in possession. Wanting to have her and to have her before she left him. Possibly forever.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Academy. Mum and Dad are sending me away for more schooling," Arcee answered, "More training for the Army."

"Do you want to go?" Optimus asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No. They say it's safer this way. But I don't wanna leave here. I don't wanna leave them. Leave Rayna. Leave you," Arcee began listing.

_Thank God she didn't mention Clarion._ Optimus couldn't help but think before confessing, "When I was your age, my parents wanted to send me away as well. This was during the twilight hours of the Golden Age. When we were locked in caste and guild. Before I became Optimus Prime, I was Orion Pax. I was to become a data clerk. Like you, I had a close relationship with my parents and I didn't want to leave my home either. Then the night before I left, we talked. And I asked them why they wanted to send me away to the secondary Academy. They said that it was because they wanted what was best for me. They wanted me to be the best I can be. When I learned the truth, I suddenly thought that leaving might be one of the best things to happen to me.

That's why your parents want you to go to that secondary Academy, Arcee. Because they want what is best for you. For you to be the best you can be. Not because they don't love you anymore. They love you regardless of what happens. They want you to be what they couldn't be. A loyal member of the Army."

"Thanks, Optimus," Arcee smiled as she snuggled deeper into him, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, little one," Optimus whispered as he kissed her helm softly.

"Get a room, you two!" someone groaned in a joking manner.

They turned to face the doorway to Arcee's bedroom and saw Rayna standing there with a smirk on his face. Since Optimus became a Prime, he hadn't been able to blush as much as he did back when he was known as Orion Pax. And now is one of those times where he was thankful he couldn't blush right now! Arcee, however, wasn't as fortunate as him and the blush spread across her cheek plates like wildfire.

"We had a room," Arcee retorted.

"Just heard about the departure from Abelard and Ada. Sorry about that," Rayna apologized, "Plus side: the Academy is somewhere that hasn't been hit by the war yet. So you can actually get an education without being disrupted by intense battles and explosions."

"Give it time, Rayna. It'll hit where I'm going before we know it," Arcee predicted.

They left it at that. The more they talked about it, the more pain Optimus and Arcee felt. There was no denying that Arcee has developed feelings for Optimus. It was all part of the imprinting Optimus did on her when she was a sparkling. But…she couldn't tell him. They wouldn't be allowed to date. Not with her being this age.

The next day came faster than Optimus and Arcee wanted it to. Sure. Arcee felt better about leaving due to the comforting words Optimus gave her yesterday. But she still didn't want to leave her family. Her friends. She didn't want to leave _him_. But, deep down, she knew that one day, they would be together again.

"Stay safe, honey. OK?" Ada begged as she held her only daughter tight.

"I will," Arcee nodded before turning to her father, "Dad, are you crying?"

"No!" Abelard scoffed before letting out a sob, "Yes. Well, what do you expect? My baby's growing up!"

"Oh dear Primus," Rayna groaned as she face-palmed as she rubbed her tired eyes, "Abelard! You'll see her again! OK? I'll even sneak you guys to the Academy if I have to!"

"Thank you!" Abelard smiled as he held Arcee tight, "Love you, honey."

"Love you too, dad," Arcee smiled before turning to Rayna, "Keep in touch, OK?"

"Like I'm not gonna stay in contact," Rayna laughed as she hugged Arcee, "Have fun. But not too much fun. For the love of Primus, do NOT go as wild as I did when I was in school."

"Something you want to tell me, Rayna?" Optimus immediately demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Orion!" Rayna immediately retorted.

"I'm gonna miss you the most, Optimus," Arcee confessed sheepishly.

"I will miss you with every fiber of my being, Arcee," Optimus swore with a smile.

"Oh my Primus! Optimus is actually smiling! Where's a flaming video camera when you need one?" Rayna whispered jokingly to Abelard and Ada.

"Did you pull an all-nighter again, Rayna?" Ada asked knowingly.

"Maybe," Rayna grumbled.

Optimus held Arcee tight against his chassis, like he always has done since she was born. He showed no intention of letting his soul mate go any time soon. Arcee returned the tight embrace to the best of her ability. Once again, she found herself cursing about the fact that Optimus is a much larger bot than she is and that giving him a proper hug is all but impossible.

"OK, you two. She has to go now," Abelard laughed as he pried the two apart.

With sadness laced in her purple and lavender optics, Arcee let go of Optimus' hand. Time seemed to slow as her hand slipped away from his dwarfing grasp. While walking away from him, she discretely wiped the tears from her optics. **(AN: You know that bit at the end of **_**Pocahontas**_** where Pocahontas is saying goodbye to John Smith because he has to go back to London due to being shot by Radcliffe? And as John is being taken away on his stretcher, her hand slowly left his grasp the way it does? Well…it's like that. Just so you know.)**

Optimus watched with sadness in his own optics as he watched her leave. His spark was being torn apart…or so it seemed. He saw Arcee climb onto the steps of the airship waiting to take her away from him. He suddenly saw it as a Decepticon ship. He wanted to shoot that ship down to stop her from leaving. But, he respected her parents and didn't want to go against their wise decision.

Before stepping into the ship, despite the Transformer there impatiently telling her to hurry up, Arcee turned around and gave one last wave to everybody. Immediately, they waved back. She locked optics with Optimus and knew, deep down, he was feeling the same sadness as she was. But they would see each other again.

They would make sure of it.

_Fate_ would make sure of it.

Much to the impatient Transformer's pleasure, she stepped inside and glanced for an empty seat. She saw a mech around her age beckoning her over to sit next to him. He seemed like a gentle mech. Someone she would get along with well. Slowly, she put her belongings on the floor in front of her seat and sat next to him.

"Thank you," Arcee thanked.

"No problem," he nodded as he held out his hand, "I'm Tailgate, by the way."

"Arcee," Arcee introduced herself as they shook hands, glad she at least knows someone now.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Arcee," Tailgate remarked.

"Me too," Arcee nodded in agreement.

As the plane pulled out of sight, Optimus, Rayna, Abelard and Ada stood and watched. They knew that one day…

They would all be reunited.

"_Because you live, there's a reason why,  
><em>_I carry on when I lose the fight.  
><em>_I want to give what you've given me always…_

_Because you live and breathe.  
><em>_Because to make me believe in myself,  
><em>_When nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl,  
><em>_My world,  
><em>_Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you live and breathe.  
><em>_Because you make me believe in myself,  
><em>_When nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl,  
><em>_My world,  
><em>_Has everything I need to survive._

_Because you live…_

_I live…_

_I live…_"

* * *

><p><strong>haha! See what I did at the end there? Warning! Tailgate will definitely be OOC. Because…well, he wasn't given much in Transformers Prime and again, I'm still to watch the other shows. I know. I'm sad.<strong>

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Say What You Need To Say

**I'm writing this after literally just getting back from Sydney so it won't be as good as it will be if I was writing this actually awake.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Oh, I'm just like Rayna when I pull an all nighter or just plain tired, I make no sense.**_

_**Aw, Arcee is joining the army, what a brave girl going in the line of duty like that.**_

**She didn't join then. She's going into further training. If she successfully completes it, THEN she's in the army. Thanks for the review! And…when I'm tired, trust me. People never want to get on my bad side. Because when I'm tired…I'll leave it at that.**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I know Arcee will see Optimus and Rayna again. Hope you update it soon.**_

**And soon, Rayna will start humming **_**Here Comes the Bride**_** whenever she sees them together. :P Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz-Transformers: **_**LOVING THIS! Oh and by the way, it's called a sparkmate for them! Just wanted to let you know! **_

**Oh I know. Most of the time, it's deliberate. Thanks for the review!**

**Now…the part I hate the most. The disclaimer.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Say What You Need To Say**_** rightfully belongs to John Mayer and his respective record label.**

**There's going to be a few time leaps with this chapter. Just a heads up for ya there. So when you see a line in the middle of the chapter, it's a time leap.**

**Now I need to find a dress for Rayna AGAIN! I need to stop leaving that to the last minute!**

**And thank you so much to haloangel21 because she suggested the idea to me when I was suffering from writer's block. I added a bonus for you in here. And it's for our fellow Optimus/Arcee supporters as well. I actually heard a rumor that where Arcee and Optimus hold hands in **_**Scrapheap**_**, in the original script, Optimus was actually meant to tell Arcee that he loves her. WHY DIDN'T THEY KEEP THE ORIGINAL?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Take out of your wasted honor.<br>__Every little past frustration.  
><em>_Take all your so-called problems.  
><em>_Better put them in quotations._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Walkin' like a one-man army.  
><em>_Fightin' with the shadows in your head.  
><em>_Livin' up the same old moment.  
><em>_Knowin' you'd be better off instead.  
><em>_If you could only,_

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._"

The army training Arcee underwent at the Academy over the past four years was intense. Being the only femme in a whole class of mechs made it more intense. Some of the mechs were sexist and made her life a living hell during training. But, Tailgate and another mech she befriended named Cliffjumper had her back. Her letters from home ignited her spark to keep going when things got hard. Especially the letters Optimus always took time out of the war to write to her.

When she was growing up, he was always there for her whenever she needed him. When she needed advice, she always went to Optimus…except for the girl stuff. For that department, she always went to Rayna. But he always knew what to say. There were times when the roles were reversed and _she_ would be giving _him_ advice. They always had each other's backs. No matter what happened.

She sat in the quarters she shared with Tailgate, Cliffjumper and another mech. Reading her latest letter over and over again. This letter was special to her.

Because it came from Optimus Prime.

_**Dear Arcee,**_

_**It's been four years now since you left. Things have been harder over the past four years as you know. The Decepticons grow stronger every single day. We're losing more soldiers (which is a reason behind my hesitation about you joining the army because I don't want to lose you). More cities are crumbling under his tyranny. Now would be the best time for some advice.**_

_**Everyone misses you, Arcee. Myself included. Rayna literally cartwheels around the entire residence whenever she receives a letter from you. Bulkhead just finds it 'adorable'. Ratchet finds it incredibly annoying. Ironhide just rolls her eyes and shakes his head. I smile to myself. Yes. Smile. Your parents miss you more than everyone else. More than Rayna and myself on some occasions.**_

_**I noticed in your last letter that you said you felt out of place in the Academy. How everyone treats you differently in a rude way because you're a femme. You will be alright, Arcee. You only have a few weeks left until graduation. You have Tailgate and Cliffjumper by your side during these final weeks. They won't let anything happen to you. And neither will I.**_

_**Rayna also told me about how you hurt yourself during a training course. How you banged your head when one of the other cadets surprised you. Honestly, I want to know why you didn't inform me of this injury. I must confess. I was frightened. I never liked seeing you injured as a youngling. I'll never begin adjusting to the idea. Please promise me you'll be more careful.**_

_**I look forward to seeing you again when you graduate, Arcee. As promised, we will meet at our special place. There is something I wish to tell you.**_

_**Optimus Prime**_

_**PS: Keep smiling.**_

Typical of him, this was. He always left her hanging. This didn't surprise her. Optimus always worried about her. More than anything else. They cared for each other. It showed in the way they acted around each other.

So she began writing her reply to Optimus' letter. She didn't need to stop and think. She always knew what to say with him…most of the time. Other times, she knew what she wanted to say. But didn't know HOW to say it. Mostly to Optimus.

_**Dear Optimus,**_

_**These past four years have been hard for me for me as well. The war's growing more intense. And the Decepticons are close to attacking this area. Everyone is fearing and throwing themselves into their training every time news of an attack or a city was being destroyed by Megatron or someone else. Some people – including me – are scared by the possibility that by the time the war finally dies down, Cybertron will be completely destroyed.**_

_**I miss everyone back home. I still miss going home and seeing my parents every day after classes in the Academy. I miss pulling pranks with Rayna (especially on Ratchet). And most of all, I miss spending time with you. I miss being able to talk to you when you visit after a meeting every night. I miss helping you unwind.**_

_**The feeling about being out of place here is never going to fade, Optimus. Despite my best efforts to ignore it, it's always going to be there somewhere. But…it's what inspires me. Aside from you, Rayna, my parents, Tailgate and Cliffjumper. It's what pushed me to become the best in the entire class. Thinking about it is what pushes me to be better than those idiot mechs.**_

_**Rayna was supposed to keep that from you! I told her that in total confidence! When I see Rayna next, she's going to hear it from me! So…tell her to watch out. Yes. I injured my head during a training course. But the medic reassured me that I was fine. It was a minor scrape. I just had to sit out of classes for one day.**_

_**I look forward to meeting with you after graduating the Academy. Just you and me. I'm also looking forward to what you want to tell me.**_

_**Arcee**_

_**PS: You won't lose me. I promise.**_

* * *

><p>Those few weeks passed by in a blur. Optimus and Arcee continued the back-and-forth with their letters and eagerness of their reunion after graduation. Arcee remained the top of her class in the Academy. And Optimus dreaded something. Picking the latest additions to the Autobot cause. Sometimes, being Commander of the Autobots has its disadvantages.<p>

Before they knew it, the big day came. The day Arcee graduated from the Academy. She stood among the other cadets trying to calm her nerves. She stood like a true soldier at attention. Feet together. Back straight. Hands by her sides. Optics looking straight ahead. Wearing their poker faces. Tailgate and Cliffjumper stood next to her.

On their graduation day, they were still strict with the rules and everything. But today, they were allowed one breach per person. For Arcee, she wore an Energon bracelet. It was a military Energon bracelet. Optimus' old Energon bracelet. He had received it when he first became Prime. Alpha Trion had it made for him to show the significance of his position to any Autobot who gave him any doubt. Optimus wore it for the first year of his position as Prime. And because of his feelings for her, he wanted her to wear it. She remembered how she received this bracelet.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_Arcee was packing her final belongings in the dorm that became her home. A home she shared with Cliffjumper, Tailgate and another mech she had forgotten the name of. Today would be the day she finally left. The day she graduates the Academy. And joins the Army…hopefully._

_As her mind went off to the good memories she shares with her two closest friends, a giant figure walked through the door and stood behind her. Waiting for her to notice. She didn't notice the presence in the room as she hummed a song she had stuck in her head. _**(AN: hehe. She's humming **_**My Heart Will Go On**_**.)**

"_Hello, soldier."_

_Arcee nearly jumped 20 feet at the sound of the voice. Then she turned around. When she saw his face, she immediately relaxed._

"_Optimus!" Arcee gasped._

_Immediately, she jumped up and embraced him in a tight hug, which Optimus returned. He just stood there, holding her close. It was the first time he had held her since her departure. He wasn't ready to release her from his embrace anytime soon. However, he also knew that despite how much they wanted to, they couldn't stay like this forever. They broke the embrace but they still stood there._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming," Arcee confessed._

"_I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world, Arcee," Optimus smiled as he took her in._

_She had changed since he had last saw her as a fourteen-year-old femme. She had finally stopped growing. However, she was still much smaller than him and only reached his hips. Her body was much more defined as a femme (something Optimus __appreciated__ greatly deep down in his hidden away primal mode). Her optics shone brightly. She was fit. Agile. Everything a soldier should be._

"_Is everyone else here too? Mum? Dad? Rayna?" Arcee asked hopefully._

"_They're outside taking their seats. I wanted to talk to you alone," Optimus answered._

"_I've got a cycle to kill until I have to join the graduation ranks," Arcee shrugged as she finished closing her bag quickly before facing Optimus, "What's up?"_

"_I wanted to give you something," Optimus started, "Close your eyes."_

_Arcee went to protest. But she saw something in Optimus' optics. He was pleading her to obey his request. And…she was curious by what he wanted to give her. So she closed her optics. Just to make sure, he waved his large hand over her optics. Arcee didn't move or make a noise. So she wasn't cheating. He then reached into his hidden compartment and took out his bracelet. His large hand engulfed her wrist as he lifted it up and slid the bracelet over her hand, locking it on so it wouldn't slide off at any time during the ceremony._

"_Optimus, what are you-?" Arcee was cut off by Optimus' request to open her eyes. But when she saw the bracelet he told her about, she immediately began protesting, "I can't take this."_

_She went to remove it. But Optimus grabbed her hands and stopped her motions. His regal blue optics was pleading her to keep the bracelet for the graduation. How could she say no to those adorable optics?_

"_OK. I will," Arcee sighed._

_If Optimus was just regular old Orion Pax, he'd be doing a happy dance.  
><em>_End flashback_

Graduation was over before either of them could blink or say, 'By the AllSpark.' Night had rolled over and they were allowed to spend time with their family. Upon sight, Abelard wrapped his only daughter in a tight, servo-crushing embrace. Arcee laughed and returned the embrace.

"Hey, Abelard! You wanna let her go? Some of us wanna hug her too!" Rayna retorted as she hugged Arcee who bent down to embrace her, "ConGRADuation."

"Did you stay up all night again?" Arcee asked knowingly.

"Nope," Rayna shook her head, "I actually got some sleep."

"I'm proud of you, honey," Ada smiled as she embraced her only daughter.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee wanted to know after the hug was ended.

"Where do you think?" Rayna retorted dryly.

Optimus was standing near a cliff that was near where the graduation party was being held. He was admiring the beauty that was his slowly dying home planet. Arcee and her classmates were fortunate to be able to go to school without being interrupted by the war that was a burden on every Transformers – young and old.

"You know that the party's inside, right?"

Optimus turned at the sound of the voice. His spark sung when he saw Arcee. Memories from megacycles ago filled his processors as he took her in again. When they first met, she was a newborn sparkling he blessed and imprinted on. Now, she is a smart, beautiful mature femme and a recent Academy graduate. Someone she's finally old enough to claim.

"I prefer some quiet time," Optimus shrugged.

"You always say that," Arcee made out that she was rolling her optics affectionately as she stood next to him, "But…I wanted some quiet time as well. Tailgate and Cliffjumper are driving me insane. I love them. But they're crazy!"

Optimus let out a small chuckle and sat next to her so they saw optic-to-optic. They glanced at the stars from the multiple galaxies that surrounded Cybertron. Well…at least, Arcee was. Optimus was staring at his soul mate standing beside him. She looked so beautiful. Her optics shone with a sparkle like the stars. How did he get so lucky? So lucky that he has Arcee to claim when the time was right?

"Arcee," Optimus started, earning her attention immediately, "Remember when I said earlier that I had to tell you something?"

Arcee nodded, patiently waiting for him to say what he needed to say. Optimus took in a huge nervous intake. He wasn't sure how he was going to say this. Honestly, he didn't think that it would be this hard. It should be three simple words.

_I love you._

But a part of him was against the confession of these feelings for the time being. What if he chooses her to join the Army and she faces ridicule and accusations of favoritism? But there was that dilemma that if he didn't confess his feelings now and she winds up being killed in battle without learning that he is in love with her. His spark cackled violently at the possibility of that happening to his Arcee. The claim to just take her right then and there was nearly impossible to resist. Optimus could hear it. He could _see_ it. He could hear her moans and pleas for him as he brought her to intense overloads and teased her senseless with desperate, lustful desire. He could see her withering and arching underneath him as held her and moved inside of her whilst using methods with his hands, lips, denta and glossa to make her fall apart underneath him..

It was too hard to resist.

And yet, he resisted.

"I…I missed you. I missed you a lot when you were gone," Optimus settled with while mentally whacking himself upside his helm to save Rayna from doing so when she finds out what happened. _You fragging idiot! You could've told her!_

"Oh," Arcee hummed, disappointment present in her silky voice, "I, uh…I've missed you too, Optimus."

There would get another chance.

Fate decreed it.

* * *

><p>It was a week later. Time for the cadets to be chosen for the army. Their records would be examined and only the best would be chosen by Optimus Prime himself. He would also choose them if the Matrix feels that there is a destiny for them.<p>

Tailgate was among the first to be chosen. He wanted to jump up and down in joy. He wanted to run to the final few rows and hug Cliffjumper and Arcee with every fiber of his being. But he wasn't allowed to do that. Especially with Sentinel Prime standing nearby and being the same arrogant bastard he is. With a tap on the shoulder from Optimus, he walked away and joined the Delta Team.

Cliffjumper came next. Like Tailgate was, he was chosen by Optimus himself. Inside, he was doing backflips and cartwheels whilst yelling at the top of his vocal processors, 'I MADE IT!' However, he decided against that very action. The leaders were watching. With a nod, smile and salute, he joined a strike force waiting for him. He was sad that he wasn't with one of his closest friends. However, he was still happy that he at least has made it this far.

There was only one spot in the Delta Team. That was the only team that was still to be filled. Arcee clenched her hands by her sides, willing her rapidly beating spark to slow. Optimus hadn't gotten up to her yet. She began to fear she didn't make it to the Army. After working all her life towards reaching her lifelong dream, she hadn't made it.

Then…she felt the familiar hissing of hydraulic systems as someone knelt before her. She felt two large fingers tuck themselves under her chin and lift her head. She locked optics with Optimus. Sky blue and lavender met regal blue.

Then, he announced those four words…

"Welcome to the army."

She couldn't believe it. She had made it. She had reached her lifelong dream. Arcee had joined the army. She smiled and saluted at her commander. Optimus returned the smile and salute. Then she walked towards the Delta Team where Tailgate and her fellow teammates were waiting for her.

The other males were disappointed. But deep down, they were glad Arcee had made it. They wouldn't admit it. But they were glad. She was the best of the entire class. And the army deserved the best.

* * *

><p>One month had passed since Arcee joined the army. Now, Optimus and Arcee rarely saw each other. They still met up privately. Just not as much as they used to. Arcee's been thrown into missions non-stop without a break for even half a cycle. Optimus and Rayna were worried that she would eventually lose a battle because she has crossed the thin line between tired and exhausted by a ridiculously long shot.<p>

Optimus was out in the field. Again. It was another Decepticon attack. He tried to save two Autobots – a mech and a femme who were married and had a family – from a Decepticon. But he was too late. They were killed. Their newborn sparkling was still alive.

When he found the sparkling, a drone was about to kill him like he killed his parents. He wasn't going to lose a young life. Not on his watch. So Optimus prepared to attack. But he didn't have to.

Because Arcee beat him to the punch.

Literally.

She stood between the Decepticon preparing to fire and the newborn sparkling. The fight was heated. Optimus wanted to help her. His spark demanded he help her. But Decepticon drones kept on standing in his way. More than he could actually defeat.

Eventually, he saw Arcee being thrown away from the young sparkling by the drone. He went to shoot at the drone again. In fact, he fired a shot at the sparkling. But the shot didn't hit the sparkling sobbing for his life.

Instead, Arcee got hit.

Arcee cried in pain as she felt the shot hit her shoulder. She fell to the ground. Clutching her shoulder in pure pain. But for her, it was all worth it. Because she saved the sparkling.

Optimus watched the whole thing and his body began shaking in pure anger. When he saved Arcee from that Decepticon all those years ago, she wasn't hurt. He had managed to save her in time before the drone could actually harm her. However, this time, he was too late. Arcee had gotten injured on his watch.

He wouldn't be able to live that down.

With a roar, Optimus charged at the Decepticon that went to finish off Arcee and the sparkling he was targeting. The drone was tackled to the ground and beaten. Quick and painless was what people thought it would be. But Optimus didn't allow that. Just like he did with that other drone, he made it hurt.

When he had defeated the drone, he ran towards Arcee and scooped her in his arms.

"I'm fine. Help the sparkling!" Arcee begged him.

"Tailgate, take Arcee to the medical center," Optimus immediately requested.

Before they could blink or utter 'Oh scrap', Optimus was inside the medical bay with Arcee and the newborn sparkling. Ratchet came by and checked them over. Initially, he went to fix Arcee's injured shoulder first, knowing she had to be back in the field within hours. But Arcee's protests and pleading for the sparkling made him change his mind.

"Is he alright?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Ratchet nodded.

Within moments, Arcee, the sparkling and Optimus were in his office. They had to decide on a course of action. On what they were going to do with the sparkling.

"I think we should raise him," Arcee said.

"Arcee…," Optimus trailed off.

"Well, do you have any better ideas? If we weren't there, we'd be burying him with his parents! And as far as we know, he doesn't have any other family. He doesn't have anywhere else to go! Hell, he doesn't have a name!" Arcee retorted.

He knew there was no denying that Arcee carried strong points in her argument. That Decepticon drone had killed his parents before giving the newborn a name. And after looking up their personal information and history, Rayna couldn't find any other family that was willing to take the sparkling and raise him for them. Also, he had grown attached to him. Even after he said goodbye to his days of being archivist Orion Pax, he desired to have sparklings of his own. And he knew that in the future, he and Arcee would be sparkmates and raising a family. He didn't know when. But he knew it would happen.

"We'll need to think of a name for him," Optimus pointed out, suggesting that he agrees with Arcee's idea.

"Well…he doesn't look like a Andy," Arcee pointed out, "He looks like a Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee… I like that name," Optimus pondered as they walked over to the berth Optimus had situated for him.

The sparkling was deep in recharge. Unaware of what was currently surrounding him. Just like Arcee had to, Bumblebee will grow up surrounded by the civil war. The war that claimed his parents when he was just cycles old. Too soon, he was left alone in a dark, cruel world to fend for himself. He wouldn't have last long. That was when he made up his mind and fully agreed with Arcee's suggestion. This sparkling is too vulnerable. And he didn't want to be separated from him.

"I think we should keep him," Optimus decided.

"My parents said that they'll babysit him for us if they need to. Besides, they've been trying for another sparkling since Primus knows how long," Arcee remarked as she rested her helm on her hand whilst shaking it slightly.

Arcee was right. They have been trying for another sparkling since she was five. They loved having Arcee in their lives but thought she was lonely without siblings. Well…that and they wanted to have another sparkling. However, fate hasn't been kind to them and every effort didn't result in a conception of a sparkling. Arcee didn't know this. But after a while, they eventually gave up. Thinking that Primus would only be kind enough to give them one sparkling.

Optimus and Arcee locked optics and felt the familiar need rise inside of them. Over the years, their self-control was strong and they had resisted this temptation. But after rescuing Bumblebee from death under Decepticon hands, the need became too much to resist.

Optimus was the one who made the first move.

Before Arcee could comprehend what was about to happen, Optimus had wrapped his massive arms tight around her small body, pulling her towards him. Arcee opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing and what he had in mind. But taking his chance, Optimus crashed his lips onto hers in a hot, passionate kiss.

Without hesitation, Arcee kissed back. Needing him as much as he needed her. Optimus tightened his arms around her, trying to pull her closer than she already was. Arcee felt his glossa trying to invade her mouth. Immediately, she opened her mouth a little wider and his glossa slid in, tasting every bit of her before battling with her glossa for dominance.

She softly let out a gasp of surprise when his hands scooped her up above the ground. Without breaking the kiss, Optimus stumbled towards his cleared desk. Arcee was delicately laid on his desk as Optimus hovered over her, running his hands over her body, earning moans and sighs of pleasure from the femme underneath him.

Softly, he tilted her head back, exposing her neck as he slid his searing hot kisses away from her mouth, to her jawline and down her neck. She moaned in pleasure and bit back a cry as she felt his denta nip at a sensitive cable on her neck. As Arcee arched her back against him, her legs touched his lower plating, causing Optimus to let out startled gasps of pleasure and his arms to stiffen as he struggled not to collapse on top of her.

"Don't stop," Arcee begged him as she felt his mouth travel down her arching body.

Optimus didn't plan on stopping. Even if there was a sleeping sparkling in the room, he wasn't going to stop. Because he was blinded by lust and couldn't stop. His hand travelled up her thigh towards her lower plating. Arcee's spark began to race the closer his hand came to the most precious area of a femme. However, when he went to remove her lower plating, something stopped him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Immediately, the mood died down between the two soul mates. Quickly, Optimus helped Arcee off his desk and they composed themselves. This guest couldn't learn about what was close to happening between the two. Sadly, it was a law that a commander cannot have a romantic relationship with a cadet until he or she advances far enough in the ranks and experience. Even if they're soul mates.

"Come in!" Optimus called.

It was Ratchet that disturbed them and stopped Optimus from fulfilling his desires to claim his soul mate that he had pinned underneath him on his desk. Inwardly, he was cursing his old friend for interrupting him now of all times. However, he looked at Bumblebee on the small berth and was slightly thankful. Their first time wasn't something that a sleeping Bumblebee didn't need to see or hear.

"I've got the low grade for the sparkling," Ratchet reported as he held up the supply.

"Bumblebee. His name's Bumblebee," Arcee piped in as she gently scooped him in her arms.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet recited the name before deciding, "I'll leave you two to decide what you do to Bumblebee."

With those words said, Ratchet left the room and allowed them to deal with things. Optimus and Arcee glanced at each other. Their desperate need has died. Those knocks on the door courtesy of Ratchet requesting entrance ruined it all. Now, they needed to decide what to do about the events that have transpired. Would they act on their feelings, defy the law and embark their future together? Or will they go around pretending that what just happened never happened?

"We have to go around pretending this never happened, can we?" Arcee guessed.

"I'm afraid not," Optimus sighed sadly.

Optimus didn't want to agree with this. After getting a taste of what they could be in their relationship had they walked down that path, he didn't want to give it up. He wanted it. He wanted her. But he didn't want to risk her life for his selfish needs. The Decepticons would kill her to hurt him without hesitation. He's seen it in his nightmares and he would wake up wanting to cry and his spark cackling in violence at the thought.

But it didn't stop them from sharing one last kiss. Just one last tender kiss. After breaking the kiss, Optimus took Bumblebee from Arcee's arms into his own. Sure. He couldn't have a relationship with Arcee.

But there was no reason why they couldn't raise Bumblebee together. As friends.

"_Have no fear for givin' in.  
><em>_Have no fear for givin' over.  
><em>_You better know that in the end.  
><em>_It's better to say too much,  
><em>_Than to never to say what you need to say again._

_Even if your hands are shakin'.  
><em>_And your faith is broken.  
><em>_Even as the eyes are closin',  
><em>_Do it with a heart wide open.  
><em>_A wide heart._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say.  
><em>_Say what you need to say._"

* * *

><p><strong>Would've had this up sooner. But my internet kept dropping out a lot. And…my best friend and I are writing a fanfiction story about One Direction on Wattpad.<strong>

**Want more? You know the drill.**

**And sorry about forgetting to update Talida Prime: Fading Light. I've had stuff on my mind.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lullaby

**Gotta love being able to chill. :P Oh! Did you read the summary for the upcoming episode, Nemesis Prime? I can't wait!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**haloangel21: **_**AWWW! Their first kiss together, and darn that Ratchet for interrupting them! I wanna just kick his aft for doing that. I hope all goes well in further chapters.**_

**So do I. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I knew those two will be reunited. I didn't know Arcee and Optimus raised Bumblebee evedr since he was a sparkling, but then again, this is just a fanfiction. Hope you update it soon.**_

**They didn't. I'm just having them do it here. Why? Because I can. :P Thanks for the review!**

**LoneArcticWolf09: **_**This story is stunning and beautifully paced, love the relationship between Optimus and arcee, can't wait for more!**_

_**#LAW**_

**Thanks!**

**Jazz-Transformers: **_**I just had a slight freak out moment. XD**_

**I think I was aiming for that. Thanks for the review!**

**Reality Obscured: **_**I seriously don't see them staying "just friends" for more than two orn, AT BEST, after that scene…barring a Decepticon attack, them getting split up…**_

**To be honest, I don't know what an orn is. I know. I'm sad. I'm still learning the time…stuff. Thanks for the review!**

**Mizz Arcee: **_**I like a lot but I have a question, is this Humanized version or robots with human stuff? Sorry if it's not clear I don't know how to explain it.**_

**Uh… Thanks for the review!**

**OK. This chapter is mostly about Optimus and Arcee raising Bumblebee together. And will focus on some milestones in his life. Like first steps, first word, first day of Academy, learning the truth, leaving for further training, joining the army and leaving for his first mission. So…this is an actual song-fic. The song doesn't directly relate to the chapter.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Lullaby**_** rightfully belongs to Nickelback and their respective record label.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is/was a victim of bullying like me. Remember everyone who loves you, cares for you and needs you here. If you have ever thought about committing suicide, don't. This is also my response to Say No to Bullying Day on March 16.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Well, I know the feeling,<br>__Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge.  
><em>_And there ain't no healing,  
><em>_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge._

Optimus and Arcee stayed true to their word and raised Bumblebee together. They met up after every mission and spent quality _family_ time together. Everyone supported their decision to raise Bumblebee after losing his parents. They all have grown attached to the mech sparkling in one aspect or another. Even Ratchet; who is best known for his reputation as the pain-in-the-aft medic.

It was one day in Optimus' office. They were playing with Bumblebee on the ground with some toys they have bought for him when they became his guardians. Some were also gifts for Rayna, who is somewhat Bumblebee's godmother if something were to happen to Optimus and Arcee on a mission.

"Optimus, look!" Arcee gasped excitedly.

Optimus looked up from his paperwork (_Oh, how he wanted to go back in time and introduce whoever invented paperwork to his blasters and/or swords_) at the sound of Arcee's excited voice. When he did, he saw Bumblebee trying to get up. Trying to stand on his own two feet. That was when he realized what was about to happen.

Bumblebee was about to take his first steps.

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad.  
><em>_Take if from someone who's been where you're at.  
><em>_Laid out on the floor.  
><em>_And you're not sure you can take this anymore…_

Optimus stood up, not wanting to miss this. He had bonded well with Bumblebee. Well enough for him to consider him as his actual son instead of his ward. Slowly and carefully, his face filled with adoration and in admiration, he knelt down. Bumblebee's innocent giggles filled his office space as his shaking legs began moving. He was wobbly at first. Optimus and Arcee were ready to catch him. However, Bumblebee kept going. Straight into Optimus' arms.

When he reached Optimus, he fell forward. Immediately, Optimus caught him. When he looked up, he saw Arcee discretely wiping tears of joy from her optics. She, too, saw Bumblebee as her own son rather than her and Optimus' ward. They shared a smile as Optimus hugged Bumblebee close to his broad chassis. Like he used to do with Arcee when she was a sparkling. Arcee smiled. And felt her spark pulse and her processor buzz with a happy thought.

Her and Optimus having sparklings of their own one day.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby.  
><em>_And turn this up on the radio.  
><em>_If you can hear me now,  
><em>_I'm reaching out,  
><em>_To let you know that you're not alone._

Bumblebee's first steps were a milestone. No doubt about that. However, it also marked the day that he became a troublemaker. He wouldn't stay still. Optimus, occasionally, would get frustrated because he would get distracted from important business. Arcee, however, found this amusing.

Sadly, today was one of the days where Arcee wasn't able to be with them. The Delta Team had to go out and raid numerous Decepticon bases for information. Bumblebee noticed Arcee's absence and missed her greatly, refusing to leave Optimus' side until she returned (not that Optimus minded).

For once, Bumblebee was actually good, allowing Optimus to do his work. And that is reading reports on attacks and occasionally consult with Rayna and Alpha Trion who carries with him the Covenant of Primus. With the sparkling sitting on his lap, Optimus glanced at a photo he always kept on top of his desk. Sure. He had two more photos. One of himself and Rayna. And one of himself and Arcee. But this photo was also significant. It was a photo of his own parents. His family that he hadn't seen for stellar cycles now. Sure. He missed his own family. However, he never tried to contact them. The less they knew about his activities, the better.

"Daddy?"

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell.  
><em>'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone.  
><em>_So just close your eyes… (Just close you eyes…)  
><em>_Oh honey, he comes a lullaby…  
><em>_Your very own lullaby…_

He was pulled away from his thoughts about his family and their good times by a small voice. Optimus looked around, trying to work out where the voice came from. Then he heard the voice again. He looked down at his lap and saw Bumblebee glancing at him with those adorable blue optics.

"Daddy," he giggled.

Realization dawned on Optimus as he felt tears– yes, _tears_ – pricking his optics. Bumblebee had reached another milestone. Saying his very first word. Optimus smiled to himself, despite another realization that dawned on the wise Prime. Bumblebee's first word was _daddy_. And he said the word to _Optimus Prime_. Honestly, he didn't know how he and Arcee were going to tell him the truth. That they weren't his parents and that the Decepticons murdered his real parents the day he was born. He knew that he and Arcee were going to tell him together. But…they couldn't agree on _when_ they would drop the bombshell on him.

So there's no reason why he couldn't play the part.

Just this once.

"Daddy's here," Optimus whispered as he held the sparkling close.

_Please let me take you,  
>Out of the dark and into the light.<br>_'_Cause I have faith in you;  
><em>_That you're gonna make it through another night._

The five years rolled by for Optimus and Arcee. The day came too soon for them. The day they would be sending Bumblebee off for his first day at the Academy. They had given him love, support and everything he needs to survive school. Optimus and Arcee were also saddened by the time they would see him being shortened. Sure. The war was one of the contributing factors. But the Academy would shorten that time even more.

"I'm nervous, mummy," Bumblebee whimpered.

"Bee, it'll be fun, OK? You'll make some new friends. Learn some amazing things. And get to come home to us at the end of the day. I promise," Arcee swore with a laugh as she hugged him, "Just be good, OK?"

"I will, mummy," Bumblebee giggled before running to Optimus and hugging him, "I'll miss you, daddy."

"I'll miss you too, little one," Optimus smiled before letting his ward go and chiding, "Now run along. You're going to be late."

Bumblebee giggled and ran towards where his teacher and classmates were waiting for him. Knowing that Bumblebee was in good hands, Optimus and Arcee walked away. Heading towards the military base for another day of missions.

"Do you think you could ever have a sparkling of your own one day?" Arcee asked him.

_With you being the mother of those sparklings, I want a large family of sparklings!_ "I have thought about it. Even more since we became Bumblebee's guardians. But…I do not believe that now is the best time," Optimus answered carefully, without giving away what he wanted to do to her that day five years ago.

"Me too," Arcee agreed.

Optimus felt his insides jump up and down in happiness. She wants a family too. He did have his chance at beginning their family before becoming spark-mates. But three things stopped them.

Ratchet knocking on the door.

Bumblebee in close proximity.

The timing of the close encounter.

_Stop thinking about the easy way out.  
><em>_There's no need to go and blow the candle out.  
><em>_Because you're not done.  
><em>_You're far too young.  
><em>_And the best is yet to come._

Seven years rolled by before Optimus and Arcee could even blink or say 'Primus'. Bumblebee was becoming a mature and highly respected mech thanks to Optimus. He knew the difference between right and wrong unlike the majority of his classmates who had Decepticon written all over them and their futures.

Bumblebee was doing his homework in Optimus' office while Optimus and Arcee talked quietly about a dilemma.

And that dilemma is telling Bumblebee the truth.

"We have to tell him!" Arcee whispered.

"It's not the right time!" Optimus retorted.

"When is the right time?" Arcee shot back.

"Not when he's two years shy of army training!" Optimus argued.

"Look! Each mission is bringing us closer to becoming one with the AllSpark. And I don't know about you! But if I were to die on that suicide mission tomorrow, I wanna die knowing that we sat down with Bumblebee and told him the truth!" Arcee quietly snapped.

Those harsh words took him by surprise. Mostly because of the suicide mission. Arcee wasn't meant to tell Optimus about that mission. It just slipped out due to her being so mad because he was refusing to tell Bumblebee the truth about his family. The thought about her going out and getting herself killed ignited his spark.

"You're not going on that mission," Optimus rumbled dangerously.

"Can we talk about this AFTER we tell Bumblebee the truth?" Arcee pleaded. With her voice, face and optics.

_Curse the day they taught Cybertronians how to plead!_ "Alright," Optimus sighed.

Together, Optimus and Arcee walked towards Bumblebee, who had just finished his homework and preparing it to be handed in tomorrow. When he saw Optimus and Arcee approach him, he smiled, making the couple even more nervous inside.

"Do you have a minute?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Sure, mum," Bumblebee nodded as he sat on the Transformer-sized couch in Optimus' office.

Optimus and Arcee glanced at each other over Bumblebee as they sat next to him on either side of the couch. Silently, they decided that Optimus would start this talk. Optimus had a way with words. He could make Bumblebee understand better.

"We have hidden a secret from you, Bumblebee. A significantly big secret," Optimus began.

"What is it?" Bumblebee wanted to know as he glanced at Arcee.

"Your birthday was the day of a Decepticon attack. At an area not too far from here. The Decepticon drones nearly wiped out everyone in the town," Arcee continued.

"Among the victims was a couple. The wife having just given birth to a sparkling. The couple tried their best to protect their sparkling from the Decepticon drone. However, their devotion to their sparkling cost them their lives," Optimus went on.

"The sparkling became the target of the drone that murdered the brave couple. The fact that its target was a sparkling didn't matter to the drone. They're only built to kill and destroy and follow Megatron's orders. Then…a commander and his subordinate saved him," Arcee added.

"The subordinate got injured protecting the sparkling. The commander destroyed the drone. Both the sparkling and the subordinate were treated by Ratchet. It was then decided that the commander and the subordinate would raise the sparkling together. As their own," Optimus continued.

"Bumblebee," Arcee sighed before saying the truth, "The couple that the drone murdered was your parents. The sparkling that became its target was you. Optimus and I were the commander and subordinate that saved you. And raised you as our own sparkling."

_So give it just one more try to a lullaby.  
><em>_And turn this up on the radio.  
><em>_If you can hear me now,  
><em>_I'm reaching out,  
><em>_To let you know that you're not alone._

Bumblebee sat there. Absorbing the shocking truth just dealt to him. Optimus and Arcee were like his parents in every single way. He thought they were his parents. Then to find out that his real parents were killed on his birthday and Optimus and Arcee were just a commander and subordinate raising him together? It was hard for him.

After a while, he calmed down. He didn't lash out at Optimus and Arcee. Bumblebee didn't want to. Especially after all the two have done for him. Protecting him. Raising him. Making him feel normal compared to other younglings whose parents are still alive. He wasn't mad at them for what they did.

They did it out of a desire to protect him.

They did it out of love.

"I'm not mad. I mean, I kind of understand why you didn't tell me," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Bumblebee, please understand that this truth doesn't change anything between us," Optimus pleaded him.

"Yeah. We still love you as if you were our own sparkling. That will never change. You're our son, Bumblebee. Not biologically. But you're still our son," Arcee reassured him.

Bumblebee was OK with it. Sure. He rarely called Optimus and Arcee Mum and Dad anymore. But he still saw them as their parents.

They're all OK with that.

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell.  
><em>'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone.  
><em>_So just close your eyes… (Close your eyes…)  
><em>_Oh honey, here comes a lullaby…  
><em>_Your very own lullaby…_

The day came two years later. It was the day that Bumblebee left for further training. He would attend the same Academy Arcee attended all those years ago. The area was still unaffected by Decepticon attacks. But it was only a matter of time.

Arcee was helping Bumblebee pack his belongings into the duffel bags and making sure he had everything he would need over the next four years. However, the more she continued, the more she had to stop and wipe the tears from her optics.

"Mum, are you crying?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. I just…have something in my eye. That's all," Arcee immediately lied.

"Come here," Bumblebee sighed as he hugged his mother figure, causing her to cry, "I'll come back. Just stay alive until then, OK? Not just for me. But for Optimus."

Arcee laughed slightly as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her optics again. She knew it was true.

That she'll see Bumblebee again.

And what he was insinuating.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom.  
><em>_Everybody's been forgotten.  
><em>_When everybody's tired of being alone…_

The next day came sooner than Optimus and Arcee dared to admit. They were the only ones sending him off. This is something they wanted to do alone. A private affair.

"OK. Bags. Map. Forms," Arcee began listing as she checked him over to make sure he had everything. Like a mother.

"Arcee, he's fine," Optimus couldn't help but chuckle.

"I promise to write when I can," Bumblebee swore as he and Arcee shared a hug, "I love you, mum."

"Love you too, Bumblebee," Arcee whispered.

"Be good," Optimus immediately warned, knowing firsthand how much of a troublemaker Bumblebee can be.

"I can't make any promises," Bumblebee smirked.

"Come here," Optimus said as he enveloped Bumblebee into a servo-crushing hug.

"Love you too, dad," Bumblebee rasped.

"Optimus, you're choking him," Arcee intervened as he made Optimus release Bumblebee.

Optimus and Arcee watched with sad optics as Bumblebee walked away from them. Onto the same ship that took Arcee away from Optimus so long ago. Onto the same journey every single mech and femme in the army had to undergo.

Onto the adventure of a lifetime.

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned.  
><em>_And left a little empty handed.  
><em>_So if you're out there barely hanging on…_

Those four years flew by faster than Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee cared to admit. Like Arcee did before him, Bumblebee exceeded in his Academy studies. Bumblebee was well on his way to joining the army like Optimus and Arcee.

The graduation ceremony was very much like the ceremony Arcee underwent almost twenty years ago. The infringement Bumblebee did was his father's charm around his neck that his mother had given him when she discovered her pregnancy with Bumblebee. He wore it with pride. He was a Transformer with pride.

He was a well-respected mech with pride.

Then…another big day came. The day Optimus had to choose recent academy graduates to join the army. Slowly, he walked through each row of nervous mechs. Choosing some. Neglecting some. Then he reached Bumblebee's row. One of his mates a few people down was chosen to join the army. He joined the Delta Team.

Before Bumblebee knew it, Optimus was standing before him. His eyes were looking at Bumblebee directly. Then he said the four words he said to Arcee on this day eighteen years ago,

"Welcome to the army."

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby.  
><em>_And turn this up on the radio.  
><em>_If you can hear me now,  
><em>_I'm reaching out,  
><em>_To let you know that you're not alone._

Two weeks later, the big day came. The day of Bumblebee's very first mission. He was bouncing in his spot. His fists were swinging all over the place. Him constantly muttering 'I'm ready' and 'Those Decepticon punks are going down' and other words and phrases he had learned from spending way too much time with Ironhide.

"Calm down, Bumblebee. You'll need all that energy for the Decepticons," Arcee laughed.

"I'm just nervous. That's all," Bumblebee confessed.

"Everybody gets nervous on their first mission, Bee. It's natural," Arcee reassured him, "Everything will be alright, Bumblebee. I promise. Just be careful and remember everything you have been taught."

"Time to go," Optimus announced as he walked in, "Good luck, young one."

"Thanks, Optimus," Bumblebee nodded as he saluted at Optimus and Arcee.

"Now get out there and kick some Decepticon butt," Arcee encouraged.

"Yes, Arcee!" Bumblebee cheered.

With those words said, Bumblebee left to join his team for the final briefing. Optimus and Arcee stood there. They glanced at each other with a smile.

"He's all grown up now," Arcee smiled.

Optimus reached down for her hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner. Arcee looked up at him with a smile that showed her gratefulness for the gesture. Before Optimus could stop it, he was enchanted by her blue and lavender optics. He knelt down so he was optic-to-optic with the smaller femme. Forces of attraction worked their magic as they were drawn to one another. Their lips were grazing one another as Optimus wrapped his arms around her small waist. But as Optimus went to apply pressure and actually kiss his soul mate and possibly claim her right then and there, they were interrupted _again_.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you," Ratchet interrupted.

Awkwardly, Optimus and Arcee immediately dethatched themselves from one another. They turned to Ratchet, who stood there acting as if he didn't see anything.

"I'm all ears, old friend," Optimus reassured him before glancing at Arcee, "Both of us are."

There were two things of which Optimus and Arcee were certain.

Bumblebee would survive his first mission.

And they would have another chance at this.

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell.  
><em>'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone.  
><em>_So just close your eyes… (Close your eyes…)  
><em>_Oh honey, here comes a lullaby…  
><em>_Your very own lullaby…_

_Oh honey, here comes a lullaby…_

_Your very own lullaby…_

* * *

><p><strong>SAY NO TO BULLYING!<strong>

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Because of You

**This chapter will definitely be an emotional one for me to write. Tailgate…well; I'm assuming that you guys have seen **_**Predatory**_**. Trust me. If you haven't seen it, you'll probably want to. It's an emotional one. Also…there are gonna be some lines and stuff borrowed from my story. No. I do not mean any of my latest one or any of my other upcoming ideas. **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**. But there will be some changes. ;)**

**And…the song that I'm gonna use this chapter will possibly make it worse. Primus, why did I choose to include this scene?**

**And…got a critique I'm not going to reply to on here. But I see what they're saying. So…thanks, mate!**

**Now onto the REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Phaedra39: **_**AARGHH! Curse you and your rotten timing, Ratchet! Don't worry, Oppy! There will be another chance. Just make sure Ratchet is nowhere in sight!**_

**I did NOT plan to have Ratchet interrupt that. That happened on its own. Trust me. I WANTED a kiss and possibly an interface to happen. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**i love family moments like those…reminds me my family cant even do that wkthout arguing.**_

**Well…each family is different. I argue with my parents all the damn time. But we're still close. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**QUIT INTERRUPTING THEM (optimus and arcee), RATCHET!**_

**I have the weapons. Wanna help me make sure he doesn't do that again?**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad that Bumblebee understands why Arcee and Optimus kept the secret until he's ready to know the truth. Hope you update it soon.**_

**He was mad at first. But when he replayed the explanation in his mind, he understood. Thanks for the review!**

**And no. I have NOT been neglecting **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_**. I have writer's block. If you guys have ideas for that, I'm happy to listen. But…I do have some ideas concerning Alpha Trion, Rayna and Arcee, Jack and Talida being severely injured somehow…and a reactor explosion on Cybertron.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Because of You**_** belongs to Kelly Clarkson and her record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I will not make,<br>__The same mistakes that you did.  
><em>_I will not let myself,  
><em>_Cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did.  
><em>_You fell so hard.  
><em>_I've learned the hard way,  
><em>_To never let it get that far…_

_Because of you!  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk!  
><em>_Because of you!  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!_

_Because of you!  
>I find it hard to trust not only me! But everyone around me!<br>__Because of you!  
><em>_I am afraid…_

_I lose my way.  
><em>_And it's not too long before you point it out.  
><em>_I cannot cry.  
><em>_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake,  
><em>_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life.  
><em>_My heart can't possibly break,  
><em>_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

_Because of you!  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk!<br>Because of you!  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!<em>

_Because of you!  
>I find it hard to trust not only me! But everyone around me!<br>__Because of you!  
><em>_I am afraid..._"

"Where's Abelard and Ada?" Rayna asked Optimus.

"In their home. Why? Is something wrong with Arcee?" Optimus immediately asked.

"I will tell you when we find Abelard and Ada. Come on! There's no time to waste!" Rayna panted as she took off running.

Optimus immediately knew something was severely wrong with Arcee. Otherwise, Rayna wouldn't be like this. Desperately trying to find Abelard and Ada. He followed her without hesitation. Taking off running at high speeds. Pit, Optimus even surpassed Rayna and beat her to Abelard and Ada's residence. Thankfully for him, the door was open so he could just run in easily. Half a cycle later, Rayna followed him. Abelard and Ada stared up at them in worry. Something was wrong. They knew it.

"Optimus. Rayna. What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Abelard demanded.

"Rayna wouldn't tell me until we found you," Optimus answered as they all sat down.

"I wanted to tell you all this personally. This is the hardest thing I've had to do in all my years of being the ruler of Cybertron. I've just received a call from the commander of the Delta Team. Something happened during a mission," Rayna began.

"The Delta Team? Arcee!" Ada gasped, "My instincts! I knew something was wrong! What are you trying to tell us?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Tailgate reported in a cycle ago. Arcee hadn't contacted him in a cycle and a half. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee scouted Arcee's last contact point. And…they found evidence that Arcee has been kidnapped by a Decepticon," Rayna finally told them.

Ada gasped again as her hands flew to her mouth plates, tears flooding her optics. Immediately, she sought comfort from Abelard, who was frozen in shock. He didn't even wrap his arms around his hysterical wife and offer comforting words. Words he did not had.

Optimus felt as if someone had punched him in the spark over and over again. Emotions began piling up inside of him, ready to break free of their confines. Arcee had been captured. By a Decepticon. He instantly began blaming himself. When he first chose her to join the army, he should've fought to have her on his team. He would've been able to protect her. Make sure this never happened. Pit! Had he fought to have her on his team, they'd be together by now! Maybe even spark mates and have a family! But because of them being separated this way and his cowardess at admitting his feelings for her, it has not happened…yet.

"How? What happened?" Optimus rumbled dangerously.

"We only have her last communication," Rayna sighed as he began playing her last radio communication on the tape recorder she had brought along with her.

Optimus' spark swelled up at the sound of Arcee's voice over the tiny speakers. She sounded so happy. So confidant. The way she was before leaving for the mission that morning. Then he glanced at Abelard and Ada and remembered the situation.

His spark immediately shattered all over again.

(_Arcee_/**Tailgate**)

"_Arcee to Delta Team. Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?_"

"**Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement.**"

"_So can your aim, Tailgate. If you tagged that sniper back at the artillery depo, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand._"

"**From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead.**"

"_Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow. What's your position?_"

"**About half a klik from the depo due north. Think you can find it, partner?**"

"_Trust me, Tailgate. My navigation abilities are one-. UGH! ARGH!_"

"That's where it cuts off," Rayna pointed out.

She slowly studied the reactions of Optimus, Abelard and Ada sitting before her. They broke her spark. Like them, she was worried. Arcee was practically her sister. They had a close relationship. They always went to each other for girl advice. And to think that one Decepticon could end it all broke her spark all over again.

Ada was sobbing even more hysterically than before. Arcee is her only sparkling. Her baby girl. Originally, she was against the idea of Arcee joining the army. From what Optimus always told her and Abelard, it was like signing your very own death certificate by even just joining the cadet training at the Academy. However, when she saw how much Arcee wanted this and how happy this made her, she began supporting Arcee's choice and everything she did in the army. That support faded each time Arcee came back from a mission with an injury. This kidnapping destroyed what was left of her support.

Abelard's servos were frozen in shock. Pure, unbelievable shock. That was Arcee. His sparkling. His little girl. His only daughter that had been taken hostage. Immediately, he knew that Arcee was being tortured for information right now. While they sat there unable to do anything to bring their baby femme home. Unlike Ada, Abelard supported her decision to join the army from the get-go. That support never faded every time she came back injured unlike Ada's. Abelard understood the risks. Optimus made sure he understood what could happen. However, it didn't mean he liked it.

The urge to break down crying like Ada became stronger with each cycle for Optimus. His servos were churning in anger. How dare they take her away! How dare they even THINK about laying their filthy claws all over his Arcee! Optimus inwardly cringed as he thought about what could be happening to her right now. Intense torture. Energon prods. Hung high above the ground. Broken servos. Cuts, dents and bruises. Her voice box strained as she let out screams of pain. Blue and lavender optics filled with intense pain that built the more she suffered. Then he heard her voice as if he was there begging for them to stop hurting her. To kill her. Wait. She wouldn't plead for mercy. She was too strong for that. However, he knew that after this, her spirit would be broken.

"I am so sorry."

The four looked up when they heard the sad, heartbroken voice from the door. They faced the doorway and saw Tailgate standing there with saddened optics. At Abelard's invitation, he walked in and sat down beside Optimus on the lounge.

"If I was there sooner," Tailgate trailed off as another sob blocked his voice box.

"Tailgate, had you been there with Arcee, you too would have been captured. We will find a way to rescue her. I promise," Optimus swore.

"She was my first friend at the Academy. She's my best friend. My closest friend. Cliffjumper is my best and close friend too. But he comes second to Arcee. Optimus, Arcee is the one who helped me with my training. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in the army today. I owe my life to her. Which is why…," determination filled Tailgate's voice as he began a new sentence while standing up, "I want to be the one who rescues Arcee."

"Tailgate, Arcee would want you to be safe," Rayna rejected.

"No disrespect, Your Highness. But I am not going to let my best friend die. Besides, she would do the same for me. So why can't I do this for her?" Tailgate demanded.

Deep down, Rayna, Optimus, Abelard and Ada knew that Tailgate was correct. Had the roles been reversed, Arcee would stop at nothing to rescue her partner. Tailgate is the same way. He would do anything to save Arcee and Cliffjumper. This was a quality Optimus couldn't help but admire.

"Soldier, are you sure you want to do this?" Optimus asked.

"With all my spark, sir. I wouldn't care if this mission would be my last mission. Because if I were to die, I would die knowing that I tried to rescue my partner," Tailgate answered.

"Then I do not see why I should try and stop you," Optimus proclaimed, causing Tailgate to smile, "Good luck, soldier."

Optimus stood straight and saluted at the young soldier. Tailgate saluted back. When both mechs lowered their hands, Tailgate marched out of the residence. Optimus went to follow Tailgate, intent to help him with his rescue mission. However, a small hand stopped him. And that small hand belonged to Rayna. Immediately, he knew that she was going to stop him from going to rescue Arcee. Originally, Optimus was going to protest Rayna's attempts to stop his plans. Then…he remembered something. That Rayna's command superseded his own. Knowing that it was a battle he was going to lose, he sighed and slumped down.

"I'm doing this to protect you, Orion," Rayna told him, using his real name, "Not just from Decepticons that would stand in your path. Arcee would do more than put a dent in your chassis if you risked your life for her."

Numerous cycles passed by. All that Optimus, Abelard and Ada could do is sit there and worry about Arcee. They couldn't imagine what she is going through. Rayna had excused herself so she could manage communications for the mission. Even though she was the Princess/sole ruler of Cybertron, she still liked to work. Even as a sparkling, she didn't like all of Cybertron handed to her on a silver platter. She worked hard. She even helped Optimus with some of his work as a historical archivist back when Optimus Prime was Orion Pax. And when the war started, she helped supply weapons, lay out battle strategies and monitor communications.

"Will she be OK?" Ada whispered.

"Ada, I have personally seen Arcee in a fight. She is the strongest warrior I know. It's going to take more than this to bring her down," Optimus reassured her.

"Optimus, maybe you should tell her the truth," Abelard said, "You know, when you see here again."

"Abelard, you know why I cannot tell her about us being soul mates," Optimus rumbled.

"The Decepticons are going to come after my daughter regardless of this, Optimus! You know that! I know that! Everybody knows that! Let me ask you this. Do you want to tell her and have a long and happy life with her now? Or continuously put it off until she bleeds out in your arms?" Ada asked.

She was being harsh. Ada knew this. But she had to enforce the reality to Optimus. If he kept on putting it off, it would be too late for him to tell her. Optimus didn't like the fact that Ada was right about the soul mates business. However, he still stands by his decision to keep it a secret from Arcee. Then…the nightmare hit him. The nightmare he always has. Arcee. Covered in Energon. _Her_ Energon. The Decepticons standing over her lifeless body in the battlefield. Optimus charging at the Decepticons that killed her, ready to avenge her. Megatron delivering the final blow and him holding her lifeless body in his arms as he died.

The sounds of heels clicking against the floor broke their current mood. Immediately, they looked up and saw Rayna standing there. They stood up. Hoping for news.

"I have good news and bad news," Rayna began.

Her face showed sadness. Her voice contained sadness. Everything said sadness. Optimus, Abelard and Ada stood there. Waiting to her the good and bad news. They needed to know whether or not they had rescued Arcee in time.

"They rescued Arcee," Rayna announced.

Optimus visibly relaxed in relief. His soul mate was alive. She was safe. They would get another chance. Abelard and Ada let out sobs of relief and held each other. Then they began asking Ada questions.

"How is she?" Abelard asked.

"Will she be alright?" Ada pressed.

"Broken arm, acid scratch and some other minor injuries. Nothing Ratchet couldn't fix," Rayna answered.

"What's the bad news?" Optimus asked, souring the mood.

"She's not doing well mentally. Her kidnapper, Airachnid, had escaped. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee had managed to rescue Arcee in time. However…Tailgate was killed," Rayna answered.

Optimus immediately knew the cause of Arcee's mental distress. Tailgate's death. He knew how close Arcee and Tailgate were. They said so themselves multiple times. They were like brother-and-sister along with Cliffjumper. And to have all of that end in a klik…well, he felt her pain as if it were his own.

"Judging from Arcee's recounts of her kidnapping, Airachnid tortured her for attack coordinates concerning Decepticon locations. Arcee stood her ground. Refusing to give away information she didn't know regardless. Then…Airachnid brought in Tailgate. He was in a pretty bad way. Airachnid asked Arcee again. Threatening to bring harm to Tailgate if she didn't tell her what she wanted. That was when Arcee decided to tell the truth. That she didn't know the coordinates. Airachnid didn't believe her and…well, she killed Tailgate in front of her," Rayna recalled.

"Can we see her?" Abelard asked.

"She's knocked out, Abelard. Ratchet had to subdue her. She was hysterical. Maybe tomorrow when she's better," Rayna sighed sadly.

Abelard and Ada went to protest…then they thought about their protests. Deep down, they knew that Rayna was right. They should see their daughter tomorrow. When she's better.

That night, Optimus decided to visit the medical bay. It was late. Really late. When everybody should be in their quarters recharging for the next day. However, he found himself unable to sleep. Worried about his soul mate. Optimus knew that he was breaking the rules. But he didn't care.

When he reached her quarters, she wasn't asleep like she was supposed to be. Instead, she sat up wide-awake on her berth. Her broken arm in a metallic sling. The acid cut on her cheek bandaged. Her cheeks wet with tears as she sobbed. Sobbed over the loss of Tailgate.

"Arcee."

Arcee gasped as she looked up. Her optics showing the emotional pain she felt. She saw Optimus standing there. Concern filling his regal blue optics. Immediately, she tried to make herself look well-rested and that she hadn't been crying. But failed. Optimus knew her better than anyone. Her efforts would be in vein.

"Optimus," Arcee greeted as she wiped some stray tears from her pained optics, "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned," Optimus answered as he sat on her berth, "Is this about…?"

"Tailgate," Arcee finished, her voice cracking.

Immediately, Optimus secured Arcee in his arms and pulled her gently into his lap. Gently, he rocked her and comforted her as she cried against his chassis. Arcee needed to let all of her sadness, grief and pain out rather than bottle it in. If she didn't…he feared that she would do something she would regret and possibly get herself killed.

"I heard about what happened with Airachnid," Optimus sighed.

Optimus omitted the fact that he wanted to go out there and rescue her himself but Rayna had stopped him from doing so. She didn't need to find out. Not yet, at least.

"I told her the truth. I don't know anything about the attack coordinates. I swore upon the AllSpark that I didn't know anything. And she killed him! She killed my partner!" Arcee sobbed.

"Airachnid is a Decepticon, Arcee. You can never trust their word. Even if you gave them what they want, they would never keep their end of the bargain," Optimus told her, hinting that he knew the only reason she said this was to protect Tailgate.

"Seeing her slicing Tailgate's spark chamber made me want to do the same to her!" Arcee growled.

Those words delivered a blow to Optimus' spark. Arcee was never one for revenge. Normally, she is the one that talks fellow soldiers out of revenge. Saying that it never solves anything and only taints the memory of the deceased. Optimus decided that he needed to turn the tables on her.

"Revenge never solves anything, Arcee. You are a brilliant soldier. The best soldier I've ever known. And I never want to see you stoop down to their level. You are too smart for that. Tailgate died with honor. He died to save his friend. He is one with the AllSpark now. He no longer has to live through the pain and suffering of this war. He is in a happier place. And he will always watch over you," Optimus proclaimed.

Arcee began feeling better. Optimus always knew what to say in times like these. He always knew how to comfort her when she was growing up and that never changed.

"Thank you, Optimus. You always did know what to say," Arcee smiled, causing Optimus to chuckle.

They gazed up into each other's optics. The force of attraction pulling them in. There was nobody to stop them this time. Why let this opportunity slip away?

Gently, Optimus planted his lips on Arcee's, his glossa slipping into her mouth. He never got tired of her taste. Arcee retaliated by slipping her own glossa inside his mouth. The kiss became more passionate as Optimus pushed her against the berth. Her body arching against him as she ground her pelvis into his. He growled her name, making no attempt to hide how much he wanted to claim her.

_CLANG!_

They stopped when they heard the sound of someone dropping an object. Normally, the mood would die and Optimus and Arcee would pretend that what just happened between them hadn't happened. This time wasn't the case. Their lips clashed against each other, more furious than their previous round. In revenge, Optimus grounded his much broader pelvis into hers with a growl. Hitting her straight in the center. Arcee gasped and threw her head back. Her body completely surrendering to Optimus as waves of pleasure drowned her.

Taking advantage, Optimus attacked her neck, biting a little too hard. Rather then let out a scream of pain, she gasped and moaned in pleasure, begging for more. The sensations were pleasant instead of painful. Swiping his glossa over her throat briefly, Optimus locked his jaw into her shoulder.

"Optimus," she moaned breathlessly before he kissed her hard and violently.

His hidden away cable was throbbing relentlessly, desperately needing release. Years of sexual tension were building up between them. Optimus' hand seductively snuck its way up her thigh, causing Arcee's spark to race in desire. However, when he went to remove her lower plating, she froze underneath him. A red flag suddenly rose up in her mind, stopping her from continuing forward. They needed to stop. Before doing something they could possibly regret later.

"Optimus, stop," Arcee begged him as she broke the kiss.

Optimus' lust-filled optics gazed into Arcee's. The pain had returned within them. That was when he remembered the events that had transpired before her today. Her kidnapping. The torture. Tailgate's murder. She's still vulnerable. Immediately, he began feeling as if he was taking advantage over her state. Just so he could satisfy his own selfish needs.

"I'm so sorry, Arcee," Optimus whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't blame yourself," Arcee pleaded, "You weren't taking advantage of me. But…we can't do this."

Optimus nodded against her, showing that he understood what she was saying. But he still didn't remove himself from hovering over her body.

"Can I hold you then? Hold you until I know you're alright?" Optimus begged her.

Arcee nodded without hesitation. She still sought comfort from him. Carefully, they moved around so Optimus could fit on the berth next to Arcee. They laid on their sides facing each other. Arcee's bad arm resting delicately against her stomach. Optimus' hands gently cradled her towards his body.

"Goodnight, Arcee," Optimus whispered against her helm as he planted a kiss.

"Goodnight, Optimus," Arcee murmured before slipping into recharge, the day's events taking its toll on her.

Optimus smiled as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. And his forever. Not that Arcee knew this yet. Even though they came close to ending the years of sexual tension between them on numerous occasions. Before Optimus could stop himself, he fell into a deep recharge, still holding her close. He didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

When they awoke the next morning, Rayna was squealing in happiness while taking photos.

"_I watched you die.  
><em>_I heard you cry every night in your sleep.  
><em>_I was so young.  
><em>_You should have known better than to lean on me..._

_You never thought of anyone else.  
><em>_You just so your pain.  
><em>_And now I cry in the middle of the night,  
><em>_For the same damn thing…_

_Because of you.  
><em>_I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
><em>_Because of you.  
><em>_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

_Because of you!  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything!<br>Because of you!  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in…<em>

_Because of you!  
><em>_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!  
><em>_Because of you!  
><em>_I am afraid…_

_Because of you…_

_Because of you…_"

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! How's that for an update? That last scene was inspired by haloangel21's drawing, <strong>_**TFP: More Than Friends 5**_**. Hope you don't mind, halo! That was too adorable and I couldn't resist!**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: From the Inside

**He's back… *insert ****dramatic music here***** Wait. That's for **_**Fading Light**_**. Whoopsie doodle.**

**If anyone asks, that never happened. OK? REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz-Transformers: **_**Awesome song! And this got a little awkward reading…**_

**Awkward how? I'll see if I can rectify that for future reasons. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I really feel bad for arcee because of what she has to go through. If I were in her shoes, I might feel the same way. Hope you update this story and the Fading Light story soon.**_

**I'll try. But I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**This is so beautiful and sad at the same time! I need a tissue to cry.. –runs off crying hysterically- That reminds me!I really do need to start drawing the next scene of my "More than Friends" series. –facepalms- sorry. I have a drawer's block. hehehe. ^w^" I love that song as well and it's all right for you to use my drawings in your story(s).**_

**Here. *****hands you a box of tissues***** We may need them. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCS rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**From the Inside**_** belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**Yep. That's right! I'm using another Linkin Park song in my Transformers story. First time was in **_**Revenge of Optimus Prime**_** then another five times in **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**. This marks the…seventh time this happens. How cool is that? I'm starting to love Linkin Park so much right now! And…I'm close to mastering **_**What I've Done**_**, **_**New Divide**_** and **_**Iridescent**_** on the piano. I feel so proud!**

**And yes. I know that **_**From the Inside**_** doesn't suit the topic of this chapter. But…I'm running out of ideas. Both for songs and stuff I can write in here. So if you have suggestions, feel free to throw them into your reviews. Seriously. Writer's block is a BITCH! Speaking of writer's block, it's dying when it comes to **_**Talida Prime: Fading Light**_**. YAY! I HAVE A SOLID IDEA! You can expect an update in a week or so. Depending on my muse and my friend who is writing a One Direction story with me. :P**

**ENJOY!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me… **_**I'm gonna live my life! No matter what, we party tonight! I'm gonna li-li-live my life! I know that we gon' be alright!**_** And there goes a page on an author's note again. SLAGGING PIT SPAWN!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know who to trust. No surprise…<br>__(Everyone feels so far away from me.)  
><em>_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies…  
><em>_(Trying not to break. But I'm so tired of this deceit.)_

_(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet.)  
><em>_(All I ever think about is this.)  
><em>_Ohhh…  
><em>_(All the tiring time between.)  
><em>_(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me.)_

_Take everything from the inside…  
><em>_And throw it all away…  
><em>_Cuz I swear for the last time…  
><em>_I won't trust myself with you…_

_Tension is building inside steadily…  
><em>_(Everyone feels so far away from me.)  
><em>_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me…  
><em>_(Trying not to break. But I'm so tired of this deceit.)_

_(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet.)  
><em>_(All I ever think about is this.)  
><em>_Ohhh…  
><em>_(All the tiring time between.)  
><em>_(And how much trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me.)_

_Take everything from the inside…  
><em>_And throw it all away…  
><em>_Cuz I swear for the last time…  
><em>_I won't trust myself with you…_"

Optimus was frustrated. Worried. And frustrated. He was trying to reach his parents. But to no advil. When the war first started, they understood that they couldn't hear from each other as much as they did when Optimus was Orion Pax. So they settled on communication once a month if they were able to. This was something that made Optimus nervous. They always answered the phone.

"Optimus," Rayna panted as she ran into his office, kneeling as she gasped for air. _Wow. I really need to exercise way more than I do._

"Rayna. Is something wrong?" Optimus immediately asked as he stood upright, "Is Arcee alright?"

"She's fine, Optimus," Rayna immediately answered, smiling a little at Optimus' evident concern for the blue femme who just happens to be his soul mate, "This is about your parents."

"I've been trying to reach them for the past megacycle. They're not picking up. I'm going to head over there," Optimus decided as he stood up…only to stop when he saw Rayna's facial expression, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Rayna began.

What Rayna told Optimus next just about destroyed his world.

One hour later, Arcee was returning from a mission. It was her first mission since Tailgate's death two months ago. She had to wait until she had a clean bill of health both physically and mentally before she could return to the field. And just before she got assigned the mission, Ratchet gave her just what she needed.

"Arcee!"

Arcee turned around at the sound of the voice. She saw Rayna approaching her. Running at high speeds. Immediately, she knew that something was wrong. Rayna never ran unless something was seriously wrong. When the techno-organic stood before her, Arcee knelt down, concern filling her optics.

"Rayna! What's wrong?" Arcee asked, "Is it mum and dad? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, Arcee. Don't worry. It's…well, it's about Optimus," Rayna started.

"Is he alright?" Arcee immediately demanded.

"He won't be once I give him a whack on the head when he returns!" Rayna answered, making no attempt to hide how pissed off he was at Optimus for doing what he did.

"Why? What did he do?" Arcee wanted to know.

"Nothing. Just GO AFTER MEGATRON IN KAON ALONE!" Rayna snapped.

Arcee remained the way she was. Shocked. Optimus always frowned upon any Cybertronian on their side travelling to Kaon alone. The quest was too dangerous. Very few that went to Kaon actually come back alive and intact. Whenever someone suggested they go to Kaon alone, Optimus stopped them. And here he was. Travelling to Kaon. Alone. Against what he believed in.

"He frowns upon anyone travelling to Kaon without backup. What would make him reconsider his beliefs?" Arcee pondered aloud.

"I told him some bad news," Rayna sighed before answering the silent question, "His parents were killed by Megatron."

Arcee felt her spark go out to Optimus. He was close to his parents. Whenever they talked over radio link, he was always smiling. Arcee had met his parents a few times before. His father was a good mech with nothing but pure intentions. She only wished that she could say the same kind words about Optimus' mother. When they first met, Arcee actually wondered how someone as pure and kind as Optimus was related to someone who was unkind and a snob.

"He's not going to survive," Arcee shook her head.

"That's why I'm sending you out there to stop him. He wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't listen to Ratchet. But I am sure that Primus himself will back me up on this when I say that he will listen to you," Rayna remarked, "When he sees you there, he'll change his mind and care more about getting you out of there."

"Not if he has his mind set on something," Arcee retorted as she shook her head.

"You may never know until you try," Rayna winked before walking away.

"I will never understand that techno-organic," Arcee muttered as she transformed into her vehicular mode and raced towards Kaon.

When she arrived at Kaon, nerves began settling deep within her internal systems. She still couldn't believe that she was actually standing here. In Kaon. This place is the Decepticon capitol of Cybertron. The place where Autobot nightmares are made of.

Normally, whenever she was near the boundaries of Kaon, she would retreat. Then, she remembered just why she was standing before Cybertron's most dangerous place. Optimus had come here. Hell bent on revenge against Megatron.

And she was the only one who could talk sense into him.

She heard grunting. Familiar grunting. She would be able to recognize them anywhere. Unfolding the blades in her arms, she took off running. She didn't have to go far. Just towards the west side of the Decepticon stronghold standing tall. When she turned the corner, she saw something she had a hard time believing.

Megatron was lying on the ground. With Optimus looming over his grey body. Dealing numerous punches and pounding the Decepticon into scrap metal. Immediately, she knew that Optimus was taking his anger out on Megatron. Because Megatron was the one who murdered his parents moments before.

"Optimus, please! Have mercy!" Megatron spluttered.

"You didn't give my parents any mercy! DID YOU?" Optimus roared as he punched Megatron's face once again, "You! You are without mercy, Megatron! Now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff." **(AN: hehe. See if you can guess where I got that line from.)**

With those harsh words said, Optimus unfolded the blade from his right arm. Megatron was beaten by punches and kicks long enough. Now to make the kill. Megatron's blood red optics widened with fear as he realized what is to happen. Yes. The ruthless Decepticon leader is now fearing for his not-so-valuable life. Optimus had his arm raised high. His orange blade glowed in the bright flames.

"OPTIMUS!"

Optimus' own regal blue optics widened at the sound of that familiar voice. No. There was no way that that strong, beautiful, angelic voice could belong to _her_. But it does. Slowly, Optimus turned around, forgetting about Megatron on the ground visibly shaking in fear. He saw Arcee standing there. Her blue and lavender optics filled with concern. Concern about his wellbeing.

"Arcee!" Optimus gasped as he ran towards her, "You can't be here. It's not safe. You have to go back."

"Not without you!" Arcee retorted.

"I have business to finish," Optimus rumbled, "I will meet you at the boarder."

"Killing Megatron isn't going to bring them back, Optimus. No matter how much you want to bring them back, you can't. And killing Megatron isn't going to solve anything. It's going to provoke retaliation from the Decepticons. Not end the war either," Arcee shot back, glaring at him as he went to open his mouth, "And DON'T you dare say that I know nothing about loss, Optimus Prime. Remember how I lost Tailgate two months ago? You're the one who supported me. And do you remember what you said to me when I swore revenge on Airachnid? Huh? How you told me that I was too smart for that? Well…that applies to you too, Optimus! You're our strongest force in this war! We can't win this without you!"

Optimus stared into Arcee's optics. The soft blue with the lavender circles. They were pleading him to listen to her. Raw emotion filled her slightly watering optics as she tried not to begin crying in front of the Autobot Commander. Immediately, he knew the emotional wounds from Tailgate's death hadn't full healed. And that they would never heal.

When he lost his parents, he thought that his world had fallen apart before him. Sure. He was closer to his dad and he never truly got along well with his mother. But they were still his family. In fact, his parents were the only family he had left. However, when he saw Arcee standing before him, he remembered something. His world hadn't completely fallen apart with their deaths like his first thought. He still had people here who loved him, respected him and needed him here. Ratchet. Rayna.

Arcee.

There was no denying that she depended on him as much as he depended on her. Arcee had known Optimus her entire life. Since she was only half a cycle old. Despite having her parents around and alive, Optimus practically raised her. Taught her everything she needed to know about life and becoming a soldier spy. If something happened to him – such as going offline, who would she turn to? What would happen to Arcee if Optimus ended up being killed in battle?

Then…he thought about what would happen if he ever lost the blue femme. There was no doubt that Optimus would do what he just did moments before. Sprint through columns of fire roaring as he tried desperately to avenge Arcee. Stop fighting the war because he would feel as if he had nothing left to fight for. Maybe even join her at the Well of AllSpark within a stellar cycle. Maybe less.

Immediately, he unfolded his cannon and shot at Megatron's beaten frame. However, the shot didn't hit the Decepticon lord like Arcee thought it would. Instead, it hit the ground where Megatron's Energon stained the lifeless materials.

"Let's go home," Optimus rumbled as he folded his cannon back inside his arm.

He placed a hand on Arcee's back between her winglets. Arcee tried her best not to shiver as electricity coursed through her at his touch. Now wasn't appropriate. She simply let Optimus lead her away from Megatron and out of Kaon.

Until…

"Your parents were only the first of your loved ones I intend to kill, Optimus. And that hot little femme of yours is nearing the top of my list!" Megatron roared.

Immediately, the retreating _unofficial couple_ froze as those words hit them like a punch. Arcee felt Optimus' body tense up in anger next to her. She knew he was tempted to run back and repeat the actions he took upon learning about his parents' murder under his hand. But Arcee didn't want him to. She never wanted Optimus to risk his life for her because she thought it was unnecessary. But he still did.

Because he loves her.

"Optimus, let's go. It's not worth it," Arcee immediately suggested.

Optimus looked at Arcee in disbelief, his optics voicing his mental question: _Are you crazy?_ Megatron had basically threatened to bring harm to her and Arcee only shrugged it off and said that it 'wasn't worth it?' He wasn't going to let that fly.

Before Arcee could comprehend, Optimus swiftly shoved her behind his towering frame. His spark cackling in the desire to protect what was his. With one hand keeping her behind him, he unfolded the cannon from his free arm and fired at Megatron. This shot hit the Decepticon lord dead center on the chest. Megatron grunted as the shot knocked him back several feet towards a building.

Without hesitation (and not wanting to deal with any angry Decepticon forces), Optimus scooped Arcee in his arms and ran, carrying her out of the battlefield. By the time he finally set her on her pedes, they were well past the boundaries.

"Was that really necessary?" Arcee demanded as she folded her arms across her chassis and gave Optimus a face that clearly read, _Don't shit with me, Prime_.

"I need to protect you, Arcee," Optimus rumbled as he knelt before her.

"I appreciate the gesture. But I don't need you to protect me, Optimus. I'm not a sparkling anymore. I can protect myself!" Arcee retorted.

_Believe me. I know that._ "You can't stop me from protecting you, Arcee," Optimus shot back.

"You have other things to worry a-MMPH!" Arcee's continued protests were cut off by Optimus' lips planting themselves on her own, giving her a kiss so hard and violent, her lips would be bruised if they were human.

His arms held her tightly against his form, nearly suffocating her. He was desperately showing her why he wants to protect her so badly. Why he needed to. Slowly, Arcee reacted by kissing him back just as forcefully. Inwardly, she was hoping that he wasn't just kissing her just so he could stop her protests. Or that afterwards, they would return to pretending that moments like this never happened and trying to resist ending the years of tension between them.

All too soon for them, Optimus broke the kiss, his regal blue optics blazing. Arcee's shoulders rose and fell with every intake as she bit her bottom lip shyly. This was the third time where they came close to ending those years of tension. And that was the most violent kiss Optimus has ever given her out of those times. Her lips were slightly throbbing, wishing that the kiss would never end. Her optics were unfocused.

Optimus knew that she wanted more. In fact, so did he. He pulled her in and kissed her again. The kiss was just as hard and violent as the preceeding kiss. However, just as they were getting into the heat of the moment by touching each other suggestively, common sense overtook the both of them and they pulled away.

"We must never speak of this," Arcee panted, beating him to the punch.

"Agreed," Optimus panted, "This is only to protect you, Arcee. If Megatron ever found out that I'm in love with you-."

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Arcee cut him short.

"_Guys! Yoo hoo! You there?_"

"Bad timing, Rayna!" Arcee groaned into the open commlink.

"_Did you get Optimus out of there or what?_"

"I can hear you, Rayna. You're on an open channel. And yes. She talked some sense into me," Optimus answered on Arcee's behalf.

"_Sweet. Well…you guys need to get back to base. I've got missions for you guys._"

"We're on our way," Optimus and Arcee nodded at the same time before terminating the transmission.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Arcee asked.

"Can we talk about this moment later?" Optimus pleaded.

Arcee could only nod before they began making the long journey back to the base.

They never did talk about that moment on the battlefield.

"_I WON'T WASTE MYSELF ON YOU!  
>YOU!<br>YOU!_

_WASTE MYSELF ON YOU!_  
><em>YOU!<em>  
><em>YOU!<em>

_I'll take everything from the inside…  
><em>_And throw it all away…  
><em>_Cuz I swear for the last time…  
><em>_I won't trust myself with you…_

_Everything from the inside…  
><em>_And just throw it all away…  
><em>_Cuz I swear for the last time…  
><em>_I won't trust myself with YOU!_

_YOU!_

_YOU!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I love teasing you guys.<strong>

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8: Never Gonna Be Alone

**Me: **_**Into your head. Into your mind. Out of your soul. Race through your veins. You can't escape… You can't escape…**_

**Optimus: Ahem. Ice…**

**Me: **_**Into your life. Into your dreams. Out of the dark. Sunlight again. You can't explain… You can't explain…**_

**Optimus: Uh… Ice…**

**Me: **_**Can you feel it? Can you feel it rushin' through your hair? Rushin' through your head? Can you feel it… Can you feel it…**_

**Optimus: IceGirl…**

**Me: **_**Don't let nobody tell you your life is over! Be every colour that you are… Into the rush now! You don't have to know how! Know it all before you try…**_

**Optimus: ICEGIRL, YOU'RE WRITING A STORY!**

**Me: Oh. Whoops. Sorry about that, everybody. Thanks, Optimus.**

**Optimus: You are welcome. *****walks away*******

**Me: You never saw that. That song was **_**Into the Rush **_**by Aly and AJ, by the way. Now…where was I? Oh. Right.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Phaedra39: **_**You're sooo mean! Why do you do that to poor Optimus and Arcee?**_

**Because I can and I'm evil. :P Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Whoa. I'm glad Arcee managed to help Optimus regain his senses. Hope you update this soon.**_

**How's this one for an update? Thanks for the review!**

**OK. This one experiences another bout of death in the family. Sorry, everyone! But I really wanna get those out of the way. Next chapter will sort of be a cheerful one. I promise.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Never Gonna Be Alone**_** rightfully belongs to Nickelback and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Time is going by. So much faster than I…<br>__And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside…  
><em>_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…_

_You're never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on…<br>__If you ever feel like letting go,  
><em>_I won't let you fall…  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone!  
><em>_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone…_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands.  
><em>'_Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…_

_You're never gonna be alone!  
><em>_From this moment on…  
><em>_If you ever feel like letting go,  
><em>_I won't let you fall…_

_When all hope is gone,  
><em>_I know you can carry on…  
><em>_We're gonna see the world out!  
><em>_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone…_"

Arcee was in her quarters. Knees drawn up to her chassis as she rested her helm on top of them. It's been six months since Tailgate's death at Airachnid's hand and four months since the deaths of Optimus' parents at Megatron's hand. Granted, they were not as sad and grieving as much as when they first occurred. But deep down, the pain was still there. And it still hurt to think about them at times.

Arcee was this way because she encountered Tailgate's killer once again moments before. She encountered Airachnid. Optimus was beside her once again. His hesitation to leave her side had amused Megatron and Airachnid. Airachnid's son, Karan, just happened to be involved in this battle. In the heat of the moment, Arcee had accepted an opportunity fate had given her and fired at Megatron. Megatron, however, had lightning reflexes and her shot just bounced off of him.

And hit Karan.

The moment Karan fell to the ground dead, Airachnid stopped being a Decepticon. For mere moments, she was a mother grieving her dead son. Airachnid fell beside her son's body and began wailing and sobbing hysterically. Knowing that there will be retaliation if they stayed, Optimus took Arcee away. Like he had done four months ago, he scooped Arcee in his arms and ran away. Arcee's leg joints were locked in shock. Refusing to move and carry her home. Ratchet surmised that Arcee had slipped into shock over what had happened.

"What happened was not your fault," Optimus immediately told her as he rejoined her megacycles later.

"Than why does it feel like it is?" Arcee asked as she went to remove herself from Optimus' grasp.

Optimus, however, showed no intention of letting Arcee go anytime soon. Immediately, he held her tight against his chassis. Like he has always done. Feelings of safety, comfort, happiness and love began sweeping over Arcee. These feelings always washed over her whenever she was in Optimus' arms. These feelings were something she treasured and wanted to keep with her. Forever. Softly, she smiled to herself when she heard him speak. Felt him speak.

"Arcee, what happened on the battlefront today could have happened to anyone. Karan's death was Megatron's fault. Not yours. While it was your shot, it was Megatron instinct to block the shot that resulted in Karan's death. You are not to blame," Optimus reassured her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They have no idea how they got here. But they were here. Optimus was lying on Arcee's berth with Arcee on top of his chassis. His arms held her tight against him. The heat and the tension was threatening to overcome him. But after the last occasions where they had kissed and nearly interfaced, he couldn't succumb. He didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted.

So they settled with their current position. Snuggled together on the berth. Gently, Optimus placed his large hands on her small chassis, feeling her spark race underneath. Electricity ran through Arcee at that gentle touch. In return, she placed her small hand on his chassis, feeling his own spark race under her touch.

They wanted to do it now. They wanted to confess their undying love for each other. Maybe even race to Rayna and demand that she marry them that moment. Their optics locked and they knew that they wanted the same thing. Their love. Their sparks. Their bodies. Their souls. Everything that they could give one another.

Then they heard a sickening sound coming from outside the metallic walls. Slowly, they detached themselves from each other and walked to the window. Arcee was one of the fortunate soldiers that were given a quarters with a window. With curious optics, they gazed out the window.

"An infection is spreading," Optimus rumbled.

"I guess the rumors were true," Arcee remarked, earning a confused look from Optimus, "There has been chatter over the commlinks around the Delta Team. Numerous soldiers have been claiming that Megatron was engineering a virus. No one fully knew how the virus would kill and when they would unleash it. Chatter also said that it has been called the Cybonic Plague."

As Arcee gazed out the window again, she had to do a double take. So did Optimus. They had a hard time believing that their optics were seeing this. Granted, the people looked too small to see fully. But they knew who they were.

Abelard and Ada.

Arcee's parents. And they appeared to be sick. Immediately, Arcee knew. Megatron was affecting people with the Cybonic Plague. And her parents were among the victims.

Without wasting any time, Arcee bolted from the window and out the room. Immediately, Optimus followed her. Deep down, he knew what was to happen. And he didn't want to leave her alone with what was to come. He couldn't. Besides, her parents were his friends as well.

"Mum! Dad!" Arcee screamed as she fell beside them.

"Stay away, Arcee. We don't want you to get sick as well," Ada pleaded her daughter.

"What happened?" Optimus demanded.

"Cybonic…plague," Abelard gasped.

Arcee felt lubricant pricking her optics. She knew something else from radio chatter.

There was no known cure.

For one last time, Arcee wrapped her arms around her father, careful to avoid contact with the contaminated Energon so she wouldn't contract the illness. Optimus did the same with Ada. No one deserves to die without feeling love. Immediately, Abelard and Ada reached out and grasped each other's hands. They were soul mates until the end.

Within moments…they were gone.

And Arcee finally shed her tears. Her parents were the only family she had left. Then like he did to Optimus' parents, Megatron killed them in cold blood. Optimus pulled her close. Three Cybertronians had died before her today. Karan. Then Abelard and Ada.

It was just too much.

That night, Arcee laid on her berth in her quarters. But she couldn't recharge. Everytime she closed her optics, she would see her parents' lifeless bodies. Making fresh tears flow freely from her optics. She hadn't felt this way since Tailgate had died six months ago. If it weren't for Optimus back then, she would have suffered for insomnia.

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. Slowly, she stood to her feet, her stance unsteady with the emotions that were threatening to overcome her. With shaky hands, she entered the code that unlocked and opened the sliding door.

She saw Optimus.

She didn't know that like herself, Optimus had been unable to recharge. He was grieving the loss of his friends and allies and worrying about Arcee's wellbeing. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and had to come and see for himself. When she began to break, he immediately ran inside and scooped her in his arms.

"Shhh…it will be alright, Arcee. I promise," Optimus whispered as he held her close.

"Don't leave me," Arcee whimpered as she clung to him.

"Never," Optimus swore as they laid together on her berth.

Eventually, Arcee cried herself to recharge on top of Optimus' chassis. Optimus tightened his grip on her with every whimper he heard come pass her mouth. The next few months were going to be hard for her. Physically and emotionally. That much he knew. Six months ago, she lost Tailgate. Now, she's lost her parents. Granted, he lost two of his dearest friends after losing his parents only four months ago.

But his main concern was for her. He was determined to show her she will never be alone.

Not while Energon flowed through his veins.

And who knows? Maybe Arcee will do the same for Optimus.

"_Oh…_

_You've gotta live every single day!  
><em>_Like it's the only one!  
><em>_What if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away!  
><em>_Could be our only one!  
><em>_You know it's only just begun._

_Every single day!  
><em>_Maybe our only one!  
><em>_What if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes…_

_Time is going by. So much faster than I!  
><em>_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you…_

_You're never gonna be alone!  
><em>_From this moment on…  
><em>_If you ever feel like letting go!  
><em>_I won't let you fall…_

_When all hope is gone!  
>I know that you can carry on…<br>__We're gonna see the world out!  
><em>_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone…_

_I'm gonna be there always…_

_I won't be missing one more day…_

_I'm gonna be there always…_

_I won't be missing one more day…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear Primus. Now I'm crying. I actually wrote this listening to a lot of songs by Anna Johnson. She's really good. Google 'annajohnsonmusic' and listen to her songs. Especially <strong>_**I'm Not Gonna Change for You**_**, **_**Damaged and Bruised**_**, **_**Goodbye**_** and **_**Sing it Out Loud**_**. They're really amazing. So go! Listen!**

**OK. Next chapter is where I need your help. I don't know what to write next. I've got two ideas:**

**Bumblebee's voice box is crushed. (Remember, Optimus and Arcee raised him. So it affects them as well.)**

**Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet evacuate to Earth and Rayna dies.**

**I'll also need some song ideas because I'm running low and I'm having a hard time finding songs that go with what I want and have the same meaning. Just a heads up, the idea that lost will appear in the story in some shape or form. It'll just be later on and in a different way. I just don't know what to write next.**

**So you guys should know the drill by now. Leave a review if you want more. Fave the story if you really like it. And if you want to keep track of when I update, add the story or me to your alerts.**

**Oh! 50****th**** reviewer gets to make a one-shot request. It can be a song-fic. But…I won't do yaoi. It's not that I don't like gay pairings. I mean, I believe that gay couples should get the same rights straight couples do. It's because I can't write gay pairings really well and I don't wanna ruin it if I did it wrong. Know what I mean?**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: I Need a Doctor

**Hey, guys! How's life? My life is great because…I'M ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!**

**To start the chapter off, I'm going to do my REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**When Optimus and Arcee's parents died reminded me of when Littlefoot's mom died in my movie The Land Before Time! That scene always makes me cry.**_

_**I do remember that Optimus ended up with the virus on the show TF:Prime on the HUB. I just can't wait to read the next chapter! This story is so very AWESOME!**_

_**Optimus and Arcee make a really great couple. It won't be long before Bee sees Optimus and Arcee as his parents! Optimus is one HOT Autobot!**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story!**_

**I can't wait to post the next chapter! THE LAND BEFORE TIME? I used to watch that all the time when I was little! I really need to watch them again. Also, Bumblebee always saw Optimus and Arcee as his parents. Even after they told him that they adopted him after his real parents were murdered. That was definitely something that wasn't going to be changed with this. Thanks for the review!**

**Phaedra39: **_**Wow! Plot twist! Good to see Optimus and Arcee have gotten themselves under control(mostly!) One thing you could add if you wanted, would be to show a little vulnerability from Optimus. After all, if they are to be together, he should learn to lean on Arcee, as well as allow her to lean on him. Yes, he is a strong leader, but everyone has their limit. It could be just everything piling up on him at once. He lost his parents, friends, and a good soldier all in a couple of months. Add to that, a threat (or injury) to Bee and the normally stoic mech could indeed have a moment of weakness that Arcee could help him through. (As much as I love Bee, having him get hurt by Megatron could be just the way to facilitate this, especially if a certain CMO wasn't sure Bee would survive!) Hope this helps!**_

**It does. I've gotten ideas swarming through my head thanks to your amazing ideas. I can see it all happening inside of my head… Oh sweet Primus. I felt like Megatron then when I said that. I think you're right about one thing. Everyone has their limits. Especially when everything piles up on you. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**How about the ship leaving Cybertron, carrying the victims of the Cybonic plague? Hope you update this soon.**_

**There were some people who were infected that managed to escape Cybertron. But there were people that weren't as lucky as them. Unfortunately, Abelard and Ada were among them. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**I vote Bumble Bees voice box next… be cause his voice box gets crushed on Cybertron. No matter the series.**_

**I agree with ya. That's why I'm doing it now. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**I Need a Doctor**_** belongs to Dr Dre and his respective record label. (Although, I've been listening to a lot of Anna Johnson as I wrote this.)**

**ENJOY! (SHIT! I need to find a dress for Rayna! Oh! By the way, I am NEVER using a rap song in a story again!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm about to lose my mind.<br>__You've been gone for so long.  
><em>_I'm running out of time.  
><em>_I need a doctor.  
><em>_Call me a doctor.  
><em>_I need a doctor, doctor,  
><em>_To bring me back to life…_

_I told the world one day, I would pay it back!  
><em>_Say it on tape and lay it, record it!  
><em>_So that one day, I could play it back!  
><em>_But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that!  
><em>_Doubt starting to creep in! Everyday, it's just so grey and black!_

_Hope! I just need a ray of that!  
><em>_'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em!  
><em>_They just say it's wack!  
><em>_They don't know what dope is!  
><em>_And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this!  
><em>_All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest!_

_You picked me up! Breathed new life in me!  
>I owe my life to you!<br>__But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see it like I do!  
><em>_But it just dawned on me! You lost a son!  
><em>_Daemons fighting you! It's dark!  
><em>_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you!_

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me!  
>Not the slightest clue!<br>_'_Cause me and you were like a crew!  
><em>_I was like your sidekick!  
><em>_You gon' either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic!  
><em>_Or you gon' hug me!  
><em>_But I'm out of options! There's nothing else I can do! 'Cause_

_I'm about to lose my mind!  
>You've been gone for so long!<br>I'm running out of time…  
><em>_I need a doctor!  
><em>_Call me a doctor!  
><em>_I need a doctor! Doctor!  
><em>_To bring me back to life…_

_It hurts when I see you struggle!  
><em>_You come to me with ideas!  
><em>_You say they're just pieces! So I'm puzzled!  
><em>_'Cause the shit I hear is crazy!  
><em>_But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more!  
><em>_Seems like your own opinion's not one you can form!_

_Can't make a decision! You keep questioning yourself!  
><em>_Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help!  
><em>_Like I'm your leader! You're supposed to fucking be my mentor!  
><em>_I can endure no more! I demand you remember know you are!_

_It was you who believed in me!  
>When everyone was telling you, "Don't sign me!"<br>__Everyone at the fucking label! Let's tell the truth!  
><em>_You risked your career for me!  
><em>_I know it as well as you!  
><em>_Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy!  
><em>_Dre, I'm crying in this booth!_

_You saved my life! Now maybe, it's my turn to save yours!  
><em>_But I can never repay you! What you did for me is way more!  
><em>_But I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me!  
><em>_Get up, Dre! I'm dying! I need you! Come back for fuck's sake! 'Cause,_"

It's been a year. A hard year for Optimus and Arcee. In that one single year alone, they have lost a lot of people they have cared about. Tailgate. Optimus' parents. Abelard and Ada. And they knew that these losses would only continue.

Physically, they were alright minus the occasional injury out on the battlefield. Emotionally, it was a different story. Emotional breakdowns were frequent. Although as time passed, it wasn't as frequent as when they had first begun. Optimus and Arcee occasionally spent the night together in one another's quarters to provide comfort for one another when things got hard to cope with. Specifically, after the funerals, first birthdays, wedding anniversary; then the dreaded first anniversary of their deaths. The human saying, 'the firsts are the hardest' also applied to Cybertronians. But over time, things got better for them.

"The Decepticons are going to go after the AllSpark. No doubt about that," Rayna pointed out, interrupting Optimus from his thoughts, "If Cybertronians can't reproduce naturally, they go to the Well of AllSparks and see if they will be given a sparkling. Basically, the Well of AllSparks is one of the only chances this race has of survival, even though sparks from there appeared less frequently when the war first started."

"What are we going to do? The Well of AllSparks is a valuable asset to all of Cybertron and heavily guarded. Protection that, I fear, will crumble under sheer force," Ratchet sighed sadly.

"We keep the guard up on the Well of AllSparks, we buy us time to come up with a plan. But eventually, that will crumble and Megatron claims the AllSpark. However, if we don't guard it, the Decepticons will have their claws on the AllSpark before any of us could utter, 'By the AllSpark!'" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Keeping the Well of AllSparks under constant guard is our only option for now. I mean, it's not like we can launch the AllSpark into space or something like that," Arcee stated.

"That's a good idea, Arcee," Rayna commented after some thought.

"But…I was joking!" Arcee retorted as she glanced around the room.

"While ejecting the AllSpark is risky, it's the only way to keep Megatron from getting his oily claws on one of Cybertron's most prized possessions and using the power it holds to build a new army and destroy the universe as we know it. Also, it gives us the opportunity to reclaim it later and keep the Transformers race alive when Cybertron is revitalized," Rayna stated.

"What do you think, boss?" Bulkhead asked, "Do you think we can do this?"

Optimus thought about the options that laid before him before deciding, "I believe that all other options concerning the protection of the AllSpark have been exhausted. I agree with the idea Arcee proposes. We shall launch the AllSpark into space."

Moments later, Optimus and Arcee were in the Cybertronian equivalent of a locker room preparing for their mission. Making sure that they were fully fueled with Energon and making sure their weapons would operate without malfunctions. Optimus noticed that Arcee wasn't sure about a setting on her cannons. Carefully, he knelt before her and took a look for her.

"Thanks," Arcee thanked with a smile as he fixed some unknown errors.

"Can we win, Arcee?" Optimus asked after a moment of heavy silence between them.

"Can we not?" Arcee retorted, using the answers that she knew Rayna and Alpha Trion would be using.

"When I was a clerk, I never had to worry about lives," Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, this wasn't going to be any other way than right now," Arcee told him, "Rayna and Alpha Trion told me that they knew that you were destined for this."

"That I was destined to trade the caste system for Decepticon tyranny?" Optimus' laugh was without humor.

"The war probably would have happened either way, Optimus. That wouldn't have changed. Even if Cybertron was still locked in caste and Guild. But none of us would be standing where we are today. Because everyone knows how much of a coward Sentinel Prime is," Arcee pointed out.

OK. At that, Optimus couldn't help but laugh. Arcee carried strong arguments. They would all be dead and Arcee wouldn't have been born had Sentinel Prime been the one leading the Autobots instead of him. He would have died having never met the femme he would love forever.

"You have always known me better than everyone else, Arcee," Optimus smiled as he held her close.

He was surprised when Arcee immediately broke away from his embrace. However, his surprise turned to happiness when she stood on the tops of her pedes and planted a sweet and tender kiss on his lips. Instantly, he pulled her in. It was meant to be a short kiss between the two of them. Nothing more than that. But with these two, one small kiss wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

Moments later, the two pulled away breathlessly. Their optics slightly unfocused. Their cheeks had a light taint of pink as the Energon within them rushed through them.

"Come on. We should get going," Arcee said.

Moments later, they had followed through with the plan Optimus had laid out to reach the Well of AllSparks. As promised, there encountered no Decepticons. Upon arrival, the six who went on this voyage scattered with different jobs. Bumblebee volunteered to distract Megatron and other drones by himself. Naturally, Optimus and Arcee protested to his plan, deeming it too dangerous. But Bumblebee promised them that they could do this. He wanted to do this. So all protests that they had disappeared.

Before they could blink or utter 'By the AllSpark,' Optimus and Arcee were there. Before one of the beating hearts of Cybertronian identity: the AllSpark itself. Ironhide and Jazz were standing at the rim of the Well. Looking out for trouble.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked.

"Let's get it done," Arcee nodded.

Together, they reached the portal towards the chamber of the AllSpark. There were problems that they faced with this mission. No Cybertronian could enter. And all Primes weren't allowed to execute the failsafe to eject the AllSpark. When time began, the failsafe was designated to prevent a Prime that went corrupt from ejecting the AllSpark for the wrong reasons. And no power could control it. The Cybertronian had to believe in the AllSpark. And Arcee was a big believer. Optimus immediately knew that his soul mate was the one for the job.

"Start the code," Optimus requested kindly, "Alpha Trion and Rayna told me the code and I will tell you now. But if you have any reservation about this, tell me now, Arcee. It won't work if you don't believe it's right."

"No problem here," Arcee immediately reassured him.

Arcee had no idea what any of these symbols meant. But Optimus knew them. After all, this was the language of the Original Thirteen Primes. He was Prime. Instinct told him what each symbol was. What every word meant. Placing a large hand on her waist, he told her every single symbol to enter into the code.

The vibrations they felt under their feet grew stronger with every word Arcee entered. Then…it happened. She entered the final symbol into the code. Together, Optimus and Arcee watched as the AllSpark slowly left their sight. Flying high towards the vast open universe that surrounded their dying home. Last night, Optimus and Arcee had their doubts about this. They won't deny that. But they knew that in the end, they would be doing the right thing.

When it was all over, they left. They walked away without looking back. With the AllSpark now ejected into space, they had no reason to be there anymore. When they reached the outside with Jazz, their faces were aglow with triumph. Triumph that immediately disappeared when they heard Ironhide speak.

"Bumblebee, report!" Ironhide barked into the commlink.

"Ironhide, what is happening?" Optimus demanded, the fatherly instincts he had felt since he and Arcee adopted him so long ago threatening to overtake him.

"I don't know, Optimus. I've been trying to reach him for the past cycle. But all I've been getting's interference!" Ironhide answered in frustration.

"Where was he last?" Optimus rumbled.

"Tyger Pax," Cliffjumper answered.

Optimus didn't need to hear anymore. The fatherly instincts overtook him then. Without thinking twice, Optimus took off running in that very direction. Immediately, Arcee followed him. Same with Ratchet, who happened to be standing by.

It took them cycles. But they got there in the end. When they did, they found Optimus kneeling on the ground. Cradling the damaged and bruised Bumblebee in his arms close to his spark. Like he would do for the sparklings he would have in the future.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee gasped as Ratchet raced to be beside them, "Is he…?"

"He's alive," Optimus answered in a choked voice, "But I can't get him to wake up."

"He's been beaten severely, I'm afraid. I won't know more until I get him to the lab. Although, I'm afraid that his chances of survival are slim," Ratchet reported gravely.

If Megatron had been there, he would have retreated deep into the smelting pits of Kaon and Slaughter City when he saw the murderous glare Optimus gave the medic.

Optimus paced the hallway outside the medical lab which housed Ratchet and Bumblebee. Numerous megacycles have passed since they have returned from Tyger Pax after finding Bumblebee's beaten form. Courtesy of Megatron. Immediately, Optimus began blaming himself for whatever had happened. Had he been stronger in his protests against Bumblebee taking on Megatron alone, they wouldn't be in this current predicament.

Finally, the anger overwhelmed the Prime. Without hesitation, with an anger-filled roar, he raised his fist…

And put a huge dent in the wall.

"Easy…"

Optics blazing in anger, Optimus turned on his heel to face the source of the voice. It was Arcee. She came back with two cubes of precious Energon. Optimus' optics had softened. But not by much. But he still accepted the cube she offered him. He really didn't need a lecture from Arcee about him refusing to refuel and how him starving to death wasn't going to help Bumblebee in his current crisis. Tentively, he took a sip. The Energon tasted hollow and lifeless to him.

"Have you heard anything?" Arcee asked as she took a seat beside him.

"No. It's been megacycles since we have returned, Arcee," Optimus sighed gravely.

"I know. But Bumblebee is a strong mech, Optimus. We've raised him well. He'll survive this," Arcee reassured him.

"This is all too much, Arcee. We lost Tailgate. I lost my parents. You lost yours. And I don't want to add Bumblebee to the list," Optimus confessed.

"No one wants to add Bumblebee to that list, Optimus. Us more than the others. After all, we were the ones who raised him with his parents were murdered. Bumblebee has become our son," Arcee reminded him before saying, "You let me lean on you, Optimus. Let yourself lean on me. Let the roles be reversed. Just this once."

One comforting touch was all that was needed to send him over the edge. Lubricants flowed freely from his optics as he finally let out years of anguish. Arcee stood before him and placed her hands on his cheeks in a comforting fashion.

"That's it, Optimus. Let it all out. Just let it all out," Arcee encouraged him.

She rested her head on the back of his helm as he rested his forehead on her chassis. His lubricants dripped down her chassis, stomach and beyond. But she didn't care. Optimus needed her. He needed to let the anguish out before it overtook him. His jaw locked in emotion as sobs slipped past his mouth plates. His servos clutched her tightly. Never wanting to let her go. Holding on to one of the few loved ones who has survived the war up until this point. Softly, Arcee stroked his helm and the back of his neck, trying to provide some form of comfort. **(AN: Seriously! Who wants to draw that? Optimus/Arcee galore right here! I'd draw it. But I can't draw to save my life.)**

Optimus cried for everyone that had been lost because of this causeless war. Among them being Tailgate, his parents and Abelard and Ada not too long ago. He let out the anguish he had felt when Rayna was dying before Arcee's birth. The anguish he always felt whenever Arcee came close to going offline. Also…Optimus cried for Bumblebee, who is currently fighting for his life.

"Shhhh…it's going to be alright, Optimus," Arcee whispered as she kissed his helm.

"Don't leave me," Optimus whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Arcee swore.

Moments later, Optimus had no more lubricants to shed. But he didn't move. Arcee didn't move later. The only movement made was when Optimus lifted his helm so his tear-filled regal blue optics could lock with Arcee's own tearful sky blue and lavender optics. Before any moment could happen between them, however, Ratchet finally walked out of the medical lab. Without hesitation, they stood up and drew their attention to him. **(Everyone (except Ratchet): AW MAN! NOT AGAIN!)**

"It was touch and go, Optimus. The good news is that I was able to stabilize him and operate on his injuries. Given that he allows himself the proper time to recover, he should be back to his normal self and returning to the battlefield in no time," Ratchet reported, causing Optimus and Arcee to relax in relief, "However, I do have some bad news. I managed to repair some of his injuries. But…I couldn't fix his voice box. Bumblebee has lost the ability to speak."

The relief that Optimus and Arcee felt had disappeared as quickly as it came. Sure. Bumblebee was alive and he would be able to return to the battlefield. However, his survival and the brave courage he showed came with a price. Losing his voice box and the ability to speak.

"When can we see him?" Optimus managed to force past his mouth plates.

"You can see him now. However, he is still heavily sedated from surgery. Bumblebee won't awake until tonight," Ratchet answered before leaving to tend to other patients.

Optimus opened the door and motioned for Arcee to walk inside before him. Arcee rolled her eyes a little at the gesture. But walked inside nonetheless. Optimus Prime: the gentleman. Optimus immediately followed her.

When they walked inside, they saw the damaged and bruised Bumblebee. Sliced metal wielded together. Buffed out dents and scratches. Tubes covering his body. Monitoring his spark pulse and any other vital statistics needing constant watching.

Optimus and Arcee rested their hands on top of Bumblebee's and held each other's as well. A silent vigil that two very relieved parents were holding for their severely injured son.

Bumblebee was alive. He was well.

They would get by the loss of his voice.

Because they were a family.

And family can survive anything.

"_I'm about to lose my mind!  
>You've been gone for so long!<br>I'm running out of time…  
><em>_I need a doctor!  
><em>_Call me a doctor!  
><em>_I need a doctor! Doctor!  
><em>_To bring me back to life…_

_Bring me back to life…_

_Bring me back to life…_

_I need a doctor! Doctor!  
><em>_To bring me back to life…_

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago.  
><em>_But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though.  
><em>_You walked in. Yellow jumpsuit.  
><em>_Whole room cracked jokes.  
><em>_Once you got inside the booth, told you. Like smoke._

_Went through friends. Some of them, I put on.  
><em>_But they just left. They said they was riding to the death.  
><em>_But where the fuck are they now?  
><em>_Now that I need them, I don't see none of them.  
><em>_All I see is Slim.  
><em>_Fuck all you fair-weather friends!  
><em>_All I need is him!_

_Fucking backstabbers.  
><em>_When the chips were down, you just laughed at us.  
><em>_Now you 'bout to feel the fucking wrath of Aftermath, faggots.  
><em>_You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?  
><em>_You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots and the cracker's ass.  
><em>_Little Cracker Jack, beat-making wackass backwards producers.  
><em>_I'm back, bastards._

_One more CD and them I'm packing up my bags. And as I'm leaving,  
><em>_I'll guarantee they'll scream, "Dre, don't leave us like that, man!" 'Cause,_

_I'm about to lose my mind!  
>You've been gone for so long!<br>__I'm running out of time…  
><em>_I need a doctor!  
><em>_Call me a doctor!  
><em>_I need a doctor! Doctor!_

_To bring me back to life…_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>You want it! You got it! Uh! You want it! Baby, you got it!<strong>_** Sorry. Couldn't help it. But that fits. You guys wanted to see Optimus and Arcee when Bumblebee's voice box was destroyed. And you got it! Because I'm aligned with the Autobots! YEAH! Although…with the latest episode, my sympathies are temporarily with the Decepticons. I mean, what were the writers thinking? THEY KILLED OFF BREAKDOWN! I really wanted to see character development on his behalf. They better not do the same to Miko.**

**Oh! Next episode, there are rumors flying about that Optimus will kill an Autobot! Well…we know that Bulkhead's not going to be killed off. Because in a future episode, he winds up trapped aboard the Nemesis somehow. The writers can't give Optimus a break, can they? Anyway, who will it be? Will it be Arcee, Bumblebee or Ratchet? Honestly, I hope that it's all false. But…if it isn't a rumor, who do you think it'll be?**

**Well…gotta go now. You guys know the drill.**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10: If I Die Young

**Hello, my favourite people! That's right! We're back and rocking this story, baby! WHOO!**

**Now, I believe that it's time for REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Phaedra39: **_**LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! Awesome chappie! I loved the sweet moment between Optimus and Arcee as she comforted him and let him cry. (BTW, Thanks for liking my ideas) Will Arcee and Optimus EVER have their "moment"; or will they always be interrupted? LOL!**_

**They'll have their moment one day. You just won't know when. Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**It has been a long time that I read your story and I didn't have the chance to tell how awesome is. Poor Optimus, to be a leader is a very hard job and to not allow to show his emotions to everyone is a very disturbing and difficult thing. It weird to see him crying, I have see him angry, serious (all the time), surprise, with shock, sometimes happy, but they are emotions that he shows in a short time and returns to neutral, poor of him meanwhile Arcee, she let out all her emotions, poor of her… Poor of both.**_

_**Excellent story, my friend! Please you must continue! Oh that scene with Optimus crying in the arms of Arcee, I really want to draw it X3, and I will soon I will summit it in Deviantart, I am SALVAGEPRIME8686 if you want to know ^w^. Well, I see you around until all are one! ^w^**_

**Haha! Thanks, Wolf! Can't wait for the drawing!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I am so happy that you liked my review! You watched the movie The Land Before Time as well, cool! I have the first movie! I miss watching it so much! Who is your most favourite Dinosaur in the movie, mine is Littlefoot! He reminds me of Optimus in a very BIG way!**_

_**There is another saying that I think that Optimus might like: The stronger the bond the harder it is to let go, or something like that.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter! It was Megatron's doing that killed Arcee's loving parents!**_

**Got that right about the Megatron thing! And I need to use that phrase! Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Still feel bad for Bumblebee for losing his voice, even though he lost his life. Hope you update this soon.**_

**Hopefully, Bumblebee will one day get his voice back. Thanks for the review!**

**Now…this chapter, my dear friends, is the day they leave Cybertron forever. Also…we have another death in this chapter. Sorry, guys! But it ties in!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Rayna and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise. (Although…this chapter marks Rayna's last appearance in the story for a while.)**

_**If I Die Young**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© I also do not own the excerpts from **_**Transformers: Exodus**_**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>If I die young, bury me in satin.<br>__Lay me down on a bed of roses.  
><em>_Sink me in the river at down.  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_Uh oh, uh oh…_

_Lord, make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother.  
><em>_She'll know I'm safe without when she stands under my colours. Oh well.  
><em>_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no.  
><em>_Ain't even grey. But she buries her baby._

_The sharp knife of a short life.  
><em>_Well, I've had just enough time._

_If I die young, bury me in satin.  
><em>_Lay me down on a bed of roses.  
><em>_Sink me in the river at dawn.  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song._

_The sharp knife of a short life.  
><em>_Well, I've had just enough time.  
><em>_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom.  
><em>_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.  
><em>_I've never known the lovin' of a man.  
><em>_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand.  
><em>_There's a boy here in town. Says he'll love me forever.  
><em>_Who would have thought forever could be severed by?_"

All of Cybertron is now closer to death than before. The core needs time. Time to heal. So Optimus deemed an exodus. He also knew that Megatron would do the same. They abandoned the war on one planet to continue the war on another. Naturally, Optimus didn't like the idea of having other worlds filled with innocent lives involved in the war. But there was no other clear option. Everyone – Autobot and Decepticon alike – would die if they stayed.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Alpha Trion asked, the irritation evident in his voice.

"Alpha Trion, I beg you. Come with us. Your wisdom will stand us in good stead over the course of our voyaging. You remember when Cybertronians reached out into the universe once before. None of us do," Optimus stated.

"How long would you have me looking over your shoulder, Optimus Prime?" Alpha Trion retorted, "If you would lead the Autobots, you must learn that in the end, a true leader is that bot who knows that the decisions he makes are his and his alone," Optimus went quiet afterwards, "Go, Optimus Prime. And take Teletraan-1 with you. I have already sent it to the Ark. Vector Sigma will protect me while Cybertron repairs itself. This has always been my plan. I will rebuild those parts of the DataNet that have been destroyed, and I will survive. That is all anyone can ask in the times that are coming. Whatever it is you're contemplating, Optimus Prime, know that I refuse it. I have stated my intentions. Respect your elders."

"I will," Optimus mumbled.

Upon arrival, Rayna divided the Autobots into teams that would go to different planets in different ships once they had reached the Milky Way Galaxy's center. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet would travel to Earth. Everyone else would travel to different places, scattering the masses across the universe.

"What about you, Rayna?" Bulkhead asked when Rayna joined them.

"I'm not leaving Cybertron," Rayna confessed as she felt her chest become constricted.

"But you can't stay here!" Bulkhead began to protest, which were cut off by Rayna's legs giving out beneath her and she collapsed into Bulkhead's hand, "Rayna! RATCHET, WE NEED YOU!"

Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet heard Bulkhead's cry. When they saw Rayna's state, they felt as if their legs couldn't carry them to her fast enough. They all knelt around them as Ratchet began checking Rayna out. Optimus wrapped an arm around Arcee's shoulders and pulled her to his side in a comforting fashion. When Ratchet looked up, his facial expression said it all. Rayna's time was up. Her life was coming to an end.

Rayna had to rejoin Primus.

"No…no!" Bulkhead sobbed as he held Rayna over his spark chamber.

"Orion!" Rayna gasped.

Optimus knelt before Bulkhead and Rayna before any Autobot could blink. There was no denying that Optimus and Rayna were close. Like brother and sister. Sometimes, even father and daughter despite the millennia-long age difference. Weakly, Rayna grasped Optimus' thumb with one hand and grasped Arcee's in another. She was laying on or holding onto parts of the three people she loved the most. Her loved ones that were still alive.

And would outlive her by millennia.

She began to feel the same way she had before Orion Pax became Optimus Prime. The clammy skin. The cold sweats. The intense weakness and tiredness. Raspy breathing. Her body was dying.

And her spirit was fighting to escape.

"Bumblebee, just because you can't speak doesn't mean you aren't capable of greatness. You are one of the greatest scouts I have ever known. This team is lucky to have you. Do not doubt it for a second," Rayna begged him.

Bumblebee nodded and bleeped some words to show her that he understood. They shared a relationship. But they weren't as close as Bulkhead and Rayna or Optimus and Rayna or even Arcee and Rayna. But he still cared for her.

"Ratchet, for the love of Primus, can you be less of a no-nonsense pain-in-the-aft medic?" Rayna begged him, causing Arcee to try her best not to laugh.

"That may not happen," Ratchet scoffed before softening his facial expression, "But I promise to try."

"You'd better," Rayna threatened painfully, "Arcee, take care of Optimus. Look. You and I both know that on the outside, he's a serious leader who shows virtually no emotion. But he still needs someone to lean on when times are bad. You have to be that someone. I can't stress enough how important it is that it's you."

"I promise," Arcee nodded, choking on her sobs.

"Bulkhead, I know it'll be hard. But you have to go on as if I never existed. I want you to be happy. And if that way is the only way, you have to do it," Rayna begged him.

"You can't ask me to do that," Bulkhead shook his helm, "I can't do that. I won't."

"You can and you will. It's the only way for your spark to go on living, my love. Optimus counts on every soldier on his team. And that includes you, Bulkhead. Don't let him down," Rayna requested.

"I won't," Bulkhead swore as he kissed her gently and lovingly. **(Megatron: I'm gonna go vomit. Me: Stay the heck away from my laptop. Wait a minute. Who let you in here?)**

"Optimus, you might have been the leader of the Autobots for as long as Arcee has been alive. But every time I see you, I still see the fumbling, bumbling, sometimes idiotic, kind-hearted, courageous data clerk named Orion Pax. That hasn't changed at all over the years and it probably never will. Don't let my death change anything. You are the leader of the Autobots and everyone is counting on you to end this war. Whatever it takes," Rayna told him before coughing slightly, "I love you, brother."

"I love you, sister," Optimus whispered.

Just like that…Princess Rayna Corrie Lightmead of Cybertron left this life.

Optimus and Bulkhead remembered something Rayna dreamt of and wanted. Her body resting in a garden filled of flowers while her spirit rejoined Primus. Before leaving, that was what Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet did for Rayna. Arcee created a bed of colorful flowers with Bumblebee's assistance. Once they were done, Bulkhead delicately laid Rayna on the bed. Lubricant was running freely down his face. Optimus squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as Arcee placed a bouquet of flowers on her torso before folding her hands over them. Delicately like a flower. Together, they sprinkled more flowers on top of her. Until all of Rayna was completely covered in flowers.

Truly, they wanted to stay there forever. They never wanted to leave Rayna. Whenever they were sick or injured, she spent every minute that wasn't spent on performing her royal duties with them until they were fully recovered. And they did the same for her. Especially when the core was dying the first time around. When Optimus Prime said goodbye to his days as Orion Pax. Now…they had to leave her. Forever.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus requested regretfully.

After saying their goodbyes to Rayna, they left with heavy sparks weighing them down. They all boarded their respected miniature ships aboard the Ark. Optimus, being the commander of the team, sat before the wheel, the cockpit of the ship – like the rest of the structure – accustomed to occupy the towering Prime. Next to him sat Arcee, his second-in-command.

"Are you ready to go, Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"Whenever you're ready, Optimus," Arcee beamed.

The vibrations of the ship slowly coming to life was felt all around them. Together, they all looked out and saw Cybertron disappearing from their view. Lights flickered on the planet until they all faded. The planet was now dead. Primus needed time to recover from the poisoning courtesy of the endless war. Optimus noticed the sadness gracing Arcee's face as she stared out the window. Gently, like he had done with Bulkhead cycles ago, he squeezed her shoulder. Arcee smiled in gratitude at the gesture. They saw the Space Bridge up ahead. Before disappearing or dying, Alpha Trion and Rayna activated them all for them.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus exclaimed.

And in a flash…they were gone.

"_The sharp knife of a short life.  
><em>_Well, I've had just enough time._

_So put on your best, boys. And I'll wear my pearls.  
><em>_What I never did is done._

_A penny for my thoughts. Oh no. I'll sell 'em for a dollar.  
><em>_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.  
><em>_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'.  
><em>_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'._

_If I die young, bury me in satin.  
><em>_Lay me down on a bed of roses.  
><em>_Sink me in the river at dawn.  
><em>_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

_Uh oh… (uh, oh…)  
><em>_The ballad of a dove… (oh, uh…)  
><em>_Go with peace and love…  
><em>_Gather up your tears. Keep 'em in your pocket.  
><em>_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em. Oh…_

_The sharp knife of a short life.  
><em>_Well, I've had just enough time…_

_So put on your best, boys. And I'll wear my pearls…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell, Rayna. You will be missed.<strong>

**You guys know what to do.**

**Oh! What do you think next chapter should be? Because after this…I'm lost.**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11: Someone's Watching Over Me

**Hello, hello, hello… I've had so much trouble deciding what to write next. But…in the end, you guys came through for me and gave me awesome ideas. Don't blame me. Blame the bitch that is writer's block. Oh! Remember, 50****th**** reviewer gets to make a one-shot request. It can be a song-fic and remember. I will NOT write slash. I'm not against that. I just can't write yaoi/yuri relationships.**

**Speaking of 50 reviews, better get on to the REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**First: Optimus and Arcee's parents die because of Megatron's doing! Now their own Princess just died in front of them! Bulkhead is really taking it hard this time as the Princess was his friend/sister-in-spark.**_

_**I know who let Megatron into your laptop: It was either Soundwave or Starscream who did it. I still think that Soundwave was the one who let Megatron AKA Megsy into your laptop. Optimus likes to sneak into my laptop as well!**_

_**You pick out really great songs for your chapters! Did you know that Breakdown was killed by Airachnid on that Saturday episode of TF:Prime. That Spider-bot is going to get it one way or another! She killed Knock-Out's friend!**_

_**Bumblebee is as cute as ever! He's so darn cute as a sparkling! I just can't wait for them to meet Jack, Raf, and Miko later on! What is going to happen in the next chapter? Keep up the AWESOME work with your story. I just can't wait to read the next chapter.**_

**Ummmm…Bulkhead and Rayna are more than friends. They're soul mates. And Megatron didn't get into my laptop. He came close though. Thank Primus my laptop's an Autobot in disguise. I love this guy! Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**This might be the most sad chapter I've ever read in this story. May Rayna rest in peace. Hope you update this soon.**_

**Well…I knew that Rayna had to die sometime. So I decided to have her die there rather than have her pull an Alpha Trion. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I think I can help you for the next chapter where Optimus thinks about the good times he had with Rayna**_

**Sweet mother of Primus! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Someone's Watching Over Me**_** belongs to Hilary Duff and her record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I found myself today.<br>__Oh, I found myself and ran away.  
><em>_But something pulled me back.  
><em>_The voice of reason I forgot I had._

_All I know is you're not here to say.  
><em>_What you always used to say.  
><em>_But it's written in the sky tonight…_

_So I won't give up.  
><em>_No I won't break down.  
><em>_Sooner than it seems, life turns around..._

_And I will be strong,  
><em>_Even if it all goes wrong.  
><em>_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

_I've seen that ray of light.  
><em>_And it's shining on my destiny.  
><em>_Shining all the time.  
><em>_And I won't be afraid,  
><em>_To follow everywhere it's taking me._

_All I know is yesterday is gone.  
><em>_And right now, I belong,  
><em>_To this moment. To my dreams…_"

They had arrived on Earth two weeks ago. After spending one week surveying the planet, finding a base and forming an alliance with the US Government, the war resumed. Autobot versus Decepticon. Battling it out for even the smallest scrap of Energon. Before dying, Rayna had given the team a generous supply of Energon – over 50% of the supply. But it would run out eventually.

Optimus laid on the berth in his quarters. Thinking. Two weeks ago, Rayna died. Two weeks ago, he lost one of his dearest friends who had died with the core. Naturally, Optimus didn't show the emotions he felt about her death to anyone. Not even Arcee or Ratchet. He couldn't be seen as weak. Especially in the war.

He knew that Bulkhead cries during his sleep. He heard the former Wrecker. About one day before they arrived on Earth, Bulkhead confessed to Optimus that he was going to ask Rayna to marry him and be his spark-mate. Even showed him the ring he was planning to give her. He had been meaning to propose to her for months. But the war kept on taking away every perfect moment he had to do so.

A memory flashed across Optimus' mind. How the two had first met so long ago. He was only one stellar cycle old. Already, he was playing with computers. One day, Rayna had visited their home as part of some sort of royal duties. When she saw Optimus on the floor, she was intrigued.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Playing._"

"_Well, can I play with you?_"

"_Yes!_"

That day had marked the beginning of their friendship that lasted to this day. Even in the face of Rayna's death. His spark hummed in content as he remembered their good times. The times he visited him in his house or at the Academy. Molded him into Orion Pax and later Optimus Prime. How they talked about anything. Worked together sorting through various files on the DataNet. Creating various battle strategies. Every moment they spent together, he treasured. But the fact that she won't be with him anymore struck him hard.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Optimus sat up at the sound of the voice. He smiled to himself. There were only two people on the team that knew the code to access Optimus' quarters. Ratchet, in case he was confined to his quarters due to an illness so he had unlimited access to check on him. And Arcee because…well, does a reason need to be given?

And Ratchet didn't sound so feminine.

Or had a waist so small, he could hold her to him with just one hand.

"Huh?" Optimus mused, not knowing the Earth saying.

"Earth saying I overheard one day. So what's on your mind?" Arcee asked as she sat next to him on his berth, though after a pregnant pause, she knew, "You miss Rayna."

"I am having trouble accepting her death. Yes," Optimus agreed.

"Everyone here is having a hard time with her death. You and Bulkhead worse than everyone else. I mean, Bulkhead cries every night," Arcee pointed out, "Rayna was always with us. It always felt strange not having her with us. But…knowing that she's never going to come back," Arcee trailed off as sobs choked her.

Optimus and Arcee had gone through their fair share of losses over the years. Soldiers that they had grown a budding friendship over the years. Tailgate. Optimus' parents. Arcee's parents. Rayna. And that list would continue to grow. And will until the war ends by either Megatron finally coming to his senses or the death of a leader that would lead to the losing side's surrender to the victor. There was nothing they could do about the past losses and the impending losses. That couldn't be stopped. But they could help each other through those losses. Help one another accept their deaths and continue on living. For their sakes.

They just have to do the same for Rayna.

Together, the two fell onto Optimus' berth in each other's arms. This wasn't new. They always did this whenever they suffered a loss. They stayed together for that night. They couldn't do this properly aboard a cramped ship heading for Earth. And that first week, they spent settling in and adjusting to their new home. They couldn't find the time to. Well…as the humans like to say…

Better late than never.

"I enjoy this," Arcee mumbled into his chassis, smiling when he tightened his hold on her and he planted a kiss on her helm.

He smiled to himself as his hands softly ran themselves up and down her back, feeling her tremble when he ran his servos over sensitive areas on her back.

"I'll miss her," Optimus rumbled.

"Me too," Arcee whispered, positioning her audio receptors over his spark chamber.

Optimus' spark cackled and its energies tried to reach out towards the femme. Either she didn't notice or she was too tired to care as she slipped into recharge. Optimus soon followed his soul mate into the bliss known as recharge.

In his dream, he saw Rayna in the same white dress she was wearing the day she died. She looked happy. She looked beautiful. She was now safe for harm. This gave Optimus a reason to accept her death. She no longer had to live in a war. She no longer had to witness the pain and suffering among all Cybertronians. She would only see peace, happiness and love. She will protect everyone she loves.

Optimus was smiling as he pulled Arcee even closer and accepted the turn of events.

There will be times where he wouldn't know which road to take next.

But he knew with all his spark that Rayna will guide him down the right path.

Whether it be through Arcee or another teammate.

Or through the Matrix of Leadership.

Or through someone who will become part of his life – a part of _his being_ – in the future.

"_So I won't give up.  
><em>_No I won't break down.  
><em>_Sooner than it seems, life turns around…_

_And I will be strong,  
><em>_Even when it all goes wrong.  
><em>_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me…_

_It doesn't matter what people say!  
><em>_It doesn't matter how long it takes!  
><em>_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high!_

_And it only matters how true you are!  
><em>_Be true to yourself and follow your heart…_

_So I won't give up.  
><em>_No I won't break down.  
><em>_Sooner than it seems, life turns around…_

_And I will be strong,  
><em>_Even when it all goes wrong.  
><em>_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…_

_That I won't give up!  
><em>_No I won't break down!  
><em>_Sooner than it seems, life turns around…_

_And I will be strong!  
><em>_Even when it all goes wrong!  
><em>_When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…_

_That someone's watching over!  
><em>_Someone's watching over!  
><em>_Someone's watching over me…_

_Yeah-ye-yeah!  
>Oh… Oh-oh…<em>

_Someone's watching over me…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, mystic! Wouldn't have done this one without her suggestions! That last line there… MASSIVE hint about what's to come next. Expect a big time skip. Like a...ten year time skip.<strong>

**Want more? You guys know the drill.**

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 12: Miracle

**True fact: sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupid. Found that on the Typo Facebook page. It's so funny!**

**Anyways…welcome back!**

**It's time for some REVIEW REPLIES!  
><strong>

**Mizz Arcee: **_**Amazing chapter! But I have a doubt,they're robots with "human stuff or human characteristics" or it's transformers humanized? Sorry for the dumb question :$**_

**They're still the same Transformers. They just have human characteristics. Thanks for the review!**

**Phaedra39: **_**You are doing a fabulous job with this story. Can't wait to see what happens next. Poor Bulkhead. Maybe he could find someone to help him stop hurting so much. Maybe that's where Miko will come in. Nothing like a hyper little friend to help you take your mind off your troubles, huh?**_

**I get what you mean. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Miracle**_** rightfully belongs to Celine Dion and her respective record label.**

**Read the lyrics and you will understand why I chose this song for this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**Also…not many people seem to like Ratchet today…**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're my life's one miracle.<br>__Everything I've done that's good.  
><em>_And you break my heart with tenderness.  
><em>_And I confess it's true.  
><em>_I never knew a love like this till you…_

_You're the reason I was born.  
><em>_Now I finally know for sure.  
><em>_And I'm overwhelmed with happiness.  
><em>_So blesses to hold you close.  
><em>_The one that I love most.  
><em>_With all the future has so much for you in store.  
><em>_Who could ever love you more?_

_The nearest thing to heaven.  
><em>_You're my angel from above.  
><em>_Only God creates such perfect love…_"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS WERE YOU THINKING?" Ratchet boomed at Optimus as Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee slipped in unnoticed.

"I haven't agreed to it yet! I said I'd think about it!" Optimus defended.

"THAT'S PRACTICALLY SAYING YOU AGREE WITH IT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU CAN FULFULL ROSALIE'S REQUEST!" Ratchet retorted.

"Uh-oh," Bulkhead cringed as he transformed, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"Fire in the hole," Arcee muttered before yelling, "ALRIGHT! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Immediately, Optimus and Ratchet stopped arguing about whatever they were arguing about before. Mostly, they stopped because they were surprised. Throughout the time they've known her, Arcee had never raised her voice. Never. This was new to them.

"Wow. Who knew you could yell like that?" Bulkhead remarked as he rubbed his throbbing audio processors, "If I was using my holoform, my ears would most likely be bleeding!"

"Sorry," Arcee apologized, "Now Ratchet, you wanna tell us what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" **(AN: *****falls down laughing***** I am so sorry! I know they don't wear knickers! I just had to add that in!)**

"Our leader has been a complete and total afthead!" Ratchet exclaimed before whacking Optimus up the head, "Tell them! Tell them what Rosalie asked you!"

"Rosalie?" Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee repeated – bleeped, for Bumblebee – in surprise.

"The neurosurgeon who works at the local hospital?" Arcee asked.

"One of the few people who actually know about us?" Bulkhead guessed.

Bumblebee imputed his own question: the person we saved from Decepticons five years ago?

"Yes, her," Ratchet mumbled, "And you won't believe what she asked Optimus. And he AGREED to do."

"I said I'd think about it!" Optimus corrected in frustration.

"You wanna tell us, boss?" Bulkhead offered.

Optimus sighed before dropping the bombshell, "Rosalie has asked for my assistance to reproduce."

"WHAT?" Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee (bleeped) exclaimed in surprise.

"Rosalie has asked for Optimus' help to produce a sparkling," Ratchet repeated.

"Baby," Arcee immediately corrected, earning strange looks from the mechs in the room, "On Earth, they're called a baby. They're a lot different from sparklings."

"But I thought Rosalie couldn't have children!" Bulkhead protested.

"She can't. Her friend is going to provide the eggs. So just needs the…male stuff," Optimus mumbled sheepishly.

_Never thought I'd live to see the day Optimus Prime is embarrassed._ Arcee smirked to herself before saying, "So can you help her?"

"It should be safe if I'M the one doing the merging of the cells and planting the fetus in Rosalie's womb," Ratchet answered.

"You're not actually gonna call the baby a fetus around Rosalie, are you?" Arcee asked.

"It is a fetus in the early stages of development," Ratchet retorted.

"But nobody actually uses that word! Would it kill you to call it a baby?" Arcee demanded, earning no answer from Ratchet.

Optimus knew that with Arcee, the subject of sparklings can be a touchy one. During a conversation about having a family in the future, she confessed her hesitation to actually having a sparkling because of the war that surrounded them. But she still adored the Cybertronian sparklings and human babies. But when it comes to actually having them…she decided to let fate decide when.

"Arcee, are you pregnant?" Bulkhead asked, earning a slap from Arcee, "I'll, uh, take that as a no." **(AN: Remember when I used that before?)**

Bumblebee bleeped something to Optimus while jumping up and down in joy. Excitement was laced in his bleeps and even if they couldn't understand him, they would know what he was saying. He was pledging his support to Optimus about him helping Rosalie to reproduce and going on and on about how he could be the child's big brother since Optimus and Arcee raised him after his parents died when he was a newborn sparkling, causing Optimus and Arcee to smile.

"Your support is appreciated, Bumblebee," Optimus nodded.

"Meh, why not? Personally, I think the place is too quiet," Bulkhead shrugged.

"And I like it that way!" Ratchet piped in.

"Arcee?" Optimus pressed, hope filling his optics.

"Well…it'd be nice to see a miniature you running around terrorizing Ratchet-," Arcee was cut of by Ratchet.

"Is this payback for refusing to call it what it actually is?" Ratchet groaned.

"You call a baby a 'fetus' or 'it' again, I'll take that wrench you love and shove it where no wrench has gone before!" Arcee threatened, causing Ratchet to shut up immediately, "As I was saying, I'll support whatever decision you make, Optimus. But personally…it'd be nice to have a baby running around."

"You're also hoping for another femme l so you're not the only one on the team," Ratchet scoffed.

"That has no influence on my pledge of support!" Arcee retorted.

"Come on, Ratch. Admit it. You like the idea of Optimus becoming a father," Bulkhead scoffed.

"While I do not doubt the capabilities Optimus possesses to raise a sparkling – I mean, look how Bumblebee turned out – but there's a right time for everything. And this is not the time to start a family," Ratchet disagreed.

"But if you wait too long, you'll lose your chance!" Arcee shot back.

"Optimus is a mature mech. Let HIM decide what HE wants to do," Ratchet suggested, "Optimus, it is your decision."

Optimus gave this some thought, weighing the positive and negative aspects of each choice. If he went through with this, he would be given the joy of having a child of his own. But that child would become a target to the Decepticons. Possibly even killed. Because of him. Then he thought about what would happen if he didn't help Rosalie with producing a baby. There would be no target for the Decepticons. But he would be missing out on the joy of having a child of his own.

That was when he decided. He could afford to be a little bit selfish.

Just this once…

"I have decided to help Rosalie produce and raise a baby," Optimus decided.

That day was five months ago. The first try with Ratchet's in-vitro method was successful and Rosalie managed to successfully carry a child. Her best friend, June, was by her side along the way and gave her helpful tips about dealing with morning sickness and such, being seven months pregnant with her son. Optimus was by her side the entire way too, wanting to be a part of every aspect concerning Rosalie's pregnancy with his child.

"OK. The baby is 35 centimeters. Developing at the perfect rate for 25 weeks along," the OBGYN rambled on at the latest ultrasound.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet were there at Optimus' insistence. Team Prime is more like a family than a normal team so he didn't want them to miss anything. Naturally, they used their holoforms so they wouldn't risk exposing their existence to the town.

"You two also said you would like to find out the sex of the baby at this appointment," the OBGYN recalled before earning a nod from Optimus and Rosalie, "We just have to wait for the baby to shift to the right position."

The OBGYN kept on moving the wand around on Rosalie's swollen stomach. However, she was struggling to find the right angle to tell the gender of the baby. Gently, Optimus placed his hand on Rosalie's stomach, watching out for the gel that was squirted on the baby bump. Silently, he pleaded his baby to move. Pleaded the child to tell them whether or not they were having a boy or a girl. After one minute, just as the OBGYN was about to admit defeat, the baby moved. Shifted until the OBGYN could determine the baby's gender for his/her eager parents.

"Looks like your daughter really loves her daddy," the OBGYN smirked, causing Optimus and Rosalie to look at each other in happiness, "Congratulations. You are having a baby girl."

If everyone looked closely at Optimus, they would see the tears of joy peaking at the corner of his eyes.

The months that followed was filled with preparations for the new arrivals. The arrivals of both June's son and Optimus' daughter. Both women were eagerly looking at baby name books deciding on the perfect name for their children. Well…Rosalie was pretending to for her friend's sake.

"What about Jackson William Darby?" Optimus suggested as he walked past them.

"I like that," June smiled before feeling her son kick, "And he likes it too."

"Need a hand?" Optimus asked as he saw Arcee struggling to reach something in the cupboard.

"Please," Arcee sighed in relief, silently cursing the height difference between them. **(AN: For those who are curious, their heights in their holoforms are 6"1 for Optimus and 5"10 for Arcee. Wow. Even in their holoforms, with Optimus, Arcee just can't catch a break!)**

He grabbed the object Arcee was struggling to reach: a jar of salsa. At first, Optimus was confused. Then he remembered. Rosalie was craving nachos. And Arcee had volunteered to make them since she was the only one of the Autobots who could actually cook with human food and utensils.

"Rosalie and June still discussing baby names?" Arcee guessed with a laugh.

"Well, we have June's son decided name-wise. We just need to decide on the name for my daughter," Optimus sighed.

"What about naming her after Rayna?" Arcee suggested.

"She threatened me in my dream. Saying that if I named my daughter Rayna, she would find ways to return to life just so she could rip out my spark," Optimus shuddered at the thought.

"But she didn't say anything about giving the baby Rayna's middle name," Arcee smirked.

"Corrie," Optimus pondered, "Let's see if Rosalie likes it."

Clasping their hands, Optimus and Arcee walked out of the kitchen and joined Rosalie, June, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet in the living room with name books.

"Rosalie…I have an idea for our daughter's middle name," Optimus started, "What about Corrie?"

Rosalie gave it some thought before saying, "I like that. If only we can decide on a first name."

"What about Bulkhead?" Bulkhead suggested jokingly, earning a murderous glare from Rosalie, "I was joking!"

Before they knew it, the big day had come. The day for Optimus' daughter to be born. As soon as they returned from a recon, Optimus received a call from Rosalie. She had gone into labor and that June and her husband were taking her to the hospital. Never before had the Autobots seen Optimus transform and race out so quickly.

Now they were all in the hospital, waiting anxiously to hear some sort of news. Arcee inwardly flinched at the sound of Rosalie's screams of pain as she worked her hardest to bring her leader's daughter into the world. She knew that giving birth for humans can be a painful process. But for Cybertronians, the pain for giving birth is as painful as a human dying due to being dissolved in an alkali bath. **(AN: I actually looked that up for a comparison. And from what I've read…YEOUCH!)**

Gently, she placed her hand on her flat stomach. Unlike June once did and Rosalie who soon won't, she didn't have a life growing inside her sparkling chamber. However, recently, she began wishing she could experience the sensations expecting mothers feel when they nurture a new life to bring into the world. To be able to feel the baby grow inside of her. Feel the baby's movements within her. Then holding the baby in her arms after hours of work to bring him or her into the world. Is that too much to ask?

Moments later, they saw Optimus' holoform walking out of the delivery room. Green surgery scrubs covered his form and a face mask covered his face. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet rose to their feet. Optimus ripped off his surgical mask to reveal the huge grin stretching his face.

"She's beautiful," Optimus whispered.

Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet followed Optimus into Rosalie's room to meet his newborn daughter. June said she would join them when she was done with feeding her own son.

"Hi, guys," Rosalie greeted tiredly.

"She's so beautiful!" Arcee gasped at the pink bundle Rosalie was handing Optimus.

"Arcee, we want you to be the first to hold her," Optimus decreed.

Gently, Optimus placed his daughter into Arcee's eagerly waiting arms. Once she was settled into the new embrace, the child opened her eyes, revealing blue eyes with soft amethyst circles. She began reaching for the necklace Arcee was wearing as she snuggled deeper into her chest, searching for warmth. Immediately, Arcee adjusted the blanket that was beginning to come undone. Her spark began to go out to the infant, the daughter of her soul mate (not that she knows about her and Optimus being soul mates, yet). She felt as if she was the child's mother.

"Hey, Arcee! Quit hogging her!" Bulkhead hollered, causing everyone to laugh which died when the child whimpered.

Delicately, Arcee passed Optimus' daughter along to the excited young scout. Bumblebee held the child close to his own spark like Arcee and Optimus did. He enjoyed the feeling of the child's small head resting against his holoform's chest. Suddenly…he felt the urge.

The urge to mark her.

Murmuring an incantation, Bumblebee waved his hand over the newborn child. A new mark appeared on her chest. Over her heart (or spark, it would later turn out to be). The mark to show that a Cybertronian mech had claimed her as his soul mate. All Bumblebee could do was be thankful that the hospital didn't allow guns.

"Did he do what I think he just did?" Rosalie asked before inquiring, "What are we going to name her?"

"Talida! What about Talida?" Bumblebee immediately suggested.

"Talida Corrie Prime…I like that," the proud father mused.

Slowly, Talida was passed around. When she was in his arms, Ratchet's scrowl disappeared…briefly. Optimus smiled as his daughter returned to his arms and fell asleep against him. He had his dream daughter.

He was the happiest man in the world.

"_When you smile at me, I cry.  
><em>_And to save your life, I'll die.  
><em>_With a romance that is pure heart,  
><em>_You are my dearest part.  
><em>_Whatever it requires,  
><em>_I live for your desires.  
><em>_Forget my own. Needs will come before.  
><em>_Who could ever love you more?_

_Well, there is nothing you could ever do,  
><em>_To make me stop loving you.  
><em>_And every breath I take,  
><em>_Is always for your sake.  
><em>_You sleep in my arms and know for sure.  
><em>_Who could ever love you more?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Ya ha! Talida's in the story! WHOO! Next chapter, I'm doing the same thing I did for Bumblebee. A song-fic about Optimus and Arcee raising her together. First step, first word, first day of school, first injury; stuff like that. It's gonna be pretty cute.<strong>

**You guys know what to do. Read. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13: Forever Young

_**This is our time… This is our night… Are you alive… Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Time to fly! Are we gonna raise the roof? (Oh yeah!) Are we gonna touch the sky? (Hell yeah!) Everybody with me! Let me hear you now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! This is our house! These are my people, mister! This is my town! This is our house! Ain't nobody know we're gonna knock it down! (Oh whoa! Oh oh oh oh oh!) This is our house! (Oh whoa! Oh oh oh oh oh!)**_

**You never saw that. That was **_**This is Our **_**House by Bon Jovi, by the way. Oh! I've got some songs I'll be using in future chapters. Starting with next chapter, here are some of the chapters and songs (remember, the prologue isn't chapter 1. Chapter one is Unspoken. Also…SPOILERS!):**

**Chapter 13 – **_**Already Gone**_** by Kelly Clarkson (Arcee learning she has to leave)**

**Chapter 14 – **_**Teenage Dream**_** by Katy Perry (Seriously, guys. Look at the title of the song. Is an explanation really necessary?)**

**Chapter 15 – **_**Worldwide**_** by Big Time Rush (Arcee leaving for Cybertron)**

**Chapter 16 – **_**Halo**_** by Beyoncé (Arcee losing Shanahan and missing everyone back on Earth)**

**Chapter 17 – **_**My Heart Will Go On**_** by Celine Dion (Optimus missing Arcee and some of the letters Arcee and Talida exchange)**

**That's mostly so I don't forget what I want to do.**

**Alright. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**yay, our favorite oc is here! sorry i didn't review lately, computer problems from a decepticon virus. but to sum it all up i loved everything but Rayna dying, i cried –no lie**_

**Probably a little late for this. But… *****hands over tissues***** And…don't you hate computer viruses? Well…I have a MacBook Pro and they have their own software and internet protection so they hardly get viruses. But on my old one, they were a bitch! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I'm gald I could help u with an idea for chapter 12 and if u need an idea for chapter 14**_

_**kinda have one idea like where Rayna visits the autobots in there dreams to tell them that she'll always be in there hearts and memories and your stories are cool and your awesome**_

**Thanks!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**"Arcee, are you pregnant?" Bulkhead asked, earning a slap from Arcee, "I'll, uh, take that as a no." Talk about déjà vu. I remember that from the Darkness Rising story of yours. I'm happy for those guys now that Talida is born. Hope you update this soon.**_

**I added that in deliberately. :P Because it was so funny, I thought, "Why not use it again?" Thanks for the review!**

**Oh! Just a heads up! This chapter is mostly about how much their lives have changed since Talida's born. And yes. They have met Fowler by now. In fact, they met before Talida was born and he sees her grow up. And no. He won't be in it for a long while.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise. (Primus, I missed saying that!)**

_**Forever Young**_** belongs to Youth Group and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Let's dance in style. Let's dance for a while.<br>__Heaven can wait. We're only watching the skies.  
><em>_Hoping for the best. But expecting the worst.  
><em>_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

"Hello, Optimus," Ratchet greeted as he returned from patrol before laughing, "Don't worry. Talida's fine. She's sleeping in that cot over there."

Optimus immediately rushed over to the cot that contained his daughter. Smiling, he carefully peered inside and saw that she was indeed in a deep sleep. It's been a month and a half now since Talida's birth and two weeks since Rosalie's death. So much has changed for the Autobots with the latest addition to their family. Rather than have all of them out of the base at once, someone would stay behind and babysit Talida so she wouldn't be alone. Mostly, they were thankful that Talida isn't turning out to be quite the handful they thought she would be…not yet, at least. Unlike the majority of newborn babies on Earth, she actually sleeps through the night and only for a few hours during the day.

Gently, he scooped Talida into his large hand, giving into his desire to hold her. Talida stirred gently, but she didn't awaken from her slumber. He cupped his hand around his daughter, protecting her from the draft that was coming in. Moments later, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee rolled in and transformed. Their loudness caused Talida to stir but again, it wasn't enough to disturb her dreams.

"Ah, nothing like pounding some Decepticons into a scrap heap to wake you in the morning!" Bulkhead remarked loudly as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Shhh!" Ratchet and Arcee hissed as they gestured to Optimus and the way his hands were cupped as he cradled his sleeping daughter.

"Sorry!" Bulkhead whispered.

_Let us die young or let us live forever.  
><em>_We don't have the power. But we never say never.  
><em>_Sitting in a sandpit. Life is a short trip.  
><em>_The music's for the sad men._

Talida was sitting on the floor in the living area in the command center drawing pictures. Where she would hang out with three people who would become important parts of her life in the future when she's a teenager. She's now ten months old and so full of life. Something that the Autobots found adorable and a welcome relief after a bad day…except for Ratchet who found it annoying.

"Whatcha drawing, Tally?" Arcee asked as she leaned over, "Wow, that's good."

Talida looked up at Arcee, who has become something of a mother to her since Rosalie's death, and gave her a grin that revealed some of her teeth. She began teething two months ago and for Talida, it was slightly painful. Thankfully for them, June bought a teething ring for Talida, which she sucks whenever she's in pain.

The portal opened behind them and Optimus came through from a Decepticon attack. There wasn't a single scratch on him, indicating that he was the victor. Arcee couldn't help but imagine what the Decepticons look like now after encountering Optimus.

"She's still drawing?" Optimus guessed as he stood next to Arcee.

"She drew you something," Arcee said as she pointed to the picture the giggling ten-month old who was holding up a picture of Optimus with the words _I luv u_.

Mentally, Arcee was wishing she had a camera with her so she could photograph Optimus' facial expression of joy.

"She's spelt love wrong," Ratchet pointed out gruffly.

"She's ten months old, Ratchet! A lot of babies her age can't spell either!" Arcee immediately defended the infant techno-organic.

They noticed Talida trying to stand on her own two feet covered in white buckle shoes. If they were standing behind her, they would be able to see her nappy because the skirt of her blue dress had risen up. Optimus realized what was happening, having seen this before with Bumblebee when he was a sparkling. Arcee called for Bulkhead and Bumblebee who came rushing in. They didn't want to miss this.

They didn't want to miss Talida taking her first steps.

Slowly, but surely, she began taking her first steps, stopping occasionally when she came close to falling back on the ground. The others began encouraging her as she began walking towards the railing – specifically, towards Optimus. When she made it, she fell backwards, but Optimus scooped her up in his hand, causing her to giggle.

"I wish we had a camera," Bulkhead remarked whilst gesturing to the proud father and his ten-month-old daughter, earning nods in agreement from Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet.

_Can you imagine when this race is run?  
><em>_Turn our golden faces into the sun.  
><em>_Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune.  
><em>_The music's played by the mad men._

"Talida, sit still!" Ratchet sighed in frustration as he saw Talida running around the control console.

Talida didn't listen to him. She kept on running around…until Ratchet scooped her up and planted her on the couch.

"Stay there," Ratchet instructed, doing a double take when he saw the innocent look Talida was giving him, "Don't look at me like that, missy. That may work on the others. But it won't work on me."

Talida continued giving him the innocent look spread across her features. Ratchet felt like banging his head against a brick wall. The one-year-old was working her magic on him. Her magic was something he had sworn to resist. However, it appears that he can't as he sighed and scooped her up in his hand again.

"Alright, you little temptress. Don't think this will happen again," Ratchet grumbled as he walked back to the main console.

"_Ratchet, bridge us back to base._"

"Dada?"

Ratchet jumped a little, his startleness written across his aging faceplates. **(Ratchet: Did you just call me old? Me: I believe I just did. ROLL OUT! And…if you don't see me at the end of this chapter, assume Ratchet killed me.)** Immediately, he began looking around for the source of that tiny voice. However, one place he didn't look was his hands where he cupped the innocent one-year-old daughter of his commanding officer.

"Dada."

There was the voice again. He looked down and realized that it was Talida. Surprisingly, Ratchet didn't roll his eyes or groan in frustration at this. Instead, he felt joy beginning to suffocate him.

"Optimus, I think you need to come and see this," Ratchet said as he opened the bridge.

"Dada!" Talida squealed excitedly as he, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran through the portal.

"Did she just…?" Arcee trailed off as Optimus ran towards Ratchet and Talida.

"I think she just did," Bulkhead nodded as Bumblebee cheered, "Talida just said her first word!"

"Dada! Dada!" Talida giggled as Optimus held her high in the air.

Optimus couldn't be prouder of his daughter than he already was.

_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever? Forever? Forever?  
><em>_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever? Forever? Forever?_

One of the days that Optimus has been dreading since Talida's birth has come. Her first day of school. This meant that his baby girl was beginning to grow up. No father likes the sound of their little girl growing up. They still see them as the little girl who was innocent and curious about the world. Optimus is no exception to this.

"Where's Talida?" Ratchet asked as he walked into the command center, "She's normally here with you by now."

"Arcee's getting her ready," Optimus answered sadly, "Is it wrong that I feel saddened at the prospect of being away from Talida?"

"Optimus, you and Talida share a close bond. Like none I've ever seen before. What you're doing right now is being like any other father. Human and Cybertronian alike. Their child's first day of school signifies growing up. You shouldn't' dread. She will have worthwhile experiences in school. And…by this afternoon, she'll be back here," Ratchet reassured him, causing Optimus' sadness to fade a little bit, "Besides, just be thankful that she isn't starting school alone. Jack will be with her."

"Someone's ready to go," Arcee chuckled as Talida ran into the room and hugged Optimus' ankle.

Arcee had been kind enough to activate her holoform and braid Talida's hair in pigtails for her first day of school. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a white singlet covered by a yellow t-shirt and some white sneakers. A blue plain, simple backpack sat on her shoulders containing her pencils, books, lunch box and water bottle.

"Go and learn something," Ratchet grumbled as he began working on the computers.

Optimus and Talida left the command center after Talida said goodbye to everyone. Optimus activated his holoform once they were on the desert highway so he didn't have to worry about doing so when they arrived at the local elementary school. Immediately, Talida snuggled into his side.

"Jackie!" Talida squealed after Optimus set her down when he helped her out of the truck.

"Lida!" Jack giggled as they held each other happily.

"Hello, Optimus," June greeted.

"Hello, June," Optimus returned.

"You nervous, Talida?" June asked, earning a shake in the head from the young Prime.

"Excited is more like it," Optimus corrected with a chuckle as he ruffled Talida's hair.

"Daddy," Talida whined with a giggle as she went to fix her hair, causing Optimus' spark to sing.

"Well, class starts in five minutes. So you better go inside," June ushered.

"Mummy, I don't wanna go!" Jack moaned.

"Tally's gonna go with you," June told him.

"Lida!" Jack squealed as he held his unknown-half-sister tightly, "Don't leave me alone!"

"No way! Besties til the end!" Talida proclaimed with a superhero pose, causing Optimus and June to laugh.

"I have to go. I'm needed at work," Optimus sighed sadly.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his leg. He looked down and saw Talida hugging his leg. She was smiling with both her mouth and eyes. Optimus smiled as well and knelt down so he could hug his daughter properly. Talida immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck while he held her tight. They could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately for them, the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school," Optimus promised.

"Love you, daddy," Talida smiled as she broke the embrace.

"Love you too, little one," Optimus responded.

As Optimus watched his daughter and her best friend run into the school building, he realized that sending his daughter off on her first day of school wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

He just has to remember that he'll get her back at the end of the day.

_Some are like water. Some are like the heart.  
><em>_Some are a melody. Some are the beat.  
><em>_Sooner or later, they all be gone.  
><em>_Why don't they stay young?_

"Whatcha doing, Tally?" Arcee asked six-year-old Talida as she joined her in the living area.

"Homework," Talida sighed.

"You've been doing that for a while. You need a break," Arcee declared.

"Whoa!" Talida giggled as Arcee scooped her up.

"Aren't you meant to be doing schoolwork?" Ratchet sighed as Arcee carried Talida over.

"She's been doing it for hours, Ratchet. She needs a break," Arcee retorted, "And in need of some fresh air too."

"Arcee, you and I both know how Optimus feels about bringing Talida on patrol or a recon mission," Ratchet reminded her in frustration.

"How come?" Talida asked.

"He's overprotective," Arcee answered.

"I heard that," Optimus rumbled as he walked inside.

"But it's true!" Talida immediately agreed with Arcee.

"Ratchet, is the GroundBridge ready?" Optimus asked.

"I just finished uploading the coordinates," Ratchet answered as he activated the GroundBridge, "And, unfortunately, it's my turn for babysitting duty."

"I don't need a babysitter," Talida protested as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Little lady's got a point," Bulkhead chuckled.

"Then perhaps she'd like to accompany me on my patrol," Optimus smirked.

"Are you serious?" Talida asked excitedly.

To answer her, Optimus scooped his excited daughter into his hand and set her on his shoulder before walking through the GroundBridge.

_It's so hard to get old without a cause.  
><em>_I don't wanna perish like a fading horse.  
><em>_Youth is like diamonds in the sun.  
><em>_And diamonds are forever._

"Where are we, daddy?" Talida asked.

"Orlando," Optimus answered as he walked forward, "We're looking for something here." **(AN: And no. I did not choose Orlando because of Disney World and because I'm going there in September/October. I don't choose places like that. It just randomly popped into my head. Now…AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!)**

"Like a treasure hunt?" Talida immediately guessed excitedly.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at his six-year-old daughter's enthusiasm. He understood why she was so excited. Up until now, he was against Talida joining them in patrol and recon missions. And don't even get him started on the Decepticon attacks. But…it was as if something told him that it was time to take her out. Besides…

They needed to spend quality father-daughter time together.

It was indeed a treasure hunt for them. Well…at least, that was what Optimus made it out to be for Talida who manage to inherit a very active imagination. Their treasure was the supply of Energon he had come to Orlando for. Had anyone else been with them, they could have seen Optimus' optics tear up in pride and joy when he heard Talida exclaim,

"WE FOUND THE TREASURE!"

If only she knew that Optimus' real treasure was the six-year-old girl who had just experienced her first Energon scouting.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today.  
><em>_So many songs that we forgot to play.  
><em>_So many dreams swinging out of the blue.  
><em>_We let them come true._

"Someone's happy," Arcee remarked as she walked in to refuel with Optimus.

"It's something Talida gave me," Optimus told her as he showed her the necklace Talida had made for him at school, "She says that as long as I wear it, it will bring me luck."

"It's nice," Arcee complimented.

Suddenly, they heard an Energon-curdling scream. Optimus and Arcee dropped their Energon cubes and took off running for the command center. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet were hot on their heels as they skidded to a stop. However, when they reached the command center, Optimus felt as if his spark had stopped.

Talida was lying on the ground. Motionless. In a pool of her own Enerblood.

Ratchet immediately raced over to the fragile eight-year-old, his medic instincts taking over as he checked for what exactly Talida had to fight against to live. Optimus was frozen to the spot. In pure, unbelievable shock. How could this happen? What could have caused Talida to fall and end up in her current state? Optimus didn't know.

But he was determined to find out.

_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever? Forever? Forever?  
><em>_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever? Forever? Forever?_

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus stood in the hallway outside the command center. Everyone was still shocked about how they found Talida and were still wondering how this could have happened.

Bumblebee was slouched against the wall. His helm resting in his servos. Occasionally, he made bleeps and whirrs, wondering what was taking Ratchet so long. Everytime, he either got 'We don't know' or 'She appeared to be in a pretty bad way' and that it was going to take Ratchet a while to repair Talida's injuries. Those answers made Bumblebee frustrated. He wanted to be given real answers. Like, whether or not she's going to be the same after the fall.

If she survived, that is.

Bulkhead was slouched against the wall. His helm resting against the metallic substance. Like everyone else, he was wondering how Talida ended up on the floor unconscious in a pool of her own Enerblood in the command center. They only left her alone for five minutes. She was always careful to avoid danger.

How did she end up like this?

"Optimus, I get that you're worried. But pacing out of your mind isn't going to help her," Arcee pointed out as she gently placed a hand on his arm when she could reach it.

Optimus gazed into Arcee's optics and saw the emotional pain she was feeling. She was the one who helped him the most in raising Talida after Rosalie died. Without her, he would have been lost. Naturally, Arcee saw Talida as her daughter. And she felt his pain and anguish when she saw her on that floor.

They all stood at attention when they saw Ratchet walking out of sick bay.

"It'll be touch and go for a little while. She cracked her skull and broke her arm. The blood is from the way she landed when she cracked her skull. Honestly…she's lucky to be alive," Ratchet remarked, "And before you ask, Talida told me what happened before falling asleep again. She thought she saw something move in the GroundBridge tunnel. She leaned against the railing and saw what she thought was a spider. However, she leaned too far and…you know what happened next."

One of the first things everyone did when Ratchet allowed them inside was check the GroundBridge and have Bulkhead crush the spider.

_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever? Forever? Forever?_

Optimus never left Talida's side throughout the entire night…much to Ratchet's protests. Neither did Arcee, Bulkhead or Bumblebee. Begrudgingly, Ratchet stayed as well. But only to keep a close eye on Talida's condition. They may have found her in time and managed to heal her injuries. But she's not out of the woods yet.

Optimus slept on a berth next to Talida. Talida's body rested in his hands rather than on the cold metal berth. Arcee took the second and last available berth at everyone's insistence (Optimus' more than everyone else's). They were being the perfect gentlemen and perfect gentlemen don't let femmes sleep uncomfortably on the floor when there's an extra berth available. **(AN: Taking notes, boys?)** Ratchet had fallen asleep near the monitors that were monitoring Talida's vitals. Bulkhead and Bumblebee fell asleep against the silo walls on opposite sides of the room. They didn't fall into recharge until midnight when they're bodies demanded sleep.

It wasn't until 8:30 in the morning that Talida began to stir gently. Everyone was still asleep. The most recent being Ratchet who awoke five minutes ago to take a look at her vitals before falling asleep once again.

Optimus felt the movements on his hands and awoke, confusion laced in his optics. Then he looked down at his daughter, weakly staring at him with her beautiful blue and amethyst eyes. If the others were awake, they'd see him clutching his daughter gently to his chassis with no intention of letting her go. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around his large neck as Optimus kissed her bandage.

"Don't scare me like that again," Optimus whispered.

The necklace did give him luck.

He managed to keep his daughter.

_Forever young! I wanna be forever young.  
><em>_Do you really wanna live forever?_

_Forever?_

_Forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. Could've been better. But I've had other stuff pressing on my brain.<strong>

**In case I don't get the next chapter up in time…**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**You guys know the drill. Remember. 50****th**** reviewer gets to make a one-shot request. Can be a song-fic. I won't write yaoi/yuri. And it has to stick to either Transformers Prime or Michael Bay's film series.**

**BYE!**


	15. Chapter 14: Already Gone

**I need to keep tissues nearby because I'm gonna be crying while I write this. Well…it's a sad chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: ***_**sing song**__*** love it! Talida is such a cutie! she reminds me of my youngest niece, she's in her repeating and copy cat stage and unfortunately for us she was around my sister when she was yelling at her fiancé and heard her say words not suitable for 2 year olds. she came to me the other say and instead of saying hi she says I'm gonna beat your ass.**_

_**Gotta love their first curse words…**_

**Thankfully for Optimus, Talida hasn't started swearing yet. :P Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Aw, talk about a cute chapter. Especially with Talida in this one. Hope you update this soon.**_

**Thanks, Sailor! Cute chapters are kinda my specialty.**

**Rachelle Prime and NightShadow: **_**Hey Ice! I know that its been a hellah long time since I reviewed and I just wanted to say 6 little words…**_

_**THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER!**_

_**Love the chapter! And I'm working on the picture Talida drew!**_

_**See Yah!  
><strong>_

**Can't wait to see it, Rachelle…and those story ideas you have on your profile. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Already Gone**_** rightfully belongs to Kelly Clarkson and her respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember all the things we wanted?<br>Now all our memories, they're haunted.  
><em>_We were always meant to say goodbye…_

_Even with our fists held high,  
><em>_It never would have worked out right, yeah.  
><em>_We were never meant for do or die…_

_I didn't want us to burn out.  
><em>_I didn't come here to hurt you. Now I can't stop…_

_I want you to know,  
><em>_That it doesn't matter,  
><em>_Where we take this road.  
><em>_Someone's gotta go._

_And I want you to know,  
><em>_You couldn't have loved me better.  
><em>_But I want you to move on.  
><em>_So I'm already gone…_

_Looking at you makes it harder.  
><em>_But I know that you'll find another,  
><em>_That doesn't always make you wanna cry…_

_It started with the perfect kiss. Then,  
><em>_We could feel the poison set in.  
><em>_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive…_

_You know that I love you so.  
><em>_I love you enough to let you go…_

_I want you to know,  
><em>_That it doesn't matter,  
><em>_Where we take this road.  
><em>_Someone's gotta go._

_And I want you to know,  
><em>_You couldn't have loved me better.  
><em>_But I want you to move on.  
><em>_So I'm already gone…_"

"What do you mean I have to leave?"

"_I mean that you have to come back to Cybertron._"

Optimus was just returning from patrol with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet when he heard those words. He felt as if someone reached into his chest plates and ripped his spark out. He never liked the idea of being away from Arcee before. And he wasn't going to start liking it now.

"What do you want, Sentinel?" Bulkhead grunted as he stood next to Arcee, ready to turn into the overprotective big brother if needed.

Inwardly, they were all thankful that Talida was lying on the couch in a deep sleep due to the flu that she and Jack had caught from someone at school thanks to their strange habit of ending up with the exact same injury and illness at the exact same time.

"_I want Arcee to come back to Cybertron._"

"Not gonna happen," Bulkhead immediately answered.

Bumblebee immediately bleeped in agreement. He wasn't letting Arcee go. Especially since he knew that she didn't want to leave everyone in the first place. Optimus just stood there in a shocked silence. He couldn't form any words. At all. Because he found it so hard to believe.

"_I am afraid that is not your decision._"

"I am afraid that Sentinel Prime is correct. This decision is not ours to make. Arcee must make this on her own and choose what she believes is right," Optimus decreed.

Unfortunately for them, Talida began awakening from her deep slumber. With a soft tired moan, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled the blanket higher up her shivering body. Arcee noticed this and quickly ran over and scooped Talida in her arms – blanket and all – and cradled her close to her spark chamber where she radiated the most heat so she could keep her warm.

"_What is that thing?_"

"That 'thing' is my daughter. It would be best if you treat her with respect," Optimus rumbled dangerously, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"What's going on?" Talida asked.

"I'll tell you later," Arcee promised.

"_Arcee has to return to Cybertron for a mission._"

Nobody would ever catch Sentinel Prime admitting this to anyone. But…his insides began churning and quivering in fear at the murderous glare Talida was giving him. And she's sick with the flu!

"She's still to make her choice. She might decide NOT to leave," Ratchet retorted.

"I have to go," Arcee mumbled.

"What?" Talida whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Tally. But I've made up my mind," Arcee proclaimed before turning to Sentinel, "When do you want me back by?"

"_The ship is already on its way. It should be at your coordinates in one solar cycle._"

With that, Sentinel Prime cut off his transmission. One solar cycle. One Earth day. They all stared at Arcee with hurt filling their optics (or eyes, in Talida's case). Honestly, they all thought that Arcee would turn the mission down immediately. Well, they thought wrong.

But what they didn't know was Arcee's intentions behind accepting the mission. And that reason is to protect two people she loves the most. Optimus and Talida. Moments before during the call, Sentinel Prime gave her a horrible ultimatum. Accept the suicide mission and return to Cybertron without any questions asked. Or have him come to Earth so he could personally slaughter Optimus and Talida. Arcee took one look at Talida's sleeping form and her mind was already made up.

"You must come back," Optimus rumbled.

"I will come back," Arcee swore. Not only to Optimus, Talida and the others. But to herself.

"Can we write letters to each other?" Talida asked her weakly.

"We will stay in touch. I will never forget you. I will never forget any of you," Arcee swore.

"Aw…group hug!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he pulled everyone – including Optimus and Ratchet – into a servo-crushing hug.

"Bulkhead, Talida's sick and we can't breathe!" Arcee rasped.

"Sorry," Bulkhead grumbled as he released everyone before grinning as Bumblebee said something, "That's a great idea. Everyone, we're travelling!"

"Is that really necessary?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Ratch. This could be the last time Arcee's with us for a long while. We have to make her final moments with us moments she'll never forget," Bulkhead retorted before turning to Arcee, "We'll use the GroundBridge to go anywhere you want to go. With no complaints. It can be to a forest. A mountain. Anywhere you wanna go, we'll go there and have the time of our lives."

"Well…I've always wanted to go to the beach," Arcee confessed.

"To the beach it is!" Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Hold up! I wanna get Tally changed into something more appropriate. While she won't be going into the sea due to her flu, she can sit on the beach and relax. And doing this in her nightgown isn't the best idea," Arcee pointed out as she left to get Talida changed.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm gonna miss her," Bulkhead remarked, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee, "But I know someone who will miss her more than the rest of us."

"Why are you looking at me in this manner?" Optimus demanded as he noticed the looks that Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet began giving him as soon as the sentence left Bulkhead's mouth.

"You may try to play it down, Optimus. But it's obvious you have feelings for Arcee and that you imprinted on her. You may as well tell her now since she's leaving," Bulkhead pointed out.

Moments later, they were all at a private, secluded beach in Fiji. They all transformed in their vehicular modes and activated their holoforms. The boys all wore board shorts of different colours in respect to their bipedal forms. Blue with red and orange flame details for Optimus, white and orange stripes for Ratchet, dark green for Bulkhead and yellow and black stripes for Bumblebee. Arcee was wearing a royal blue strapless bikini that suited her beautiful tanned skin…and caused Optimus to shift uncomfortably next to her as he felt himself grow aroused. **(AN: hehe. Poor Optimus…)** Talida was wearing a pair of white sneakers, light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a blanket draped over her.

The boys – including Ratchet – were showing off to Arcee and began playing a human game that has gained their interest during their time on Earth: football. Arcee and Talida were sitting on their towels sharing a blanket and reading a book. The recently released _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ to be specific. Eventually, they got bored of that and giggled as Bumblebee managed to outwit everyone and score a touchdown on the team he formed with Bulkhead. The youngsters against the oldsters, Bulkhead had decreed.

"Boys," Arcee and Talida sighed to themselves…before shrieking as Bulkhead snuck up behind them and tipped a bucket of water he had retrieved from the surf.

"You should have seen your faces!" Bulkhead cackled as he fell to the ground laughing.

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee screeched as she tried to provide heat to the shivering Talida, "She's sick, you idiot!"

That immediately caused Bulkhead to stop laughing. Not only at Arcee's reminder. But at the glare Optimus was giving him at the prospect of making his daughter sicker rather than better.

"Sorry!" Bulkhead apologized as he frantically helped Arcee.

"Come on, Arcee. Why don't you join us in the surf?" Bumblebee suggested.

Bumblebee, however, didn't give Arcee the opportunity to provide her answer. Because he swung Arcee over his shoulder without effort and ran towards the surf, ignoring her half-hearted protests that he could barely understand due to her laughs.

"Next time they suggest to go to the beach when I'm sick, remind me to say no," Talida giggled as Optimus wrapped his arms around her.

"Tomorrow is the weekend, so you can stay at base and rest," Optimus promised.

The day went by in a blur. Thankfully for them, they took lots of photos and created amazing memories. Memories Arcee would carry with her forever. When the sun began to set and the temperature dropped, Optimus suggested they returned to base. Remembering that Talida was sick and dripping wet thanks to Bulkhead, they agreed.

When they got home, the Autobots shared a cube of Energon together while Talida enjoyed some chicken noodle soup thanks to Arcee's abilities to cook. They knew that no amount of time with Arcee would make up for the amount of time they would have to spend without her. But they made every second count. Because as the saying goes…

You don't know which second will be your last.

"I'm gonna go for a drive. See Jasper for the last time," Arcee decided as she stood up, "I'll be back before Talida goes to bed. Don't worry. I'm spending the night with her, after all."

With those words said, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and raced down the entrance hallway before being greeted by the desert highway outside. Optimus watched her leave, feeling his spark shattering. He already misses her even though she'll be gone for only a few hours. How will he cope after tomorrow?

"I think I might accompany her," Optimus proclaimed "We'll be back soon."

With those parting words said, Optimus left the base as well.

Little did they know that this will be a night they'll never forget.

"_I'm already gone! Already gone!  
>You can't make it feel right,<br>__When you know that it's wrong!_

_I'm already gone! Already gone!  
><em>_There's no moving on!  
><em>_So I'm already gone…_

_Ahhhh… Already gone… Already gone… Already gone…_

_Ahhhh… Already gone… Already gone… Already gone…_

_Remember all the things we wanted?  
><em>_Now all our memories, they're haunted.  
><em>_We were always meant to say goodbye…_

_I want you to know,  
><em>_That it doesn't matter,  
><em>_Where we take this road,  
><em>_Someone's gotta go._

_And I want you to know,  
><em>_You couldn't have loved me better.  
><em>_But I want you to move on.  
><em>_So I'm already gone…_

_I'm already gone! Already gone!  
><em>_You can't make it feel right,  
><em>_When you know that it's wrong!_

_I'm already gone! Already gone!  
><em>_There's no moving on!  
><em>_So I'm already gone…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Could have been better. But writer's block is being a bitch. Stupid writer's block.<strong>

**BYE!**


	16. Chapter 15: Teenage Dream

**Me: I want to take the opportunity to raise awareness for something important.**

**Optimus: And that is bullying.**

**Arcee: From physical abuse to cyberbullying.**

**Bumblebee: ****It's not cool to hurt other kids.**

**Bulkhead: Bullying can be physically hurting them, spreading rumors that aren't true about them or sending private photos of them to classmates.**

**Ratchet: Every 43 seconds, someone attempts to commit suicide because of bullying. But every 18 minutes, someone succeeds in taking their own life.**

**Jack: That girl you called a slut in class today? She's a virgin.**

**Miko: The 'gay boy' you punched in the hall today? Committed suicide a few minutes ago.**

**Raf: The boy you called poor? He has to work every night to support his family.**

**Talida: That girl you pushed down the other day? She's already being abused at home.**

**June: That girl you called fat? She's starving herself.**

**Fowler: The old man you made fun of cause of the ugly scars? He fought for our country.**

**Me: The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying.**

**Optimus: You think you know them.**

**Arcee: Well guess what?**

**Bumblebee: ****You don't.**

**Bulkhead: There are also many bystanders who won't do anything to stop the bullying.**

**Ratchet: They'll just stand by and think it's none of their business.**

**Jack: Well, it is your business.**

**Miko: You have three options.**

**Raf: You can join in and laugh with them.**

**Talida: You can stand by and do nothing.**

**June: Or you can step in and help them.**

**Fowler: Whether it be by standing by their side or going off to find a responsible adult to have the situation dealt with.**

**Me: I was a victim of severe bullying. One of those bullies was my teacher. I let their words and physical actions get to me. I nearly ended up with an eating disorder and nearly hospitalized. I was pulled out of two different schools, homeschooled then moved interstate. All because I had problems that made me different from everybody else. The bullying stopped and things got better. Sure. But I still carry those emotional scars within me. And I always will. I don't want that for anybody else.**

**Optimus: Words can hurt as much as any punch.**

**Arcee: And it's certainly not cool to resort to texting and popular social networking sites to make someone's life miserable.**

**Bumblebee: ****One day, your actions could send them over the edge.**

**Bulkhead: You don't have to bring anyone else down just so you can feel good about yourself.**

**Ratchet: Every person who commits suicide because of bullying brings pain and anguish to those who love them and want to help them.**

**Jack: So help us do something about it.**

**Miko: Stand up for yourself.**

**Raf: If you are a victim of bullying or know someone who is, tell somebody.**

**Talida: And help us put an end to bullying.**

**June: Because helping somebody could save their lives.**

**Fowler: So instead of joining in or ignoring any type of bullying…**

**All: Help put an end to bullying.**

**Me: Do you guys remember the statistics Ratchet had mentioned earlier? How every 43 seconds, somebody tries to commit suicide because of bullying but every 18 minutes, there is someone who actually succeeds? He wasn't joking. So think before you do something that could potentially hurt someone.**

**Now, on a happier note, I believe it's time for some REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I hate you Sentinel! you're just a sourpuss because you don't have a fandom! **__***grumbles**__*** prick…**_

_**But anyway, I'm curious to know where Malita comes from and her story of how she came to be.**_

**No one actually knows how Malita came to be. They just suddenly saw her in a battlefield one day and Megatron introduced her as his daughter. And…you're right about one thing. Sentinel is a sourpuss. Wait a minute. Sentinel seriously has no fan base? Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**Sorry for not reviewing the last few days, jerks on my bus were making fun of me yesterday! I HATE BULLIES! I wish Optimus and the other Autobots were real! Having Optimus to talk to would make me feel so much better!**_

_**Writer's block does suck BIG time! I just LOVE the songs that are in your story on each chapter! Where do you find the songs for your story? Optimus and the others are going to miss Arcee. Why does she have to go back to Cybertron? WHY?**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**Thanks, mate! Don't worry about the jerks. Just ignore them. I do.**

**Mystic: **_**Aww man Talida and the others are going to miss Arcee who is leaving for a mission I think and I hope she'll be ok and great job with this story**_

**Thanks, mystic!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**The next chapter will happen that I think it is }3… hehe, it's a coincidence that Optimus is going with Arcee for a drive… There will be one thing that will happen hehe X3**_

_**I have a bad feeling about that call that Sentinel did this chapter ~_- It seems that he is planning something. I read before that Sentinel don't like Arcee, and he only wants to get rid of her and get her away from Optimus but Why? Oh well, I hope the question will be answer soon. Until then see you around.**_

**YOU'RE THE 50****th**** REVIEWER! CONGRATULATIONS! You get to make a one-shot request. Sentinel doesn't like Arcee because of her relationship with Optimus and that she's a femme in a mech's world. He thinks she doesn't belong in the army and should be a commander's wife. Long story short, he's a sexist and looking to get her killed in battle. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**I know where this LEADS! YESH! YESH! Ahem. sorry. random fangirl moment… Just let me say this on last tim: YESH! GO FOR IT, OPTIMUS! ***__**cheering for the Prime**__*****_

_**Optimus: Do YOU mind?**_

_**Me: errr…**_

_**Arcee: seriously, we're trying to have a moment here, can't you see that?**_

_**Me: oh, okay. Errr…I'll leave… ***__**leaves them together and comes back a minute later**__*** YESH!**_

_**Optimus and Arcee: ***__**glare at me**__*****_

_**Me: hehehe…oops.**_

_**Can't wait to read the next chapter, or if not the next, then the next-next one.**_

**haha! Thanks, halo!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I thought getting splash by a bucket of water was kinda funny. Hope you update this soon. By the way, I've just thought about something. I can't help but wonder how Rayna spends her life in the beginning. You know, before this story began. When she first met Orion Pax, how her parents died, things like that.**_

**She was born of Primus' core and spent her life ruling the planet on his behalf…well, what her parents allowed her to rule. They're big on Sentinel. So that's why they agreed with his idea on putting everyone in castes. Everything just kind of follows from that. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**SWEET FRAGGING OTHER OF PRIMUS! FOUR PAGES ON AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I think that's a personal record!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (The upcoming episode is making me nervous! Anyone else with me?)  
><strong>**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.  
><strong>_**Teenage Dream**_** rightfully belongs to Katy Perry and her respective record label. (Although, I've been listening to Anna Johnson again.)**

**You guys know what's happening this chapter. Do I really need to explain? I will anyway…**

**OPTIMUS MAKES ARCEE FEEL LIKE SHE'S LIVING THE TEENAGE DREAM!**

**Yeah. I actually put it that way. Things are gonna get hot and heavy. ;)**

**ENJOY! (Warning. I SUCK AT SMUTS!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You think I'm pretty,<br>__Without any makeup on.  
><em>_You think I'm funny,  
><em>_When I tell the punch line wrong.  
><em>_I know you get me.  
><em>_So I let my walls come down. Down…_

_Before you met me,  
><em>_I was alright.  
><em>_But things were kinda heavy.  
><em>_You brought me to life.  
><em>_Now every February,  
><em>_You'll be my Valentine… Valentine…_

_Let's go all the way tonight.  
><em>_No regrets. Just love.  
><em>_We can dance until we die.  
><em>_You and I will be young forever…_

_You make me,  
><em>_Feel like I'm living a,  
><em>_Teenage dream,  
><em>_The way you turn me on!  
><em>_I can't sleep!  
><em>_Let's runaway!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops,  
><em>_When you look at me!  
><em>_Just one touch!  
><em>_Now baby, I believe,  
><em>_This is real!  
><em>_So take a chance!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_

_We drove to Cali,  
><em>_And got drunk on the beach.  
><em>_Got a motel and,  
><em>_Built a fort out of sheet.  
><em>_I finally found you,  
><em>_My missing puzzle piece.  
><em>_I'm complete…_

_Let's go all the way tonight.  
><em>_No regrets. Just love.  
><em>_We can dance until we die.  
><em>_You and I will be young forever._

_You make me,  
><em>_Feel like I'm living a,  
><em>_Teenage dream,  
><em>_The way you turn me on!  
><em>_I can't sleep!  
><em>_Let's runaway!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops,  
><em>_When you look at me!  
><em>_Just one touch!  
><em>_Now baby, I believe,  
><em>_This is real!  
><em>_So take a chance!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_"

The desert night sky is as beautiful as the humans continuously make it out to be, Arcee realized. She could make out many constellations like Cygnus and the Northern Cross. She could see the stars clearer than she could anywhere else. Honestly, she was surprised how very few people came out here to see the stars. The only people who came out here teenagers looking to get some _action_.

She heard the familiar sounds of a truck pulling to a stop and transforming next to her. Arcee wasn't surprised that Optimus had decided to follow her out here. The two of them were close. They shared a bond that no one else understands. Well…if they didn't count Talida.

They stood before each other. Optics staring intensely into one another. Neither of them made a move. Even though they knew what they needed so badly.

They needed each other.

Optimus was the one that was brave enough to actually make the first move. Softly, his servos traced the outline of her helm before switching off her commlink. Knowing what he desired, Arcee did the same to him after he knelt down before her so she could reach.

Their lips met after that.

They wasted no time. They needed each other. It went past desperation. Hurriedly, but delicately, Optimus placed Arcee on the ground and he held himself above her so he wouldn't crush her. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, spreading her legs wide and wrapping them around him, demanding closeness. His glossa slivered into her mouth, winning dominance over her when he began stroking the inside of her thigh below her lower plating and lubricating panel.

"O-Optimus, please," Arcee pleaded breathlessly when Optimus dipped his head to attack her neck.

Courtesy of the closeness of their bodies, Arcee could feel the rumble of dominance in Optimus' chassis before he let that rumble slip past his mouth against her throat in one word,

"Patience."

The sexiness of his voice sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Slowly, but surely, Arcee began drowning in the intense pleasure even the smallest ministration provided her. From him tenderly rubbing his thumbs across her stomach as his hands swallowed her petite waist. To the way he kissed a path down her body. And to the way he kissed her, tenderly and lovingly, yet hard and violent at the same time.

And there was no reason she couldn't provide the same for him.

Optimus shivered in pleasure as Arcee ran her hands from his shoulders to her chassis, gasping in pleasure when her small hands reached a hot spot on the doors to his spark. Arcee immediately attached her mouth to this hot spot, running patterns over the spot with her glossa and occasionally nipping gently. He moaned in pleasure and tightened his grip, shaking slightly when she moaned breathlessly against his hot spot when he attacked her own hot spot: the winglets poking out of her back. When she nipped a little too hard, Optimus cried out. Not in pain. But in pleasure.

If it weren't for his iron control, Optimus would have buckled and fell on top of Arcee when she reached his lower plating and _removed it_. Swiftly. He freely expelled a moan when her hand captured his throbbing cable and ran itself up and down his hot, hard length. Her free hand pushed against his broad chassis. Confused, he gazed down at her, regal blue optics blazing with pure passion, lust and love. Then he saw her own lust in her blue and lavender optics. And the way she seductively captured her lower lip with her denta as a sinful idea formed in her lust-clouded processor.

She wanted to be on top for this.

Excited over what she could be planning, he locked lips with her and obediently rolled over so he was on his back and Arcee was on top of him.

"Arcee!" he gasped as he felt her lips, dental and glossa make a path down his body.

Like he had her drowning in pleasure moments before, she had him drowning. He was struggling to breathe as a powerful overload came closer and closer. Then…he felt something wet and warm massaging his throbbing cable. His intakes were caught in his throat as he threw his head back as he groaned. When his legs tensed, he felt a body between them. A small, delicate body. That was when he realized.

Arcee was between his legs.

With her _mouth_ on his _cable_.

If it weren't for his iron control, even with this foreign pleasure, he would've been bucking his hips into her mouth as she swirled her glossa at the cable before sliding back down. She couldn't fit his entire length into her mouth. However, she made up for it by stroking at the base towards her mouth.

The pleasure continued to build for Optimus. Until it became too much. Not even his self-control could have prevented the overload from engulfing him. Immediately, she swallowed what she could. But the rest of his transfluid ran down her body.

Which ignited the primal instinct within him.

Before Arcee could even comprehend what was happening, Optimus was pinning her to the desert ground and licking the transfluid off of her arching body. Teasingly, he ran his hand up her thigh and removed her lower plating. She shivered at the feel of the cool desert wind against her bare and exposed panel.

"Optimus!" she gasped when she felt his fingers probing her panel.

Like Optimus moments before, Arcee felt her intakes hitch in her throat. Pleasure threatened to drown her again. And she gladly surrendered. She fell apart around him. His fingers teased her port for a few moments, causing her to whimper and thrash underneath him. When they slid in, she cried out in pleasure. Optimus enjoyed watching her whither and whimper as the overload threatened to engulf her. Then an idea hit him. She got to taste him.

So why couldn't he taste her?

Just as Arcee was about to overload, he retracted his fingers from her panel. Crazy with desire, she opened her mouth to swear at him. But her protests were caught in her throat as he pinned her to the ground and slid his glossa inside of her panel, searching for her port.

Her moans grew louder and she was nearly screaming. Her hands were clenched in fists above her head as she arched her back and whimpered when she felt his glossa at her port. Without hesitation, his glossa slid inside of her port, causing Arcee to cry out. This time, he didn't retract his glossa as she went to overload. Optimus kept his glossa inside of her as the overload overtook her completely. Tasting her like she had tasted him, he moaned at the delicious taste of her fluids as he swallowed every drop.

As she recovered from her overload, he crawled back up to her face and kissed her. With care, passion and love. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers and stared into her optics that were still unfocused from the intensity of her overload.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, putting her feelings above his own.

Granted, he wanted nothing more than to slide his cable inside of her and hold onto her as they fell over the familiar cliff together as they overloaded. However, he would forget all those feelings if Arcee didn't feel ready for this yet.

"I need you," she whispered.

Taking that as a yes, he grabbed his cable and guided it to Arcee's entrance. When the head was positioned, Optimus gazed into her optics once more. Needing to double check. Arcee nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She inhaled sharply and clung to him when he slowly and gently slid inside of her. The female humans and the female Cybertronians had other things in common aside from how they give birth and how painful it can be. Their first times hurt. Optimus stopped when he noticed her face twisting up in discomfort and tears beginning to slip past her optics and down her cheek plates.

"Are you alright?" Optimus inquired gently as he kissed away the tears on her cheeks and surrounding her optics.

He had stopped moving, knowing that since this was her first time, it would hurt. And he would stay still until the pain passes and she gives him the OK to move. Sure. It didn't hurt when he was using his glossa to bring her to an overload. But this is his cable. A fully erected cable that is wider, harder and thicker than his glossa.

After half a cycle, the pain disappeared for Arcee and was replaced with pleasure. She nodded and slowly, Optimus began moving. Retracting slightly then pushing himself in, burying himself deeper into her welcoming heat. He moaned when she began bringing up her hips to meet each of his thrusts, moving in sync with him. Gradually, he began building his speed and began going deeper and harder into her. He gazed into her optics and noticed that they weren't their usual blue with lavender circles. But rather, a pure white. Like an angel.

Optimus locked his jaw onto her shoulder, biting for a few demanding thrusts as Arcee withered and moaned breathlessly underneath him. He felt the head of his cable grazing against her port, sending electrical charges through them both. He knew he was teasing her, letting his cable graze her port and not slide inside. But…he wanted this to be a night Arcee would never forget. He wanted to drown her in the intense pleasure he was giving her. He didn't want this to happen fast and leave them wondering if this was real.

Arcee screamed in pleasure as he finally slid his cable into her lubricating port. Optimus held onto her tightly as he kissed her and let the overload take him. With one final thrust on Optimus' behalf, the pleasure engulfed her. The overload this time was stronger than when he brought her to an overload with his glossa. Not long after, Optimus fell over the cliff with her and overloaded as well. His transfluid filled her as he stopped moving.

When he was empty, his energy was spent. But he had enough energy to pull himself out of her and pull her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Both of them were panting and trembling in the aftermath of their intense overloads. Slowly regaining their energy, they reached down and closed their lowing plating. Arcee looked up at Optimus with exhaustion and happiness written across her face. Optimus was the same way. Softly and delicately, his servos traced her face and kissed her with tenderness and love.

They had stayed that way until they regained their energy. It didn't take long. Before they knew it, they were on the road heading towards the bunker. Once they were in the command center, they noticed that the others were gone. Immediately, they began wondering just how long had they been out on a drive.

"Arcee," Optimus started as she gently grabbed her arm.

"We have to forget this ever happened, right?" Arcee beat him to the punch.

"I'm afraid we have to. If the Decepticons ever found out…I can't even imagine what would happen and I don't want anything to happen to you," Optimus confessed. Wanting to continue, he gently placed two fingers under her chin and made her look him in the optics when she began to look away, "Arcee…I love you. And I want a relationship with you with all my spark. But…now isn't the best time."

"I understand," Arcee whispered before admitting, "I love you too."

For one last time, Optimus and Arcee shared a kiss. Holding each other gently.

"I do not regret what happened tonight," Optimus murmured, "Not one moment."

"Me neither," she agreed.

They separated for the night after that. Arcee headed to Talida's room to keep her promise. Optimus walked to his own quarters and collapsed onto his berth. Staring absently in space, he thought about the night that had just transpired. He wished he could embark on a relationship with Arcee. Really, he did. If it weren't for his self-control, he would have married her and spark-bonded right then and there. But he couldn't. Because if she didn't come back alive, he wouldn't be able to survive. And if he died, he didn't want Arcee to suffer.

So he did this to protect both himself and Arcee…

He made the ultimate sacrifice.

"_I'mma get your heart racing,  
><em>_In my skintight jeans!  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me,  
><em>_In my skintight jeans!  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_You…_

_You make me,  
><em>_Feel like I'm living a,  
><em>_Teenage dream,  
><em>_The way you turn me on!  
><em>_I can't sleep!  
><em>_Let's runaway!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_

_No…_

_My heart stops,  
><em>_When you look at me!  
><em>_Just one touch!  
><em>_Now baby, I believe,  
><em>_This is real!  
><em>_So take a chance!  
><em>_And don't ever look back!  
><em>_Don't ever look back!_

_I'mma get your heart racing,  
><em>_In my skintight jeans!  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

_Let you put your hands on me,  
><em>_In my skintight jeans!  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how Cybertronians…you know, <strong>_**do the deed**_**. So a lot of this can be wrong. But…we're fanfiction writers, right? You don't know anything? You guess and pray to God that you got it right. And if you get it wrong…who gives a damn? Your story, your plot line, your imagination. And it'll stay that way. Honestly...I think that's the best smut I've ever written for Transformers.**

**Alright. Gotta blitz now. There's a homemade cheese pizza with my name on it. Review. Fave. Alert. You know what to do.**

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 16: Worldwide

**Hey, guys. HAPPY EASTER! haha!**

**Now, I believe it's time for some REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**Thanks for sending Optimus and the others to cheer me up! You are the GREATEST just like Optimus!**_

_**This chapter is steaming HOT! Optimus and Arcee getting it on! No Sentinel or Megatron to ruin their alone time. When Arcee touched Optimus' spike was HOT! I wish that was me in her place! **__***grr**__*** Stupid Sentinel is trying to take Arcee away from Optimus! 'Mission' my aft! There is NO mission on Cybertron!**_

_**I wish Arcee the best of luck to rip out Sentinel's spike from his body! A spike-less Sentinel would be funny. I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story!**_

**Don't worry. I wished I was Arcee when I was writing this. Wow… Hey! What are friends for, right? Unfortunately…Arcee can't rip out Sentinel's spike. You'll find out why later. Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**Wow! I really enjoyed this! It was majestic! They show their love in one night, it's sad that Arcee must go… But I have a question: This is when she will go to a mission knowing that she is pregnant with Optimus' child and loose her child by Airachnid?**_

_**Oh I can't wait to see the next chapter! X3**_

_**So I am the 50**__**th**__** review? Wow… It's amazing! XD The request will be a one shot separate from this story? Or it will be a part of it? I wish there is another chapter when Prime and Arcee made love ^^" I love this kind of stories hehe ^^". But I want you to surprise me, my friend… I know you will do a great work for that request, you rock! It's a great honor! ^w^**_

**Don't worry. Optimus and Arcee will be going at it again later in the story. And…the one-shot is separate from this story. Let me just double check. You want me to do a smut Optimus/Arcee one-shot for you? Well…you want it? You got it! But can you tell me what you want it to be like? PM me when you can so that way, we can be sure that no one steals your idea. Thanks for the review! Also…can I have Talida appear in it?**

**Mystic: (1) ***_**crying**__***Your stories are so cute and romantic between Talida and her dad and with Arcee and Talida and Optimus and Arcee and stories are amazing**_

**Thanks, mystic! Here! *****hands over tissues***** You may never know.**

**(2) **_**Hi icegirl2772 I kinda have a secret to tell you at school I used to get bullied a lot but now I don't anymore but my friend never says hello to me at my lunch table And the bullies used to make fun of my hobbies ***__**starts crying**__*****_

**Just tell someone or ignore them. I did. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm soory you have to go through all of that. The episode that will be on TV tonight, you're not the only one whose getting nervous about it. Hope you update this soon.**_

**I couldn't bring myself to watch the sneak peak someone posted because I was that nervous. But I will make myself watch the episode…I hope. Thanks for the review!**

**Phaedra39: **_**Loved your Author's note on bullying. I was a victim of bullying, too. I'm so glad people are finally seeing the seriousness of bullying. When I was in school, they would only say kids are cruel, or something like that, just trivializing the pain we went through. I'm so sorry you went through all of that garbage. Now, about this chapter… so sweet! I just wish Optimus and Arcee could have their relationship.**_

**It's kind of hard not to see the seriousness of bullying when you're the victim and you have friends that are victims of bullying. You know, when I was seven, two boys my age pinned me to a park bench, lifted up my dress and made shapes with my body. Those boys sexually assaulted me on school grounds and even when we went to the school about them, no one did anything about it! Sorry. I need to chill out. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Worldwide**_** belongs to Big Time Rush and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

…**I need a moment. *****runs off**** crying***

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh…<em>

_Wait a minute!  
><em>_Before you tell me anything,  
><em>_How was your day?  
><em>'_Cause I've been missing,  
><em>_You by my side! Yeah…_

_Did I awake,  
><em>_You out of your dreams?  
><em>_I'm sorry. But I couldn't sleep.  
><em>_You calm me down.  
><em>_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice._

_I-I-I-I'm never, never,  
><em>_Never as far away as it may seem. Oh…  
><em>_Soon, we'll be together.  
><em>_We'll pick up right where we left off!_

_Paris! London! Tokyo!  
><em>_There's just one thing that I gotta do!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night…)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye!  
><em>_Baby, won't be long!  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Whoa…)_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)_

_Yes, I may,  
><em>_Meet a million pretty girls that know my name.  
><em>_But don't you worry.  
><em>'_Cause you have my heart…_

_It ain't easy,  
><em>_To keep on moving city to city.  
><em>_Just get up and go!  
><em>_The show must go on.  
><em>_So I need you to be strong…_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never,  
><em>_Never as far away as it may seem.  
><em>_No, never…  
><em>_Soon, we'll be together.  
><em>_We'll pick up right where we left off!_"

Arcee awoke in Talida's quarters the next morning with dread weighing her spark down. Today was the day that she had to leave for Cybertron. And…she wasn't sure that she would be coming back. Alive, that is.

Her holoform head looked down and saw Talida clinging to her in her sleep. Whimpering and shivering because of the fever, she buried her head into her chest. Delicately, Arcee ran her fingers through Talida's hair, which was damp with sweat. Leaving Talida behind was what made it hard for Arcee to do this. More than anything, she wanted to tell Sentinel when he got here that she was going to stay. No matter what he did to her, she was going to stay on Earth. Then…she remembered what he said he would do to Optimus and Talida if she objected. Gently, she went to remove herself from Talida, but she snuggled deeper and tightened her grip.

"Don't go," she whimpered.

"I have to," Arcee whispered, her voice filled with the tears she wanted to cry.

Arcee walked back to her quarters to pack the rest of her things. They were small items that she wanted to carry with her during the journey. She didn't have many things. Only the few knickknacks she collected during her time here on Earth, the drawings Talida drew for her, a few photos and the supplies she would need to write holographic letters for Talida.

"Arcee?"

She heard a child's voice behind her. After zipping her bag, she turned around and saw Talida standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks. Barefoot. Immediately, Arcee raced over and scooped the child into her arms and held her over her spark chamber. Together, they sat there crying in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to be apart.

But fate wasn't being kind.

Optimus felt the same dread in the spark as Arcee when she awoke that morning. As he walked down the halls of their base, the dread threatened to overtake him. Then he walked past Arcee's headquarters. And noticed that the door was open. And he heard crying.

He moved himself so he could see what was going on but they couldn't see him. He saw Arcee cradling his ill nine-year-old daughter close to her as they cried. Optimus' spark shattered at the sight. There was no denying Arcee cared for Talida. She saw Talida as her daughter. Even when Rosalie was still alive. And they acted as such. It was beautiful to watch.

"I'm gonna miss you, Arcee," Talida whimpered.

"Tally, words won't be able to describe how much I will miss you when I'm gone. I'll never forget you," Arcee promised as she kissed the young girl's head, "I love you, Tally."

"I love you too," Talida whispered.

Silently, Optimus began to shed tears. The beautiful moment touched his spark. He knew that Talida was going to fall apart when Arcee leaves for Cybertron. Desperately, he wanted to fight Sentinel Prime when he arrived and tell her that Arcee was to stay with him. That way, he could court her then marry and spark-bond with her. They would have a family, end the war and live happily ever after; both in life when they're walking amongst this race and in death when they reunite in the Well of AllSparks.

However, it was not to be.

He arrived sooner than either of him wanted to. Sentinel Prime stepped out of the ship. He stared at the Earth before him in disgust. A third-rate world, he thought. He thought the Earth was ugly. A dust collector compared to Cybertron. Even though the planet has been dead for eons, it was better than this dump.

A GroundBridge greeted Sentinel Prime's optics, blinding him momentarily. Together, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Talida stepped out. Optimus wasn't going to let Arcee meet up with Sentinel Prime on her own. Neither were Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Talida and Ratchet. Everyone (excluding Talida) knew how Sentinel Prime has been known to treat his subordinates. That was why when Arcee first joined the army, Optimus immediately pulled some strings to make sure she ended up on any team as long as it wasn't Sentinel's.

"Good. You're here," Sentinel observed with his gruff voice, "Let's go."

"Let me say goodbye first," Arcee requested.

Bulkhead went to say something, but a glance from Optimus immediately shut him up. Arcee had already said goodbye to everyone before they bridged here. He realized that Arcee wanted to deny her departure for as long as she could. That was when he mentally began asking himself a question: If Arcee didn't want to leave…

Why did she accept the mission?

"No time. Let's go," Sentinel declined as he stepped forward.

"Sentinel," Optimus rumbled as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder, mainly so he would walk up to him and cause some damage to that large chin of his, "You would do well to remember that as long as Arcee is within Earth's atmosphere, she is under my command. If she wishes to convey her final goodbyes, she is allowed to do so."

Sentinel immediately went to object. But then realized that it would be futile. He knew how protective Optimus is of his team. Especially when it comes to Arcee. He scoffed and stood there, indicating that she would allow her to say goodbye.

"Be careful, Arcee," Ratchet immediately advised.

"I will," Arcee swore.

There have been times where Arcee and Ratchet have been known to butt heads. However, Ratchet saw Arcee as his daughter and Arcee saw him like a father. Ever since Abelard and Ada died, he became the father figure in Arcee's life. Privately showing his concern whenever she came back from a mission injured so he wouldn't lose his reputation as the no-nonsense-pain-in-the-aft medic. Freely reprimanding her if she acted recklessly on one of her many assignments. Ratchet only hugged her for a brief moment before gently shoving her over to Bumblebee, who pulled her into a nearly suffocating embrace.

"Alright! I'll miss you too, Bumblebee! But please, let me breathe!" Arcee pleaded with a laugh.

"I love you, mum," Bumblebee bleeped.

Those words touched Arcee's spark. Since joining the army, Bumblebee hardly said that to her anymore. This was one of those rare moments he actually said it. Arcee smiled and wiped the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks.

"I love you too," she whispered before walking to Bulkhead.

"Those 'Cons won't know who they're messing with. Just kick one or two of their afts for me, alright?" Bulkhead requested.

"I'll kick 20," Arcee offered.

"I love you!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he held her tighter than Bumblebee did.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee rasped.

Bulkhead delicately set her on the ground. Immediately, Arcee knelt before Talida and pulled something out of her compartment. It was a key of some sorts. She placed it in her small hand, saying,

"This is a key that will send your letters to a specific key anywhere in the universe in a flash. Your key has been programmed to my key like mine is to yours. When you've written your letter, place it in the envelope, seal it and place the key in the keyhole, think of me when you turn it three times and I'll get the letter," Arcee explained.

"I'll miss you," Talida whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Arcee nodded as she cradled her close, "Be strong for me, OK? And take care of everyone."

"I will," Talida promised.

With that said, Arcee let Talida go and stood before Optimus. Both of them were trying to be strong. The same feeling of love she had felt last night began to rise. She was tempted to shove Sentinel back inside that ship and tell him to take his unwanted presence back to Cybertron where it belonged. Then she remembered. She remembered what Sentinel would do to Optimus and Talida if she didn't go.

"It's been an honor serving with you," Arcee said, her voice shaky with emotion.

"The honor was mine," Optimus nodded.

Mostly to keep her composure, Arcee stood before him like a soldier and saluted him. Optimus didn't salute. Instead, he knelt down and held her against his chassis, taking everyone (except Talida) by surprise. Sentinel just scoffed at the sight. He decided that now was the time to take Arcee away from Optimus.

For what he thought would be forever.

"Alright. Time's up. Time to go," Sentinel proclaimed.

Roughly, he grabbed Arcee by the shoulder and began pulling her to the ship. Like many years ago, Arcee's small hand ran against Optimus' hand before they lost contact completely. They watched as Arcee walked towards the ship with Sentinel's hand at the center, ready to shove her if she got any bright ideas. Even when Arcee was inside and the doors were closed, the others didn't leave.

"I don't like him," Talida confessed as Optimus scooped her up to shield her from the draft that was coming due to her flu.

"I never should have agreed to let her leave," Optimus sighed heavily.

"She'd probably hate you if you made her stay," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Bulkhead, her optics seem to be telling us a different version of the story. I think Sentinel is forcing her into leaving us and threatened her when she objected. Because if we know Arcee really well, and we do with Optimus knowing her better than us, it would take a lot more than this to make her just pack up her bags and leave," Ratchet stated.

When Arcee was strapped into her seat next to Wheeljack and Cliffjumper and in front of Jazz **(AN: See what I'm doing here?)**, Sentinel slapped her across the face. Arcee grunted in pain as her head finally swung to hit the back of her seat. Energon began dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"You mention any of this to your precious Optimus," Sentinel growled as he slapped Arcee on the opposite cheek, causing her to grunt louder this time, "I will do everything in my power to make you wish you were dead."

Next to her, Arcee noticed that Cliffjumper wanted to free himself from his restraints and make Sentinel wish he was dead. But he then thought about how Sentinel would take it out on Arcee. Wanting to protect his lifelong best friend and not wanting to lose her like they lost Tailgate, he remained quiet. But his body still tensed when he slapped her once more before leaving to abuse the pilot.

"Why did you agree?" Cliffjumper asked as he squeezed her hand comfortingly while Wheeljack wiped the Energon from her mouth.

"He said he would hurt Optimus and Talida if I didn't," Arcee mumbled.

Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Jazz understood her intentions. Even though Optimus didn't need protecting, Talida certainly did. They heard about her. She's only nine years old and is too vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to survive his wrath. Arcee began to silently cry when she felt the ship come to life beneath her. Cliffjumper squeezed her hand again when the ship lifted from the ground.

The Autobots stayed and watched, Talida began sobbing as she saw the ship disappear into the sky. Optimus held her closer and allowed her to cry against him. Nobody noticed this. But Optimus was shedding tears as well. Well…if they noticed, they didn't comment on it. The moment they saw the ship disappear into space, Ratchet radioed Agent Fowler back at base to bridge them home.

Optimus gazed one last time at the sky, whispering,

"I love you, Arcee."

Then he walked into the base without looking back.

"_Paris! London! Tokyo!  
><em>_There's just one thing that I gotta do!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night…)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye!  
><em>_Baby, won't be long!  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Whoa…)_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)_

_Oh..  
><em>_Wherever the wind blows me!  
><em>_Yes. You're still the one and only girl,  
><em>_On my mind…_

_No, there ain't no one better! (Worldwide!)  
><em>_So always remember! (Worldwide!)  
><em>_Always remember!  
><em>_Girl, you're mine…_

_Paris! London! Tokyo!  
><em>_There's just one thing that I gotta do!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone.  
><em>_Hello, tuck you in every night…)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye!  
><em>_Baby, won't be long!  
><em>_You're the one that I'm waiting on!  
><em>_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Whoa…)_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!  
><em>_Worldwide!_

_(Girl, I'll be thinking about you…)_

_Worldwide…_

_Yes. I may,  
><em>_Meet a million pretty girls that know my name.  
><em>_But don't you worry._

'_Cause you have my heart…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. That's my Easter present for you guys. Told ya Sentinel Prime didn't like Arcee.<strong>

**And yes. I did watch the episode in the end. It…was…AWESOME! Can't wait for next week's episode. That's where the drama begins! Hey! I wonder what the finale's gonna be like. Because last season set the bar very high.**

**OK. You guys know what to do. Review. Fave. Alert. Remember. Last two are optional.**

**BYE!**

**And…**

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	18. Chapter 17: Halo

**Do you guys know how much I love you? A LOT!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**You know, I really hate Sentinal Prime ever since I first saw him in the Animated tv show. I know that Arcee will come back to Earth after this stinking mission. Hope you update this soon. Oh, and Happy Easter.**_

**Happy Easter to you too, Sailor! Hey. I'm still to watch the Animated series. Just how bad is Sentinel in the series? Worse than I'm portraying a guy I don't know that much of no matter how much I research him?**

**Optimus' girl: **_**Happy Easter from Optimus' girl!**_

_**Did you get the chance to watch TF:Prime last night? MECH made a evil twin of Optimus. **__***grr**__*** Silas was trying to make Optimus and the others look like the bad guys!**_

_**Here's my bullying story: I was called names in High School and had spit balls spit into my hair. Is that gross or what!**_

_**I just can't wait for Arcee to return to Optimus' arms! Stupid Sentinel is trying to take Arcee away from Optimus! Let me at him! I'll remove his spike with my own two hands! He reminds me of Sentinel from TF:Animated!**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**Seriously! How bad is the guy? Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**That damn Sentinel! How dare he hurt Arcee? If Optimus knows about what you done with her, he will rip out your face or worse your spark! I am sad that Arcee's leaving and rage is within me for what Sentinel is planning to do to Arcee, I hope, this time, Megatron kills him with sadistic intentions, I hate that bot too much (Sentinel DOTM I forgiving him because who voice him was Leonard Nimoy and I admire him too much X3), I hate Sentinel from Animated, that excuse of a Prime deserves to die and burn in the inferno!**_

_***Breathing from my rage**__*** Now that I calm down, I hope things gets well for Arcee and the other bots (except for Sentinel, a racist jerk).**_

_**Oh and about the request, I have the idea. X3 In some hours I will send you a PM to tell you ^w^. Thank you, my friend, you will have your reward very soon (remember that I said I will made a draw of Optimus and Arcee?) Well, I will have a surprise hehe ^w^, just wait and you will see ^w^.**_

**Can't wait. Thanks for the review! And…your request will be up in a few days. I'll let you know when it's up by PMing you a link to the story. Hopefully, you'll like it.**

**Mystic: (1) **_***takes some tissues**__*** thank you icegirl2772 and you're a gret friend and can I beat up sentinel?**_

**Be my guest.**

**(2) **_**Happy Easter and I saw the cyberbullying that you were talking about and I'm sorry that you hurt by two boys and it's my fault if I loved in the same location as you I would've saved u and my bad about the review**_

**Don't blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, depending on how old we are, we'd be in different grades. How old are you if you don't mind me asking? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, guys! I'm gonna do a HECK of a lot of rewriting for **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_** in this story. After reading it when it was completed, all I kept doing was thinking, "I should have done this!" or "It would have been a hell of a lot better if I hadn't done that!" Know what I mean?**

**Also, in my version, I'm having it where Airachnid went rogue after killing Shanahan and travelled for eight years before crashing on Earth, encountering Arcee, Jack and Talida and ending up being stranded on Earth after Jack and Talida.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Halo**_** rightfully belongs to Beyoncé Knowles and her respective record label. (Although I've been listening to A LOT of Linkin Park – mostly their songs **_**Waiting for the End**_** and **_**Blackout**_** – as of late… I seriously need to use more of their songs in my stories!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember those walls I built?<br>Well baby, they're tumbling down.  
><em>_They didn't even put up a fight.  
><em>_They didn't even make a sound.  
><em>_I found a way to let you in.  
><em>_But I never really had a doubt.  
><em>_Standing in the light of your halo,  
><em>_I got my angel now._

_It's like I've been awakened…  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'…  
><em>_It's the risk that I'm taking…  
><em>_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now,  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace!  
><em>_Baby, I can see your halo!  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace!  
><em>_You're everything I need and more!  
><em>_It's written all over your face!  
><em>_Baby, I can feel your halo!  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away…_

_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
>I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!<br>__I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_Halo… Ooh ooh…_

_Hit me like a ray of sun,  
><em>_Burning through my darkest night.  
><em>_You're the only one that I want.  
><em>_And I'm addicted to your light.  
><em>_I swore I'd never fall again!  
><em>_But this don't even feel like falling!  
><em>_Gravity can't begin,  
><em>_To pull me back to the ground again!_

_It's like I've been awakened…  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'…  
><em>_It's the risk that I'm taking…  
><em>_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now,  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace!  
><em>_Baby, I can see your halo!  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace!  
><em>_You're everything I need and more!  
><em>_It's written all over your face!  
><em>_Baby, I can feel your halo!  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away…_"

Arcee sat in the quarters she shares with Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Jazz. Delicate tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the cold metal berth as she placed her head on top of her folded arms resting on her knees. Dents, bruises and cuts covered her body from the numerous beatings Sentinel gives her.

But there was one scar. The scar on her stomach to constantly remind her of a life that she has lost. A loss that was indirectly caused by Sentinel Prime's ignorant arrogance…

And directly caused by Airachnid's twisted desire for bloodshed.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_They had just arrived in their quarters after landing and being debriefed. Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Jazz were setting up their own berths with their belongings. Wheeljack and Jazz were sharing a bunk with Jazz on top. Cliffjumper decided to share his bunk with Arcee and decided to wait until she arrived so she could choose the bunk she wanted...and so he wouldn't get his aft handed to him on a silver platter if he chose the bunk she desired._

_Arcee arrived several moments later. She didn't walk gracefully as she always did. Instead, she stumbled inside and collapsed into Cliffjumper's arms as they swarmed around her. Immediately, they noticed the bruises, dents and leaking wounds covering her small and delicate body. They knew straightaway that Sentinel was behind the beating Arcee has received. And that he wasn't going to allow her to obtain medical help straightaway._

"_We have to get her help," Jazz declared._

_Being an old friend of Optimus' – from way back in the times of caste and guild – Jazz knew about the feelings Optimus possesses for Arcee. And what he would be like if he was here. If he knew Optimus as well as he does, he'd be racing towards Sentinel and eager to rip out both his spike AND spark._

"_Come on, Arcee," Cliffjumper coaxed as he helped Arcee to her feet._

_When Arcee collapsed again, Wheeljack was the first person to react. Carrying her bridal style, Wheeljack rushed towards the medical lab with Cliffjumper and Jazz hot on his heels. As soon as they reached him, the medic named Scalpel __**(AN: I've come up with names WAY worse than that!)**__, immediately had Wheeljack place Arcee on the berth. He checked her over to make sure she had no severe internal injuries before moving on to the external injuries and ran some tests just to make sure. Wheeljack, Jazz and Cliffjumper never left Arcee's side as she underwent said tests and waited to hear what the tests had to say._

_When they got the results of the tests he has conducted so many times just to make sure, all of them were shocked._

"_Arcee…I have to ask you this. Have you interfaced with anyone recently?" Scalpel asked._

_Arcee shifted in her spot uncomfortably as Energon rushed to her cheeks, giving them a light pink tinge. Cliffjumper, being her closest friend among the group, began laughing and elbowing her gently whilst being mindful of her repaired injuries._

"_With Optimus Prime… The night before Sentinel Prime collected me," Arcee answered, "Why do you want to know?"_

_Arcee knew that there could be the possibility that she could've contracted a disease from interfacing with Optimus. However, the possibility was very slight. Everyone has been tested and Arcee knew that she was cleared of being a carrier of a disease that can be only passed on through interfacing. But she didn't know whether of not Optimus was a carrier because they were forbidden from talking about the results of their tests._

_What he said next ruled of that out by a long shot._

"_You are carrying a sparkling," Scalpel proclaimed, causing Arcee to sit there shocked for brief moments, "Your night with Optimus Prime resulted in the conception of a son. Now, you're only a week along. So if you take it easy for the next seven weeks, you will be able to give birth to your son."_

_Arcee's face broke out in a huge smile as Cliffjumper hugged her while laughing in joy. Wheeljack squeezed Arcee's shoulder happily while Jazz let out a big whoop. Then Arcee remembered something._

"_Wait. The mission!" she exclaimed, souring the mood immediately._

"_You can't go, Arcee. You're an expecting mother. You're carrying Optimus' child for Primus' sake!" Jazz exclaimed._

"_Sentinel's gonna force me to go regardless. And just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean he'll stop abusing me," Arcee pointed out._

_"If he lays his hands on you while you're pregnant, I'll do what Optimus would do if he was here with us," Cliffjumper swore before clarifying his gruesome intentions, "By cutting off his spike, letting him suffer for…oh, let's say a few megacycles, and then cutting his spark out." __**(AN: If you guys wanna carry out Cliffjumper's threat, be my guest.)**_

_Despite her situation, Arcee just couldn't help herself. She just burst out laughing. Because she actually saw that happen in her mind._

_And it was hilarious._

_When they presented the results of Arcee's 'physical' (the lie they used so Scalpel had a valid excuse to run tests on Arcee), Sentinel was NOT impressed with them. The other teammates who happened to be in the room were happy for Arcee. Immediately, they agreed with Scalpel, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Jazz that she wasn't to go out on the mission the following day._

"_She is not pregnant," Sentinel scoffed as he approached Arcee, "She doesn't even look pregnant."_

"_With all due respects, Commander, Arcee is only a week along in her pregnancy. Femmes don't start showing until the fourth week…which is also when mechs who are not medics figure out that a femme is pregnant. Femmes know straightaway when another femme is pregnant," Scalpel intervened._

"_These are FORGERIES!" Sentinel sieved as he threw the papers to the ground and grabbed Arcee's face roughly with one hand and slapping her with the other, "You will go on that suicide mission tomorrow. I don't care if you are at risk of losing that little brat of yours-."_

"_DO NOT CALL MY SON A BRAT!" Arcee finally snapped as she sliced at Sentinel with her arm blades._

_This action led Arcee to receiving a punch in the jaw from Sentinel, which sent her hurtling to the ground. Immediately, Scalpel and Jazz moved to help Arcee back to her feet while Cliffjumper and Wheeljack stood between Sentinel and Arcee. Sentinel just smirked and, needing to make sure that Arcee learned her lesson, said,_

"_That should teach you for messing with me. If you try anything to get out of going on that mission and going back to Earth, I will make your life a living hell."_

"_You already are!" Arcee growled._

_Sentinel Prime didn't even bother to hit her or scream at her for that remark._

_It wasn't worth his time._

_Tomorrow came sooner than either of them wished it would. They advanced forward. Shooting and killing any Decepticon that remained on Cybertron they encountered. Arcee managed to push through without injury thus far. Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Jazz kept an extra eye on Arcee while they were out in the field. Honestly, they didn't want to have their afts served on a silver platter by Optimus if Arcee got injured or killed while pregnant with his son and they didn't protect her._

_Then…things got worse._

_"Arcee," Airachnid chuckled as the two femmes laid eyes on each other, "Small world."_

_"Too small, Airachnid!" Arcee growled dangerously._

"_Still hurting over what I did to Tailgate, I presume. I thought you left because you couldn't take the pain and suffering due to the loved ones you have lost," Airachnid remarked casually._

"_Well, I'm back. Do you see me now?" Arcee smirked._

"_And carrying a sparkling. No doubt you are out here under Sentinel Prime's command. Had Optimus continued to be your commander, you wouldn't be out here in the first place," Airachnid pointed out before adding sarcastically, "Congratulations."_

"_Never thought a Decepticon such as yourself would ever congratulate an Autobot on anything, Airachnid," Arcee's smirk only grew slightly wider as she stood ready to fight._

"_It reminds me of my son. The one you killed in battle," Airachnid growled._

_**Now, she pulls out the knives.**__ Arcee thought to herself before voicing aloud, "Megatron was the one who killed Karan, Airachnid. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows that."_

"_But it was still your shot that killed him!" Airachnid screeched before hissing and approaching Arcee, "You're about to become a mother yourself, Arcee. Already, you can understand the grief I felt when I saw my son sprawled on the ground in a puddle formed by his Energon!"_

"_I regret Karan's death everyday. And I will for the rest of my existence, Airachnid. He was a good kid. But I cannot be held responsible for something that was beyond my control!" Arcee protested._

"_An optic for an optic. A denta for a denta," Airachnid growled as she raised her acid claw high in the air for everyone to see, causing every battle to stop._

"_Arcee, run!" Wheeljack warned as he, Cliffjumper and Jazz ran towards her._

_"A son for a son!" Airachnid exclaimed as she took the plunged._

_Arcee inhaled sharply at the sharp intrusion into her body. Burning pain ran through her veins as she looked down with quivering lips and tear-filled optics as she saw Airachnid's claw in her stomach. Over her sparkling chamber._

"_ARCEE!" Cliffjumper screamed as he caught Arcee before she fell._

_Wheeljack shot at the retreating Airachnid. All of his shots missed the Decepticon femme by a long shot. But there was no reason why he couldn't try to shoot her._

"_GET A MEDIC!" Jazz called out._

"_Let me die. Please let me die. Save my son!" Arcee begged them, her hysteria growing._

"_Don't think that way, Arcee! We're going to save you both," Scalpel swore._

"_No! Please! Let me die! Save my son!" Arcee screamed at them._

_That was when she blacked out in Cliffjumper's arms._

_Arcee woke up moments later in the medical labs back at the Autobot facility. Slowly, she sat up on her berth, ignoring the burning pain that ignited in her torso. When she glanced around, she noticed the stares from Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Jazz. She began to suspect the bad news. But she needed to hear it from them._

_She needed to be sure._

"_Did you save him?" Arcee asked, her voice shaky with emotion, very much like when she was saying goodbye to Optimus on the day she left._

"_I'm sorry, Arcee," Wheeljack apologized._

"_He died not long after you blacked out," Jazz told her._

"_Shanahan," Arcee whimpered as she began to cry mournful tears._

"_We're so sorry, Arcee," Cliffjumper whispered as he held her close._

_Eventually, Jazz and Wheeljack joined in on the hug as they comforted Arcee. However, she wouldn't be her normal self until all of this was over._

_Until she can escape.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Shanahan," Arcee whispered before crying.

She spent a good five minutes crying over the loss of her unborn son again. Gradually, she has been letting the emotions she felt over his death out. At times, she was alright and seemed to be slowly returning to her normal self. However, there are times where she breaks down not just because of Sentinel's beatings.

Needing someone to talk to, she grabbed her pen and a data pad and started writing.

_**Hey, Talida.**_

_**I should have told you this before I left. I'm sorry that I didn't. But…back then wasn't the best time to. I mean, you were sick. Now's not the best time or way. In fact, it's worse than when I first found out about this. But…you're better now. And I really need to get all of this 'off my chest', so to speak.**_

_**Sentinel threatened me into coming back to Cybertron for a suicide mission. He threatened to bring harm to you and Optimus if I didn't join his team. When this was happening, you were passed out on the couch from the flu. When I looked at you asleep, I knew that I had to leave and join him. For you. Optimus can hold his own. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows that. But I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt.**_

_**But…I wish I was tougher now. As soon as I was seated on the ship, he hit me. Cliffjumper, Jazz and Wheeljack try to protect me and stop Sentinel Prime. But Sentinel wasn't going to stop. He's never going to stop abusing me. Honestly, I am just so relieved that he hasn't dared to rape me yet. Sometimes, you just have to be thankful for even the smallest miracles. Sentinel didn't even stop beating me when I found out I was pregnant.**_

_**A few days ago, I lost someone. Someone who hasn't even been born yet. During the mission, I encountered someone terrible from my past. Her name was Airachnid. She kidnapped me and tortured me for information during the war and murdered my first partner and my best friend, Tailgate, in front of me. She stabbed me and I blacked out. When I woke up, he was gone. That someone was my unborn son, whom I was going to name Shanahan. Your father…was the father of my baby. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect your half-brother.**_

_**I miss you so much, Talida. I wish you were here. I wish I could hold you. Photos and videos aren't enough for me anymore. I miss you so bad.**_

_**I know these are things a nine-year-old girl shouldn't be hearing about. But…you're not an ordinary nine-year-old, Tally. You're a special girl. You're smarter than the others in your class. You understand teenage topics. And…to be honest, I didn't know who else to confide in. I'm not brave enough to tell your father. You are the one I trust. So please, keep this between us?**_

_**I love you, Tally.**_

_**Love, Arcee.**_

Arcee read over the letter a million times. Was she nervous about sending this? Yes. Was she going to send that letter to Talida regardless? Hell yeah!

She slid the data pad with the letter written on it into the envelope and sealed it. She took out the key she carried within her hidden compartment in case they moved to a different base if the Decepticons found them and went to attack them. Placing it in the keyhole that had appeared, she thought of Talida as she turned the key three times. In a flash, the letter was gone. It had been sent to Talida.

There was no turning back now.

"_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_Halo! Ooh ooh…_

_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_Halo! Ooh ooh…_

_Halo… Oooh ooooh…  
><em>_Halo… Oooh… Ooooooooooooooh…_

_Everywhere I'm looking now,  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace!  
><em>_Baby, I can see your halo!  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace!  
><em>_You're everything I need and more!  
><em>_It's written all over your face!  
><em>_Baby, I can feel your halo!  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away…_

_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
>I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!<br>__I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_Halo! Oooh ooh…_

_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can feel your halo! Halo! Halo!  
><em>_I can see your halo! Halo! Halo!_

_Halo! Ooh ooh…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Talida's gonna be PISSED when she reads that letter. What do you reckon she would do if you were writing Talida's reaction to Arcee's recent letter? I decided to tell it in flashback format because I felt like trying something different.<strong>

**Oh! Wolf Prime, as I promised you, as soon as I post this chapter, I will work on your request and have it up as soon as I can, alright? But I can't promise when I'll have it up. It'll depend on how kind my muse is to me.**

**You guys know the drill. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**

_**Floating down…  
><strong>__**As colours fill the light…  
><strong>__**We look up from the ground…  
><strong>__**In fields of paper white…  
><strong>__**And floating up…  
><strong>__**You pass us in the night…  
><strong>__**A future gazing out…  
><strong>__**A past to overwrite…  
><strong>__**So come done…  
><strong>__**Far below…  
><strong>__**We've been waiting to collect the things you know…  
><strong>__**Come down…  
><strong>__**Far below…  
><strong>__**We've been waiting to collect what you've let go…**_


	19. Chapter 18: My Heart Will Go On

**Me: I have to compliment you guys on something. You guys review so fast. Seriously. An hour after I posted the chapter, I get an email saying that I have a review. I love you guys!**

**Speaking of reviews, it's time for REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Phaedra39: **_**If Iwas Talida, I'd tell Optimus anyway, and let Optimus rip Sentinel apart for hurting Arcee and causing her to lose their son. Sentinel seriously needs a good, old fashioned butt kicking! How can he even call himself a Prime, and abuse a femme like that? He's as bad as Megatron! But seriously, liked this chapter,even though it was a bit sad. I can't wait to see Arcee back with Optimus again.**_

**It won't be long until that happens. Don't worry. If you want to deal with Sentinel, he's right over there. *****points to a handcuffed Sentinel***** Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Wolf Prime: **_**I want to rip Sentinel's face and of course his spike! That excuse of commander deserve the death by the hand of Megatron, or I have a better idea… By Optimus himself! How dare he to send a pregnant femme to a mission that can risk her life? That mech! I hope Megatron torture him until death, his screams of mercy hear in all Cybertron like a weak and pathetic warrior!**_

_**I want to hug Arcee! That damn Airachnid, if Optimus take a change to discover about his unborn son's death, he will really piss off and he will take your head like a trophy (like shattered Optimus Prime, he likes trophies }D)…**_

_**Things are very sad right now, but we know Arcee will be ok, I hope so…**_

_**Take your time, my friend. I can wai**_**t **_**a lot of time for my request, you can write it with tranquility. ^w^ As for me, I am doing something for you to thank you for this… Soon, my friend, very soon I will have ready the surprise ^w^.**_

**I can't wait for this surprise. And you're one-shot is up now and ready to go. I've been having trouble sleeping as of late and writing helps me sleep. So…I worked on the one-shot because I promised I'd get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**I'm 19 ***__**takes out a hammer And looks around and looks at u**__*** do u know where I can find sentinel?**_

***again points to Sentinel handcuffed against the wall***** Go ahead. Do what you want to him. Make sure he suffers for me, alright? I'll make him suffer in one of my stories when the time is right…in my next Talida Prime story. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I don't think Talida will ever get that letter, will she? You know, Talida and Arcee being together remind me of a song I heard the chipmunks movie I've seen when I was a kid. It's called "My Mother". Look it up. You might like it. By the way, I kinda like it when Talida know the truth on the day of her first encounter with Airachnid better. Hope you update this soon.**_

**She got the letter and she knows. Whether or not she obeys Arcee's request to keep it from Optimus…well, that is what this chapter is about…and Optimus missing Arcee. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Designation M: **_**Please give Sentinel what he deserves for what he's done, not just for abusing Arcee mercilessly or endangering her unborn child, but also for putting the title of a Prime to shame!  
><strong>_

**He'll get payback eventually. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime and Nightshadow: **_**Happy Late Easter! Srry I didn't review on chp.17, I was uh… busy. Anyways, SENTINEL YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ARCEE! Nightshadow: ***__**Grabs Rachelles shoulder**__*** Sorry, she might have over eaten some PEEPS.**_

_**Me: YOU HEAR ME SENTINEL? I WILL HAVE ARCEE TAKE YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND A FEMMES WRATH!**_

_**Nightshadow: OK more than a little, anyways she wanted to give you this. ***__**Hands you a chocolate bunny**__*** Now I know not to get on her bad side, ***__**Looks at Rachelle**__*** WHOA!**_

_**Rachelle: *****Attacks Sentinel Prime**__*** YOU WILL PAY! **__**Gets blasted away and roughly lands on the ground**__** Ughh…*Gets up runs towards Sentinel and Bitch slaps him* Ha! **__**Gets kicked in the stomach and gets thrown onto a big rock**__** See you…later…*Throws up some Energon***_

_**Nightsadow:Yeah uh here ***__**hands a medical kit**__*** can you help me?**_

**I'll try. I severely lack in medical skills, I'm afraid. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**haloangel21: **_**HOLY FUCKING CRAP! (sorry for use of language) That was amazing! ;D I think I love you and your stories… ***__**hugs you tightly**__*** AGH! Don'! ***__**notices you struggling to breathe**__*** Ohdarnit… ***__**runs away**__*** Can't wait to see how Talida reacts to Arcee's letter of her used-to-be pregnancy! Like Mushu from Mulan says, "This is going to be deee-licious!" (yup, Disney fan here)**_

**Join the club. Thanks for the review, halo! Can't wait to see more of your amazing drawings when I can!**

**Optimus' girl: (1) **_**I feel so very, very bsdly for Arcee in this chapter! The Spider-Con, Airachnid killed Arcee and Optimus' unborn son! That was really low coming from that Decepticon!**_

_**Cliffjumper had better take me with him so that I can carry that Jerk's spike and spark out with me! He'll never know what hit him. ***__**GRR**__*** He sent her out into battle PREGNANT with Optimus' sparkling! JERK!**_

_**I wish Cliffjumper the bast of luck removing that jerk's spike and spark in his sleep! I just can't wait to read the next chapter! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**(2) **_**I feel so very, very badly for Arcee in this chapter!**_

_**Let me at him, let me at him! That jerk needs to DIE for his crimes! LET ME AT HIM!**_

_**I hate Sentinel even more! ***__**GRR**__*** I'll tear that JERK's spike out with my own two hands if I have to!  
><strong>_

**Looks like Sentinel Prime is not so popular and I just made it worse. haha! Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**My Heart Will Go On**_** rightfully belongs to Celine Dion and her respective record label. (Although I'm listening to **_**Forever Young**_** by One Direction.)**

**© Lyrics to **_**I Will Always Love You**_** belong to Dolly Parton (although I'm thinking of Whitney Houston's version).**

**This will be yet another emotional chapter… I'm sorry, guys. But they keep popping up in my mind!**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh! If you want to have goes at Sentinel Prime, again, be my guest.**

**Sentinel: BITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**

**Me: You're handcuffed, Sentinel! What could you possibly do to me?**

**Sentinel: *****breaks out of handcuffs with ease*******

**Me: If you don't see me at the end of the chapter, I'm being held hostage by Sentinel Prime or I have been killed.**

**Sentinel: You will pay for all you have done to me, IceGirl2772.**

**Me: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Every night in my dreams,<br>__I see you… I feel you…  
><em>_That is how I know you go on…_

_Far across the distance,  
><em>_And spaces between us,  
><em>_You have come to show you go on…_

_Near… Far… Wherever you are…  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on…  
><em>_Once more, open the door…  
><em>_And you're here in my heart.  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on…_

_Love can touch us one time.  
><em>_And last for a lifetime…  
><em>_And never let go till we're one…_"

_**Dear Arcee,**_

_**I wish I could hug you. I can't believe you have to go through all of this. Just to protect me and dad (although dad doesn't need protecting). I'll try my best to keep this between us. But I can't really guarantee anything. You and I both know how much Bulkhead, and on some occasions dad, love to snoop through my stuff. I'm just glad they haven't found our letters yet.**_

_**Jack and I got in trouble off June. We were trying to cook breakfast and…well, we made a mess in the kitchen. Jack cracked an egg on my head and I threw flour at him and…you get the idea. It took us hours to clean up the mess. But it was so worth it!**_

_**Everyone's alright. Dad mopes around a little because he misses you (do NOT tell him I told you or he will ground me for Primus knows how long). On the outside, he's the same guy we see everyday. But when he's alone, he's sad. It's because he loves you. You guys better get together when you get back or I'll have to go all matchmaker on you! Bumblebee is his usual happy self. Then again, when isn't he? Bulkhead keeps on using some of my thing as target practice 'by accident.' I seriously need to hide my things better. Ratchet's grouchy as always. I swear to Primus he's gotten worse since you left!**_

_**When I heard of Shanahan's death, I was heartbroken. But…I was also slightly relieved to know that he wouldn't have to grow up in this environment. I mean, we're in a middle of a war. And Shanahan would have to face the risks I face everyday. Risk of being captured or killed just to get to dad. If I was still a mother **_**(Me: * ****escapes Sentinel's grasp***** I'll explain that one later! Sentinel: GET BACK HERE! Me: HELP!)**_**, I wouldn't want my son to grow up in this environment.**_

_**These lyrics always pop up in my head whenever I think of Shanahan. Even though I have never met him, I will always love him. Which has made me think of this song. It's called **__**I Will Always Love You**__**.**_

"_If I  
><em>_Should stay  
><em>_I would only be in your way  
><em>_So I'll go  
><em>_But I know  
><em>_I'll think of you every step of  
><em>_the way_

_And I...  
><em>_Will always  
><em>_Love you, oohh  
><em>_Will always  
><em>_Love you_

_You  
><em>_My darling you  
><em>_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet  
><em>_Memories  
><em>_That is all I'm taking with me  
><em>_So good-bye  
><em>_Please don't cry  
><em>_We both know I'm not what you  
><em>_You need_

_And I...  
><em>_Will always love you  
><em>_I...  
><em>_Will always love you  
><em>_You, ooh_

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope  
><em>_life treats you kind  
><em>_And I hope  
><em>_you have all you've dreamed of  
><em>_And I wish you joy  
><em>_and happiness  
><em>_But above all this  
><em>_I wish you love_

_And I...  
><em>_Will always love you  
><em>_I...  
><em>_Will always love you  
><em>_[Repeat]_

_I, I will always love  
><em>_You...  
><em>_You_

_Darling I love you  
><em>_I'll always  
><em>_I'll always  
><em>_Love_

_You.. _

_Oooh  
><em>_Ooohhh_"

_**Hope this helps, Arcee. I love you and I miss you everyday. I can't wait for you to come home.**_

_**Lots of love, Talida**_

That letter was a letter Talida had sent to Arcee two years ago. They still wrote their letters to each other and always told each other everything that has happened. That was something that was never going to change.

"Someone's happy," Bulkhead stated as everyone came back from patrol to a giggling Talida.

"Is that another letter from Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Came not long after you guys left," Talida nodded as she giggled at this bit, "She's telling me about this prank Cliffjumper pulled on someone on their team. He gave the poor guy a new paint job by painting 'Kiss my ass' on his butt, drawing human boobs on his chassis, red paint on his lips and 'WARNING! HYPERACTIVITY!' on his…ya know."

"I'm liking Cliffjumper more and more!" Bulkhead cackled.

"How is Arcee?" Optimus inquired.

"Eager to get home," Talida answered honestly.

"I'm not surprised. Sentinel Prime's command is one you don't want to be under. He's known for making the existence of his subordinates and others a living hell. Arcee was lucky that when she first joined the army, she wasn't assigned to him. Although, I'm guessing that Optimus and Rayna had something to do with that," Ratchet remarked.

"I will confess I had some part in that," Optimus admitted as he kissed Talida's head and read the letter over her shoulder, "You never told us she sent a photo."

"I never got the chance to," the 11-year-old retorted as she showed the photo.

"It's funnier than Arcee described!" Bulkhead roared in laughter.

"Has she talked about her missions?" Ratchet asked.

"She's not allowed to. Sentinel Prime's sworn her to secrecy," Talida shook her head.

Optimus' spark was heavier than before as he sat on his berth that night. Two years. 24 months. 104 weeks. 730 days. 17280 hours. 123564 minutes. 46578000 seconds. That is how long he has been away form Arcee. Honestly, he had no idea how he was able to survive this long without her by his side. He could barely go a DAY without her.

"I miss you, Arcee," Optimus whispered as he caressed her frame in a photo he treasured.

But little did Optimus know that 24 months, 104 weeks, 730 days, 17280 hours, 123564 minutes and 46578000 seconds didn't just measure how long he has been away from her.

But also how long until they are reunited.

"_Love was when I loved you.  
><em>_One true time I hold to…  
><em>_In my life, we'll always go on…_

_Near… Far… Wherever you are…  
><em>_I believer that the heart does go on…  
><em>_Once more, you open the door…  
><em>_And you're here in my heart.  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on…_

_You're here! There's nothing I fear!  
><em>_And I know that my heart will go on…  
><em>_We'll stay forever this way!  
><em>_You are safe in my heart!  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I've managed to escape Sentinel for a little while. But I only have fifteen minutes. So I better be quick.<strong>

**When techno-organics are four years old, they experience that year as a teenager for reasons no one except Rayna understands. It's because their body has this chromosome that requires they be an adult for a year. Don't ask me to explain it further because I don't know how to state it. During that time, Talida had to go away for a year so no one would find out and Arcee and Bumblebee went with her because family members aren't meant to be near her. One week after their arrival to a secluded cabin in the woods…Arcee was knocked out and Bumblebee was forced to rape Talida by the kidnappers because they would kill them all if he didn't. One month later, Talida found out that she was pregnant. This is when Ratchet finds out and (unwittingly) promises not to tell anyone. Eight months later, she gives birth to a son and spends her final three months as an adult raising him. The day before she turns back into a four-year-old girl, Talida, Arcee and Bumblebee visited a family they trust and instructed them to take care of her son because she would be unable to. She misses him everyday but knows that one day, when the time is right, she will see him again.**

**I think I'll also take the opportunity to reply to the reviews I've received for **_**Scarred**_** to date since that was only a one-shot.**

**haloangel21: **_**This. Is. Delicious. Oh ho ho! You dirty mech, Optimus! XD and I KNOW that Wolf Prime will love this! I give you 10,000 A+! Gongrats, my friend! Each story you have done with Optimus and Arcee in, makes so delicious to read!**_

**Gongrats, eh? I've never heard of that word. :P Then again, not many have heard of buttlet. Thanks for the review! And…you are right about one thing. Optimus is a dirty mech!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**I must said it was a perfect oshot that one person has ever made for me! Thank you, my friend! I really enjoyed too much! The flashback of the Nemesis Episode and how Optimus was hurt by a missile of Starscream protecting Arcee of the death and YEAH! Love making! I love it! The narration of how Optimus express his feelings to Arcee, it was romantic and salvage when he start made love to her X3… Delicious, wonderful and unique!**_

_**I don't know what to say more, you left me without words but with a heart full of satisfaction. Thank you, my friend, thank you, thank you, thank you, this is a gift I will take forever inside of my heart, and for that I will reward you with something… Oh I forgot! Thank you for comment my drawing of Optimus and Nemesis Prime fighting in Deviantart, it's a great honor ^w^. I am SALVAGEPRIME8686 if you want to know ^w^. See you around and congratulations! Until all are one! ^w^**_

**I'm glad I could satisfy you, Wolf Prime. I should write those more often! Because I quite enjoy writing Optimus and Arcee fanfictions for you guys. So you can understand why I enjoy writing this story so much. :D Wow. Seems like a lot of people are finding my story 'delicious.' Never heard that before. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Cool story**_

**Thanks!**

**Sentinel: I'VE GOT YOU NOW!  
><strong>

**Me: You guys know what to do. PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Sentinel: *****grabs me and holds blade to my neck***** No one can save you now!**

**Me: I love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 19: Coming Home

**I'm telling you guys. Writer's block is a bitch! Plus side: I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN MY BRACES OFF! YAY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Rachelle Prime and NightShadow: **_**THE AFTERMATH OF THE FIGHT BETWEEN SP AN RP:**_

_**Me: SENTINEL PRIME! HOW DO YOU EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT?**_

**Sentinel: Like a baby!**

_**Me: No wonder no one likes you…**_

_**NightShadow: This is Hilarious! ***__**Eats popcorn**__*****_

_**Me: *Screams in rage* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ***__**Runs towards Sentinel and cuts off his beard**__*** HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT GRAMPS!**_

_**Sentinel: ***__**Grabs Rachelle Prime by the throat and yells in her face**__*** YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE TITLE OF A PRIME! ***__**Throws her roughly to the ground**__*****_

_**Me: STOP TALKING ABOUT BEING A PRIME YOU BITCH!**_

_**Nightshadow: Want some? ***__**hands you some popcorn**__*****_

_**Sentinel: SHUT THE FRAG UP! ***__**Grabs Me again and shoots her in the leg**__*****_

_**Me: ***__**Screams in pain**__*** ***__**looks at Nightshadow**__*** WHY ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?  
>Nightshadow: IDK<strong>_

_**Me and Sentinel: ***__**Shoots camera**__*** WELL STOP!**_

_**Nightshadow: HEY! That was IceGirl's Camera!**_

_**Me and Sentinel:Whoops…**_

**Sentinel, I want to strangle you so much right now. Thanks, Nightshadow!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**This time was a short chapter but awesome in the same time! So Talida read Arcee's letter? It's sad to hear the bad news that Arcee bring to her, but I will be glad if Arcee come soon to her home.**_

_**You want a help against Sentinel? ***__**Grabs Fussion Cannon from subspace**__*** Come here, excuse of a Prime! Leave my friend alone if you don't want a hole in your processor!**_

_***Sentinel runs and shouts like a little girl**__*** XD**_

_**Here, my friend no you are safe from that jerk, if he continues to molesting you, I will call Megatron or Optimus to give that Sentinel a beat in the aft.**_

_**Love it, my friend! Thank you for the request! I really enjoyed too much! And for that I will give you something (How many times have I told you that? XD) but you need to be patience, I need to think how I will made it and hope to get it right. See you around and congratulations! ^w^**_

**Thanks! Sorry about it being short. Writer's block decided to be a pain in the butt! Can't wait to see what you're going to do. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm sure Arcee's doing just fine. I felt the same way the Autobots feel when my dad went overseas years ago. Hope you update this soon.**_

**Thanks, Sailor!**

**mystic: **_**Fire mystic*appears and charges at Sentiel and kicks him and I knock him down and I pick you up and hide you in the a building and I look at u*Go Hide I'll handle sentinel**_

**Thanks, mystic!  
><strong>

**Optimus' girl: **_**AAAAWWWWW! Optimus misses Arcee so very much. Does he even know that Arcee was even pregnant with their son? If I was Arcee in this story, I was tell him what happened to our unborn child/sparkling. He'll want to rup Sentinel's voice box out with his very own hands! Look out Sentinel! Here comes Optimus!**_

_**LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM! That so-called Autobot is MINE to kill! ***__**kicks Sentinel between his legs REALLY HARD**__***That'll teach him a thing or two NOT to mess with me!**_

_**U just LOVE the song you picked out for this chapter! You have been doing a AWESOME job picking out songs for your chapters! Could you do "Somewhere Out There" in your next chapter for Arcee and Optimus, please! This song is from the two 'love-birds', please.**_

_**I just can't wait for Optimus to beat Sentinel up! That jerk is NO Autobot! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! I just can't wait to read the next chapter!**_

**Sorry. I already have a song picked out! But I'll use the song sometime in the story. I'll just have to work out the right chapter to do it in. Thanks for the review!**

**14brash: **_**How come you haven't updated best friends to BoyfriendGirlfriend in over 2 years and Abusive Secrets in 4 months right in the middle of them?**_

**I don't have that much inspiration for them.**

**Here we go, y'all! WHOO! Something good's gonna happen here!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.  
><strong>**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.  
><strong>_**Coming Home (feat. Skylar Grey)**_** rightfully belongs to Diddy – Dirty Money and his respective record label. (Although, I've been listening to _Forever Young_ by One Direction for numerous hours.)  
><strong>**© I don't own the plot from the **_**Transformers: Prime**_** comics. (You know the ones about how Arcee and Cliffjumper came to Earth? Some of my favourite bits are in that comic!)**

**That last disclaimer pretty much just gives the chapter away. This will be a long one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm coming home. I'm coming home.<br>__Tell the world I'm coming home.  
><em>_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.  
><em>_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
><em>_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world that I'm coming._

_I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so song. (yeah)  
><em>_(I'm back, baby.)  
><em>_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try.  
><em>_And if you with me, put your hands high.  
><em>_(Put your hands high.)  
><em>_If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you.  
><em>_And you, the dreams are for you._

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown."  
><em>_I hate that song.  
><em>_I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on. (come on)  
><em>_Another day, another dawn.  
><em>_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya. Get the math. I'm gone.  
><em>_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on?  
><em>_It's easy to be Puff. But it's harder to be Sean.  
><em>_What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom? (why, damn!)  
><em>_How do I respond?  
><em>_What if my son stares with a face like my own?  
><em>_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown.  
><em>_Shit, but I ain't finished growing.  
><em>_Another night the inevitable prolongs.  
><em>_Another day, another dawn.  
><em>_Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'.  
><em>_Another lie that I carry on.  
><em>_I need to get back to the place I belong._

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world I'm coming home.  
><em>_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.  
><em>_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
><em>_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world that I'm coming… home…_"

One year ago, the special team Sentinel Prime had formed had finally disbanded. One year ago, the few members that have survived up to that point had gone their separate ways. One year ago, Sentinel Prime left them to fend for themselves. One year ago, Wheeljack left to search for fellow Autobots in the galaxy. One year ago, Jazz went to reunite with his family in another solar system. One year ago, Arcee and Cliffjumper went their separate ways after a bitter end.

Arcee still continued the job that she had during her time under Sentinel Prime's command. Infiltrating various Decepticon strongholds and acquiring top-secret material. Naturally, she would have returned to Earth to reunite with everyone. To reunite with Optimus, Talida, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet, the family she has dearly missed. But she had no way of getting there. Sentinel Prime destroyed her ship and she had trouble finding an Autobot ally alive on Cybertron who had a functioning ship.

She hardly stopped battling various Decepticons…except on the anniversaries. The anniversary of the day she was forced to leave her family behind. And the day she lost her unborn son. Those were the only days where Arcee had trouble to function the same way she normally would. However, the letters she and Talida continued to exchanged to this day always managed to bring a smile to her face.

So she that was why she was here. That was why she was infiltrating another Decepticon facility.

She just didn't expect it to become a rescue mission.

"Autobot! Wake up, Autobot! Wake up! I want to show you something!"

Arcee froze in her hiding place. When she looked up, she saw Decepticon drones. They have captured an Autobot who wasn't as smart as her to sneak around without getting caught. When she saw the person's face, her spark came to a stop.

It was her former friend.

It was _Cliffjumper_.

"Welcome to your new home! At least it will be for the short remainder of your miserable existence!" the drone proclaimed.

"Awww…you shouldn't have! I love what you've done with the place. Who's your designer? Starscream? This look just says Starscream to me," Cliffjumper remarked.

That was Cliffjumper to Arcee. The joker big brother. Well…it was until she decided to venture out on her own and escape Cliffjumper's overprotective instincts. What crossed the line was him blaming her for Shanahan's death. After three years of saying that it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't see the attack coming and how it could have happened to anyone.

"You think cracking jokes is going to save you?" the drone asked dryly.

"I think it's worth a shot," Cliffjumper shrugged, "What are you guys up to, anyway?"

"None of your business, Autobot. But I can't destroy you…yet. We've intercepted an encrypted Autobot broadcast coming from _off-planet_. And we need _you_ to decode it for us!" the drone explained.

That was when the drone began playing the encrypted code they picked up. Cliffjumper exclaimed in surprise when he heard the code only he could understand. Arcee understood it too. She had heard the code over radio chatter before. But the radio was dying then. Now she could hear it clearly.

It was _Optimus Prime_.

Reaching out for help.

"This is a message to all surviving Autobots! The war against the Decepticons has moved to a new battleground! A planet called-!"

Arcee knew where the new battleground was. They were still on planet Earth. Because since they had Talida, Optimus didn't dare to travel off-world due to his desire to give his daughter as much of a normal life as he could. She wanted desperately to return. She wanted to see them again.

But why was she so hesitant to go back?

"What does it say? TELL ME!" the drone demanded.

"This is incredible! The message says… I can't believe this…," Cliffjumper gasped.

"Yes? YES?" the drone pressed.

"It says Megatron smells like Unicron's armpit! Isn't that incredible?" Cliffjumper cackled, causing a streak of anger to run through the Decepticon drone.

"Unicron's WHAT?" the drone shrieked, "Enough! DECEPTICONS! END HIM!"

"Hey! Wait! What about the whole 'no scrapping unless you've outlived your usefulness' thing?" Cliffjumper demanded as he found himself at the receiving end of the cannons.

"I'm sure we can find another, more cooperative Autobot!" the drone promised.

Arcee then tripped over something in her hiding place…and landed on some lasers. This action set all kinds of alarms all over the place. She can't hide anymore. Time to attack.

"Wait! Something's tripped the perimeter alarms! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" another drone cried.

Numerous drones fell to the ground dead, their heads having been shot off. Cliffjumper's optics widened in surprise. His savior was Arcee. His childhood friend with him he had a bitter separation last year. And yet she was here. Saving him. Despite the hurtful words he had said to her.

"Nice shooting, Arcee!" Cliffjumper complimented as Arcee shot the cuffs off of him, "ALRIGHT! Look out! Behind you!"

"You're finished," the drone proclaimed as he went to fire at her.

Before the drone could fire at her, Arcee unfolded her cannons and shot twice. One shot tore through his chassis. The second shot destroyed his helm completely. Cliffjumper was, once again, amazed by his friend's skills.

"Whoa! That was incredible!" Cliffjumper gasped, only to have Arcee walk towards the computers and ignore him completely, "Um…hello? Arcee! It's me! Cliffjumper! Remember! We were friends when we went to the Academy. I rescued you from Airachnid that time we lost Tailgate. We were on the same team when Sentinel Prime brought us back. I was by your side when you lost-."

Arcee cut him short. The memories he were bringing up were hurting her. Emotionally and physically. The scar on her stomach tingled at the mention of him. Shanahan. Her son who never got the chance to live due to Sentinel Prime's arrogance and Airachnid's desire for bloodshed.

"Shhh!" Arcee hissed towards him.

"Shhh! Nobody 'shhh's me! We've been friends since we attended the Academy and you know that I never like to be shushed by anyone! Even by you and Tailgate!" Cliffjumper protested before suddenly asking, "How did you find me anyway?"

"I wasn't looking for you," Arcee answered bitterly before gesturing towards the screen, "I was looking for this!"

"What are you doing?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Hacking into the Decepticons' secure comm channel. You're looking at the coordinates of their top-secret weapons lab," Arcee explained, "They've returned to Cybertron to build something big. I still don't know what it is. But now I know where to find it. Kaon City! No time to waste. Nice seeing you again, Cliff."

Arcee went to walk away. Cliffjumper stared at Arcee in disbelief. She was really going to venture to Kaon City ALONE? Numerous Decepticons remained there! Even though the planet has been dark for eons. After what happened between Arcee and Airachnid four years ago, he wasn't about to let her go alone. Despite her objections. Besides…

He could reunite her with Optimus and Talida.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" Cliffjumper cried as he ran after her, "What about Optimus Prime? Didn't you get his message? He's calling all Autobots to some place called Earth! We need to get to our ships!"

"I got the message. My ship's in _pieces_. I'll find another way to Earth," Arcee nodded, "But not before I've stopped whatever the Decepticons are building here."

"Let me help you! You know how good I am in a fight!" Cliffjumper begged her, "We fought side by side for three years on the same team!"

"And we grew up together and trained together! I've seen you earn your reputation for _leaping_ before you _look_. That tends to leave you in need of rescuing. I don't need a trigger-happy hero ruining my _stealth_ operation!" Arcee protested.

"Trigger happy?" Cliffjumper repeated in anger and disbelief, "Listen, sister! I've been carrying the fight _on my own_ for longer than I can remember! You'd be lucky to have my help!"

"I'll take your word for it. But I work best when I work _solo_, Cliff. See you on Earth!" Arcee called back as she went to runaway again as Cliffjumper realized where she was going.

"Wait! Kaon City!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"What?" Arcee wanted to know.

"Kaon City!" Cliffjumper repeated.

"What about it?" Arcee demanded.

"You're talking about the _belly of the beast_! It's 'Con Central! If things get ugly, there won't be anyone to rescue you!" Cliffjumper retorted, "And if you do get out, you're gonna need a ship. You said so yourself. So use mine and we'll go to Earth _together_!"

"You've got a point," Arcee couldn't help but agree after a moment of silence, "But I can't have you starting _firefights_ when I'm trying to be _stealthy_!"

"I can't be stealthy! I promise! I'm sneaky for a big guy!" Cliffjumper boasted before noticing Arcee's chest glow, "What's that?"

"Talida sent me a letter," Arcee answered with a smile as she took it out of the compartment where she hid her key and read it.

_**Dear Arcee,**_

_**You should have been there to see the prank Bulkhead pulled on Ratchet! When Ratchet was having a shower, Bulkhead did something to the water. When Ratchet stepped out of the shower…IT WAS COMPLETELY PINK! LITERALLY! It was so funny! Even dad was trying his hardest not to laugh. I've included a photo. But for the love of Primus, don't tell him that I did!**_

_**My final year in middle school is a whole new different kind of adventure. Especially as the last day as a middle school student comes closer and closer. Part of me is looking forward to high school. But part of me is dreading it. I know that I'll have Jack with me like always. But I can't help but be nervous. Is this normal?**_

_**We all still miss you, Arcee. I can't help but wonder everyday when you're coming home. I miss having a mother figure in my life. Someone to talk to. Sure. June's alright. But she's nothing like you. You understand where I'm coming from. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and everything.**_

_**Have to go. Dad's taking me to school and Fowler's on his way here. I think you can understand why he decided to take me to school today.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Talida**_

"Arcee, let me come with you. Let me help you on this one mission. Let me take you to Earth. One benefit is that if you went with me, who has a working ship, you and Talida would be reunited much faster than you would be if you continued to wonder around Cybertron for a ship," Cliffjumper pointed out.

Arcee thought over what Cliffjumper was offering her. He carried strong points. Letting him help her meant getting the job done quicker and she'd be able to be reunited with Talida faster than they would be if she wondered for years around Cybertron for a ship.

"OK. Deal. But one mistake-," Arcee began threatening.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll sell me for scrap. I get it," Cliffjumper sighed as they shook hands.

"Try to keep up!" Arcee challenged as she took off running.

_Just like old times._ Cliffjumper thought to himself before calling out to her, "Hey! Wait up!"

They travelled in silence…for most of the part. Then they reached Autobot Hell. Kaon City. Megatron's hometown. Where he transformed from a gladiator to revolutionary. The place had a depressing feel in the air. Autobot nightmares originated from this place! Arcee and Cliffjumper had to find a way inside without finding themselves in unwanted situations. Unfortunately…

Cliffjumper couldn't keep his whining to himself.

"You sure there isn't a more _direct_ way in? One that doesn't involve wading through several miles of _industrial waste_?" Cliffjumper whined.

"Of course there is. But the direct way involves wading through several miles of _Decepticons_. Trust me. These maintenance tunnels are our only chance to penetrate the city," Arcee retorted before giving Cliffjumper a history lesson, "They're a part of old Cybertron. But the 'Cons don't think twice about the past. All they care about is dominating the future."

They continued for a few miles in blissful silence. However, when they reached the end of the tunnel, the blissful silence came to a not-so-blissful end.

"A dead end? Perfect. So much for old Cybertron. So glad you showed it to me. Really," Cliffjumper remarked sarcastically.

"Relax, Cliffjumper. I've been exploring down here since I was a youngling. Don't tell Optimus because he doesn't know. Besides, I think you'll find that when it comes to these old tunnels…," Arcee trailed off as she felt the walls for the invisible symbol…which she found and pressed, causing a door to open, "Looks can be deceptive."

Cliffjumper and Arcee couldn't get out of the maintenance tunnels fast enough. They didn't like the smell and the types of…_objects_ they found lurking down there. Slowly and quietly, they walked up the stairs to reach their target. Well…Arcee was quiet. She wished she could say the same about Cliffjumper.

"Are we there yet?" Cliffjumper moaned.

"We're almost there. Whatever the 'Cons are building; it's putting out a huge signal," Arcee observed the readings from the scanner.

"Finally!" Cliffjumper cheered when they reached their destination, "All this sneaking around is rusting up my-."

"Shhhhh!" Arcee hissed at him, "Be quiet! If we alert one 'Con, we alert them all! Be patient. Before this is over, believe me. A fight's what you're gonna get!"

"Now we're talking!" Cliffjumper cheered as they managed to find their way inside, "Let's take them!"

"Wait! Look! That's not a weapon they're building! It's a spacebridge!" Arcee cried.

Arcee was right. When Cliffjumper and Arcee looked up from their hiding place, they saw a thousand Decepticons – possibly more – building a spacebridge. Although…there is one thing that Cliffjumper couldn't help but be confused about.

"You're kidding, right? Everybody knows spacebridge tech is a mystery! Only the _ancients_ knew how to build them!" Cliffjumper protested.

"Mystery or not, if they got their hands on the tech, if could change the whole war! They could send their armies anywhere in the _galaxy_ without warning!" Arcee cried.

"Not on my watch," Cliffjumper growled, "It's down to you and me, Arcee. No more sneaking. You ready to do this?"

"_DECEPTICONS! THE TIME HAS COME!_"

"Oh no," Arcee muttered as she and Cliffjumper froze in fear, "I know that voice. It's Starscream!"

Starscream stood before the Decepticon drones that had worked countless megacycles – maybe even _stellar_ _cycles_ – to construct the spacebridge – and the spacebridge itself.

"Now is the moment of our greatest triumph! We have achieved the impossible! If only the mighty Megatron could be here to witness what we – what _I_ – have accomplished in his absence! I have faithfully carried out his orders, scouring the galaxy for secrets of spacebridge technology. Next stop: Earth!" Starscream decreed, "With the spacebridge open, we can rejoin Megatron and overwhelm the Autobots! Thanks to the Energon we mine on Earth, Cybertron will live again! Forever under Decepticon rule!"

"I've heard enough! We need to take that bridge out!" Cliffjumper proclaimed as he went to stand up and fight.

"Wait, Cliffjumper!" Arcee cried, "That bridge could be our best hope of rejoining Optimus Prime. Instead of wasting precious time travelling by ship, we could be there in no time at all!"

"Look. I get it that you're anxious to reunite with Optimus and Talida after not seeing them for 1461 stellar cycles. But I'm not leaving that bridge open for the 'Cons to use later, Arcee! We came here to _destroy_ whatever they were working on! Not use it to _escape_!" Cliffjumper reminded her.

"But what about the small army standing in our way?" Arcee protested, "If I can get access to the control terminal, I'm pretty sure I can shut it down. But there's no way I can get close enough without-."

"A diversion!" Cliffjumper cut her off, "That's what you were about to say, right?"

"Oh no. I'm not sure I like where this is going…," Arcee trailed off nervously.

"You're not gonna believe this, Arcee. But I think I might have a plan," Cliffjumper announced.

Cliffjumper told Arcee his plan. Arcee thought it was a foolish plan…but couldn't help but think that Cliffjumper's little plan was the best way to go. After moments of discussion, Cliffjumper walked out into the open and tapped a Decepticon on the shoulder…causing all optics – and cannons – to be on him.

"Excuse me. Can anybody tell me where the nearest Decepticon base is?" Cliffjumper asked, humor evident in his voice.

"What's that? Who's there?" Starscream demanded before turning around and spotting Cliffjumper, "You!"

"Me! Crazy, right? Nice place you have here, Starscream," Cliffjumper complimented as a joke.

"I thought you were captured! How did you escape? And how did you find us here?" Starscream immediately wanted to know.

"Funny you should ask. See, I wasn't _captured_, so much as I was _helping_ your fellow Decepticons-in-arms," Cliffjumper corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"I couldn't care less about the Autobots. Optimus Prime ran off and left the rest of us to fend for ourselves! I came here to _warn_ you that there's a rogue Autobot gunning for you. Name's _Arcee_. She attacked us and I got away," Cliffjumper lied.

"Interesting," Starscream mused, "But why should I trust you?"

"C'mon! You think I'd just walk into a Decepticon base if I was lying? The other 'Cons told me I'd find you here. I can help you. I want some payback from Prime," Cliffjumper declared.

Little did they know that as Cliffjumper sold his performance, Arcee had managed to sneak her way to the control systems and made some _altercations_. Moments later, the spacebridge began to malfunction. Weird sounds were emitted and the portal was cracking. As if it were ready to explode.

"Eh? What's happening?" Starscream demanded.

"Looks like something's wrong with your spacebridge!" Cliffjumper smirked as Starscream spotted Arcee.

"YOU! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starscream screeched, "GET HER! GO!"

"I think that's my cue," Cliffjumper remarked as he began attacking the Decepticon drones that surrounded him, "You 'Cons are always so _trusting_! It's adorable!"

"Wha-?" Starscream's response was cut short by Cliffjumper punching him across the face.

Arcee joined the fight as well, assisting Cliffjumper in taking out the drones. As they ran to take cover, Cliffjumper couldn't help but compliment Arcee on her handywork.

"Nice work, Arcee! What exactly did you do?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I shut down the bridge's overflow containment nodes and maximized the primary power feed," Arcee answered.

"OK. Tell me that in plain Cybertronian?" Cliffjumper requested.

"We've got about half a micro-cycle left before the bridge explodes and takes all of us with it," Arcee clarified.

"Thorough. I like that. How about we get out of here?" Cliffjumper suggested.

"No argument from…me…," Arcee trailed off as she noticed the presence before her.

"Oh great," Cliffjumper remarked sarcastically.

"IT'S OVER, AUTOBOTS!" Starscream declared as he arrived with reinforcements, "DESTROY THEM!"

"Don't they realize they're _shooting up their own place_?" Cliffjumper asked rhetorically.

"Well…I'm happy to help them!" Arcee answered as she and Cliffjumper returned fire.

"Don't stop! Our numbers will overwhelm them!" Starscream promised.

An explosion could be heard behind them, causing Cliffjumper to freeze inwardly due to nerves.

"Whoa! Arcee, that bridge is about to blow!" Cliffjumper cried.

"There's too many of them!" Arcee yelled as they took cover.

"Guess this is it, huh, partner? Our last stand!" Cliffjumper remarked.

"No. It's not going to end this way. I promised Optimus and Talida I'd come back. That is one promise I don't intend to break," Arcee shook her head in denial.

"Look around you, Arcee! What can we do? Their numbers will overwhelm us! And that spacebridge will wipe us out!" Cliffjumper reminded her.

"Unless…Cliffjumper, do you trust me?" Arcee asked.

"Trust you? Sure. Why not? You're my childhood friend and we're about to be _PUDDLES OF MOLTEN METAL!_" Cliffjumper scoffed.

"Then take my hand," Arcee instructed as they grasped hands, "AND RUN FOR IT!"

"Wait. WHAT?" Cliffjumper screeched as Arcee lead him towards the spacebridge.

"NO! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Starscream demanded.

"NOW! JUMP!" Arcee cried.

Arcee and Cliffjumper made the jump of their lives at that moment. Behind them, the spacebridge continued to malfunction. Starscream and the Decepticons remained. Even when the spacebridge went…

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>In the vast open desert, all was quiet. There was a bunny hopping about. Silence was bliss.<p>

Then…he heard a quiet whooshing sound.

The rabbit squeaked as it perked up, on high alert at the strange sound. The sound gradually increased volume in a large crescendo. Until…it ended with a bang. The rabbit scurried away as the spacebridge portal opened above it. Cliffjumper and Arcee were yelling in surprise as they held each other's hands. As they landed on the ground, Arcee was more graceful, landing on her own two feet with one hand on her knee and the other on the ground for stable support. Cliffjumper, on the other hand, landed flat on his back. Above them, the spacebridge portal closed.

"Ow…," Cliffjumper moaned, "I feel like one big fried circuit… You OK, Arcee?"

"My auditory sensors are ringing. But other than that, I'm fine," Arcee answered before looking up, "The spacebridge! It's gone!"

"But where?" Cliffjumper pondered before suddenly asking, "Arcee…are we one with the AllSpark?"

"Relax, Cliffjumper. I don't think becoming one with the AllSpark includes meeting adorable organic creatures," Arcee laughed as she petted the rabbit, "Like this rabbit here."

"Rabbits are earth creatures. Wait a cycle. If we're not one with the AllSpark, then that means…," Cliffjumper trailed off as he smiled wide and cried out, "WE MADE IT! A MILLION-TO-ONE SHOT! WE DID IT!"

"HEY!" Arcee protested as Cliffjumper scooped her into his arms and twirled her around, "Easy on the hugs, big guy.

"I can't believe it! We just crossed the galaxy in one piece!" Cliffjumper cheered.

"That's great. But we're running blind. Without scanners, we can't pick up Optimus' signal," Arcee retorted.

"You were here for 6939 solar cycles before you were forced to join Sentinel Prime. Don't you know the area?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I'm not sure if we're in Jasper, Nevada. I could write a letter to Talida and ask her to have Ratchet track our signals and open a GroundBridge. But she's in school with a few more hours to go," Arcee protested, "We're on a foreign planet with unknown hostiles. The spacebridge worked. But that was the easy part."

They found a desert highway and decided to walk along that to find civilization. Things were OK. They made casual conversation about random things. Cliffjumper asked questions about everyone on Optimus' team and more things about Talida…when he wasn't whining.

"Are we there yet?" Cliffjumper whined.

"Stop complaining. At least we've found signs of civilization," Arcee retorted as they reached an abandoned gas station.

"I dunno, Arcee. This place looks like it's seen-," Cliffjumper stopped talking when he accidentally snapped the rearview mirror off of a beaten-up car, "Better days. Oops. I thought Optimus said there wasn't any _robotic life_ on this planet."

"Interesting…," Arcee mused to herself as she saw something approaching them in the distance.

"Arcee, what is it?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Quick! Take cover!" Arcee cried as she ducked below the fuel tank.

"Huh?" Cliffjumper huffed in confusion before joining her, "What's going on? What'd you see?"

"It may not be robotic…but it's definitely some kind of life," Arcee observed as they saw the motorcycle whizzing past them, "Only gonna get one shot at this." _I have been meaning to upgrade my vehicular mode for some time…_

"One shot at what? What are you-?"

"Shhhhh!" Arcee cut off Cliffjumper's question.

As the motorcycle whizzed past them, Arcee took in every aspect of the design. Every curve. Every groove. Every line. Every detail. Cliffjumper was still confused.

"Arcee, what was all that about?" Cliffjumper asked, only to get no response, "Arcee? Arcee, what are you-? WHOA!"

Cliffjumper cried out when he saw Arcee beginning to transform. When she was finished, she was an exact copy of the motorcycle that had just driven past them. Except of the black and white design the original was, it was Arcee's colour of blue, silver and the pink highlights.

"Just need my holoform to complete the disguise," Arcee smirked as she activated her holoform.

"Nice! OK, my turn! Let's see what we've got!" Cliffjumper cried as he glanced anxiously at the car approaching them…only to find out it's a caravan, "No way. Too ugly."

A truck decided to drive past that very moment. Cliffjumper looked upon it in distaste.

"Nope. Too bulky," Cliffjumper shook his head before noticing the perfect car approaching him, "Hello…what have we here? Oh yeah! Come to Cliffjumper, baby!"

"Isn't that thing a little…noisy?" Arcee asked as she looked up from her datapad…before Cliffjumper scanned it and transformed, "On second thought, it suits you perfectly."

"Here we go! Hmmm…something's missing," Cliffjumper mused before making the adjustment: adding his signature horns to the front bumper of the design, "Horns! Perfect! Now, where to?"

"Wherever Optimus and the others are. I've just sent Talida a letter to see if she could get Ratchet to track us down and bridge us to base. But she's still in school. So I don't know how long that will take. We'll have to keep our eyes open and hope they're close," Arcee answered as they cruised along the road.

"I don't get it. Are we supposed to just drive around until we bump into Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We need to find a population center, get the tech we need to build a scanner and pick up his signal again…or hope Talida conveys our message to Optimus," Arcee responded.

"You said _we_. Interesting…," Cliffjumper mused.

"What?" Arcee demanded.

'Well, I think it's interesting you didn't say _I need_. You said _we_. Looks like you might be leaving the solo act behind for good, huh, partner?" Cliffjumper teased.

"Great. And here I thought this was a temporary arrangement," Arcee moaned, "I'll try to talk Optimus into letting me-. Huh?"

She heard the familiar sounds of whooshing jets above her and Cliffjumper. When her holoform looked up, she saw Starscream flying above them…firing missiles.

"CLIFF! EVASIVE MANEUVERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTA-!" Arcee cried.

The missiles landed on the ground and exploded behind Arcee and Cliffjumper. They cried out as they were knocked roughly off their wheels and sent flying into the air. Immediately, they transformed into their bipedal modes to avoid any other severe injury. When the smoke cleared, Arcee and Cliffjumper were gone.

"Nnnngh… Arcee?" Cliffjumper moaned as he came to, only to receive no response, "Arcee?"

"Cliff…," Arcee whispered as she mentally took note of her injuries and lack of Energon, "Something's…wrong…"

When Cliffjumper approached her, he noticed something was severely wrong. She was severely weakened from the explosion. And her arm was missing. Cliffjumper tried to pretend nothing was wrong as he scooped her into his arms. However, there is someone who intends to make the job impossible.

"Not at all, Arcee! Everything's just fine!" Starscream corrected as he emerged from the smoke.

"Arcee! C'mon, soldier! STAY WITH ME!" Cliffjumper begged as he noticed he was losing her, "Talida's counting on you to keep your promise to her! Keep fighting for Talida!"

"How interesting. I'd always assumed Autobots were made of _stronger stuff_. Don't worry about your partner, Cliffjumper. You'll soon be joining her!" Starscream reassured him.

That sent Cliffjumper over the edge. Screaming out in anger and rage, Cliffjumper placed Arcee on the ground and fired all the weapons he had at Starscream. However, all of his shots missed as Starscream moved aside.

"You missed!" Starscream taunted him, "But I never do!"

Starscream jumped at Cliffjumper, ready to tackle him to the ground. However, Cliffjumper was faster and he punched him hard, causing Starscream to land on the ground with a loud thud and a scream of pain.

"GET UP!" Cliffjumper yelled at him as he shot again.

"Missed again, Cliffjumper!" Starscream shouted at him.

"Did I, Starscream?" Cliffjumper smirked.

"Oh…," Starscream trailed off as the rock ledge behind him came tumbling down, pinning him to the ground, "NO!"

"Stupid, stupid Decepticon. It'd be funny if it wasn't so sad," Cliffjumper taunted earning moans from Starscream, "I can't hear you! Speak up!

"Look…behind you!" Starscream moaned.

"What are you talking about-Oh shi-!" Cliffjumper's swearing was cut off by a punch…from Breakdown.

"Hello, Autobot!" Breakdown greeted, "Welcome to Earth!"

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Talida yelled in joy as she came running into the command center clutching a datapad.<p>

"Slow down, sprout!" Bulkhead chuckled as he stopped the thirteen-year-old in her path.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Talida asked.

"Not even when you're old and grey and we're rusting away!" Bulkhead smirked.

"What is the matter, sweetspark?" Optimus asked.

"Dad, you have to track someone down and open a GroundBridge! More Autobots are here!" Talida pleaded him as she struggled to contain her excitement.

"How would you know if more Autobots have arrived on Earth?" Ratchet demanded before gasping in realization, "Unless…"

"Arcee's here!" Talida squealed, "She sent me this letter a few minutes ago, asking if I could ask you guys to track her down and open a GroundBridge. She's got someone with her. Cliffjumper, I think his name was…"

"I've got her signal! Same with Cliffjumper's!" Ratchet cried.

"Bumblebee, you're with me!" Optimus decreed as he raced through the portal.

* * *

><p>"YES! DESTROY HIM, BREAKDOWN!" Starscream cheered as Breakdown knocked Cliffjumper to the ground.<p>

"What's wrong, Autobot? New world make you soft? Not a problem. You won't be here long!" Breakdown taunted as he knocked Cliffjumper down with an upper cut, "Time to say goodbye!"

As Breakdown went to finish off the weakened Cliffjumper, he felt something. A stinging sensation on his back hydraulics systems, causing him to cry out in pain and demand to know who fired the shot. He turned and saw Arcee lying on the ground, her good arm transformed into her blaster, which was smoking as if it was recently fired.

"Leave…my partner…alone!" Arcee cried out.

"Still alive, huh? Good! I get to destroy two Autobots today!" Breakdown smirked, causing Cliffjumper to moan and struggle to get up.

"First things first! HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" Starscream requested impatiently.

"Good thing I picked up your signal. Huh, Starscream?" Breakdown remarked as he pulled Starscream out of the rock pile and onto his own two pedes.

"C'mon, Arcee. Time to go," Cliffjumper declared as he approached Arcee.

"Leave me, Cliff… Find Optimus!" Arcee begged him.

"Not without you!" Cliffjumper shook his head in denial.

"They're getting away! STOP THEM!" Starscream instructed.

They fired numerous shots at the retreating Arcee and Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper was helping Arcee along with her injury. Arcee was still begging to leave her.

"I…mean it, Cliffjumper! LEAVE ME!" Arcee pleaded.

"Can't hear a word you're saying, partner!" Cliffjumper responded as they took cover, "If we're going down, we're going down fighting!"

"That's it! They're cornered! Don't stop!" Starscream yelled.

"Since the whole…mess started, you've never listened to me! Go! I can hold them off!" Arcee promised him, despite her situation as Cliffjumper carried her away and shielded her from the gunfire.

"Still can't hear you! Too much noise!" Cliffjumper lied.

"There's no spacebridge to jump through this time, Cliff. There's no escape," Arcee warned him.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Arcee!" Cliffjumper proclaimed as he returned fire.

"They're cornered! Finish them, Breakdown!" Starscream instructed eagerly.

"I don't take orders from you, Starscream," Breakdown started as he aimed his weapons at the hiding place of Cliffjumper and Arcee, "But I can't say I disagree!"

"ARCEE!" Cliffjumper cried when he heard Arcee's scream of pain as the blast separated them.

"Cliffjumper," Arcee moaned weakly as she laid sprawled on the ground nearing unconsciousness.

"I have to say. I'm starting to like this planet," Starscream remarked as he approached them.

"Arcee…I'm sorry," Cliffjumper whispered as he reached towards her.

"You poor fools, don't despair. Once I reunite with Megatron, we'll soon hunt down the rest of the Autobots. Before long, the two fo you will be reunited in the AllSpark with your beloved…," Starscream trailed off when he heard a familiar sound, causing him to turn around and gasp, "Optimus!"

Starscream let out a scream of surprise and pain as Optimus knocked him to the ground. Optimus then fired his blasters at Breakdown, knocking him to the ground as well. Behind him, Starscream pushed himself onto his feet.

"At least, I'm face to face once again with-ehh?" Starscream was cut short by someone tapping his shoulder.

When he turned around, he was met with a punch to the face…from Bumblebee. After Optimus took care of Breakdown, he had to perform a double take. Arcee was lying on the ground near him. Her right arm was missing and she was losing Energon fast. Inwardly, Optimus was wondering how she has survived this long when he noticed the other injuries littering her body. Carefully, he scooped her into his arms bridal style and tried to keep her with him.

"Easy, soldier. I've got you," Optimus reassured her gently, earning a weak moan in response, "Cliffjumper…"

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Please tell me I'm not – OW, THAT HURTS – dreaming!" Cliffjumper pleaded.

"We detected your arrival, Cliffjumper. You made it to Earth. You answered the call," Optimus proclaimed joyfully.

"STARSCREAM! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Cliffjumper cried as he fired at the retreating Starscream.

"Let them run. Our paths will cross again. Arcee needs our help now," Optimus decreed as he walked away carrying Arcee in his arms and Cliffjumper and Bumblebee followed him, "Ratchet, do you read me? I need a GroundBridge at our location for immediate medical evac."

"_Copy that, Optimus. Stand by!_"

Optimus already knew that in the background, Bulkhead was carrying Talida to her room, wanting to surprise Arcee and make her still think she's at school…and because he didn't want his daughter to see her maternal figure in this manner.

"We have a base?" Cliffjumper asked excitedly, "How many of us are here?"

"Our numbers are small. But growing. You fought bravely for our cause, Cliffjumper. Your long journey is at an end. But now we find ourselves on a new battlefield. And this is just the beginning," Optimus decreed as he walked through.

"By the AllSpark! What happened?" Ratchet gasped as he noticed Arcee's state.

"Starscream," Optimus rumbled.

"I'll take care of her. Everybody out! Now!" Ratchet instructed as he took Arcee from Optimus, placed her on the berth and ushered everyone out.

"Dad, what's going on?" Talida asked as she joined them in the hallway, "Who's that?"

"So you're the famous Talida. Arcee's told me all about you, little miss. I'm Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper introduced himself to the thirteen-year-old techno-organic.

"All good, I hope," Talida joked, "Because everything bad she says about me: not true."

"I like her already! You know, Talida, you and me are going to get on just fine," Cliffjumper smirked.

Inside the medical lab, Arcee smiled to herself as Ratchet worked rapidly to stop the leaking and replace her lost home. She was home at last.

She was home with her family.

"'_A House is Not a Home.' I hate this song.  
><em>_Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone?  
><em>_And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it.  
><em>_And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it.  
><em>_But you felt it and still felt it.  
><em>_And money can't make up for it or conceal it.  
><em>_But you deal with it and you keep ballin'.  
><em>_Pour out some liquor. Play ball and we keep ballin'.  
><em>_Baby, we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love.  
><em>_But we've been living as friends.  
><em>_So you've been a guest in your own home.  
><em>_It's time to make your house your home.  
><em>_Pick up your phone. Come on._

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world I'm coming home.  
><em>_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.  
><em>_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
><em>_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world that I'm coming… home…_

'_Ain't No Stopping Us Now.' I love that song.  
><em>_Whenever it comes on, it makes me feel strong.  
><em>_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop.  
><em>_We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks.  
><em>_It's what made me. Saved me. Drove me crazy.  
><em>_Drove me away than embraced me.  
><em>_Forgave me for all of my shortcomings.  
><em>_Welcome to my homecoming.  
><em>_Yeah, it's been a long time coming.  
><em>_Lots of fights. Lots of scars. Lots of bottles.  
><em>_Lots of cars. Lots of ups. Lots of downs.  
><em>_Made it back. Lost my dog. (I miss you BIG!)  
><em>_And here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (A better man!)  
><em>_Thank you, Lord! (Thank you, Lord!)_

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world I'm coming home.  
><em>_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.  
><em>_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
><em>_I'm coming home. I'm coming home.  
><em>_Tell the world that I'm coming… home…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I've written in a long while. I'm on my 22<strong>**nd**** page in Word!  
><strong>

**As I stated before, yes. I FINALLY GOT MY BRACES OFF! After two and a half years of having metal in my mouth, it feels pretty weird. Now, I have to deal with plastic in my mouth all the time for six weeks straight, I'm only allowed to take my plate out to eat and to brush my teeth. I'm gonna see if I can play my saxophone with the plate in my mouth. If not…I'm screwed come musical.**

**Gotta go now. Mum's serving bolognaise lasagna for dinner! Review! Fave! Alert! Whatever!**

**And...do you think that Cliffjumper and Talida should tell Optimus the truth next chapter?**

**BYE!**


	21. Chapter 20: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**This is it, y'all! This is the new chapter! WHOO! And…Optimus discovers the truth. Besides, it's better if he finds out sooner rather than later.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**haloangel21: **_**You got your baces off, eh? Pssh! I've had mind off for 4-5 years and I'm still used to my retainer! Although…I still have a wire stuck to the back of my bottom front teeth…awkward. Ahem, to review the chapter…I'd have to say…IT WAS AWESOME! I'd also have to say..it was really funny to read Cliffjumper's jokes, I couldn't help but burst out laughing! Can't wait for an update!**_

**You do know that I didn't write those jokes, right, halo? I went off the **_**Transformers: Prime**_** comics that depict Arcee and Cliffjumper's arrivals to Earth from Cybertron. Although you're right about one thing. They are funny! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad the Autobots are finally reunited. Maybe now they can catch up after a long time of being apart. Hope you update this soon.**_

**They'll catch up alright. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**Everytime I read one of your new chapters I keep hearing a song from a Animated move! From Mulan to An American Tail! These songs always seem to pop into my poor head!**_

_**I just can't wait to for Optimus and Arcee to be back together! Optimus is a WAY better Prime than Sentinel! That jerk should have NEVER been made a Prime in the first place.**_

_**Sentinel needs to be nicer to other people and Bots! He is NOT Arcee's boss! That is Optimus' job! What is going to happen to Sentinel if Optimus finds out that he sent a pregnant Arcee into battle.**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter! This story is getting more AWESOME by the day! Optimus needs to put Sentinel in his place! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story.**_

**He will later in the story because Sentinel went into hiding when he abandoned the others and no one has heard from him since they disbanded. But Optimus will get his revenge eventually. When the time is right. I'll promise you that. Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**Yeah! Finally she is back! I am glad that Cliff and Arcee made it to Earth! But that Starscream! He hurt Arcee but I am glad that he was beaten by Optimus and Bumblebee! Yeah! Autobots rule! X3**_

**Got that right! Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise. (And I will say otherwise eventually.)**

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_** belongs to Kelly Clarkson and her respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Seems like just yesterday,<br>__You were a part of me.  
><em>_I used to stand so tall.  
><em>_I used to be so strong.  
><em>_Your arms around me tight.  
><em>_Everything, it felt so right.  
><em>_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong._

_Now, I can't breathe.  
><em>_No, I can't sleep.  
><em>_I'm barely hanging on…_

_Here I am once again!  
>I'm torn into pieces!<br>__Can't deny it! Can't pretend!  
><em>_Just thought you were the one!  
><em>_Broken up! Deep inside!  
><em>_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…  
><em>_Behind these hazel eyes!_

_I told you everything.  
><em>_Opened up and let you in.  
><em>_You made me feel alright,  
><em>_For once in my life.  
><em>_Now all that's left of me,  
><em>_Is what I pretend to be.  
><em>_So together, but so broken up inside._

'_Cause I can't breathe.  
><em>_No, I can't sleep.  
><em>_I'm barely hanging on…_"

Optimus and Cliffjumper sat beside Arcee as she recharged. Ratchet had told them that due to the amount of Energon she's lost, she'll be out for a little while until her Energon pressure was back to normal before going to retrieve some results from the tests he took on her. When she awoke, she would have to undergo training so she could adjust to her new arm.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped.

"What is the matter, old friend?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I've found signs of past injuries on her. So I ran some tests. Granted, they could have been mission injuries. But I examined them closer. And…she was abused by someone on her own team," Ratchet explained.

"Sentinel," Cliffjumper growled.

"You knew?" Optimus demanded, his mind still reeling over what Ratchet had told him.

"She wouldn't let me help her. She was worried Sentinel Prime would do the same to me," Cliffjumper defended, "Optimus, she told me that if she didn't leave and let this happen to her, he would do what he did to her to you and Talida. Maybe even worse. I know you don't need protecting. You're the best fighter we have. But Talida can't. She did this to protect you and Talida.

"I also found evidence of a pregnancy that never reached full-term," Ratchet went on after a pregnant pause before staring at Cliffjumper, "You wanna explain that one?"

"Optimus, Arcee wanted to tell you personally and I don't wanna betray her trust," Cliffjumper denied.

"The sooner, the better," Ratchet retorted.

"You can blame Sentinel and Airachnid for Arcee losing Shanahan…her baby. And yours too, Optimus," Cliffjumper began, stopping when he noticed Optimus' reaction, "Sentinel spent a lot of time beating Arcee. When we arrived and we were settling into our quarters, Arcee stumbled in severely beaten. Hell, she collapsed. Wheeljack, Jazz and I took her to Scalpel to get her fixed up. That's when we found out she was a week pregnant. Scalpel immediately said that she couldn't go on the mission the following day, which was a suicide mission. We told Sentinel, he said that the papers were forgeries and that she isn't pregnant. Even hit her a few more times. Naturally, Scalpel, Jazz, Wheeljack and myself came to Arcee's defense. He said that he'd make her life worse than it already was if she tried to find ways to get out of the mission. So she went, taking extra precautions. That was when she encountered Airachnid. They fought for a bit. Verbally, not physically. Airachnid still blamed Arcee for the death of her son. And went on about how she desired revenge like Arcee for Tailgate's death. Airachnid managed to restrain Arcee and…well, she got stabbed pretty bad. Scalpel rushed to aid us. She was begging us to let her die and save Shanahan instead. When she passed out in the field, we went to work. We tried our best. But…he was already dead. The acid had gotten to him."

If Optimus hadn't been sitting on the floor next to Arcee already, he definitely would have ended up there when he heard those words from Cliffjumper. Hell. Maybe even had done something that is uncharacteristic of a Prime: faint. Disbelief. Sparkbreak. Anger. He felt all of these emotions and so much more.

Arcee was abused by someone she should have been able to trust her life with. Then said abuser sent her out into the field – while pregnant – and their son is dead. He refused to believe it. Began praying to Primus that it was a sick joke. However, when he saw Ratchet's and Cliffjumper's expression, he knew it wasn't.

His spark hurt as he pictured what Arcee must have gone through over the past four years. His spark cackled in violence as he began to blame himself for this. Had he fought harder to keep her on Earth, none of this would have happened. They'd have a son together and maybe even married and spark-mates by now.

He was angry not at Arcee. Because he knew she did all she could to prevent this. Like Cliffjumper and everybody else. He was angry at Sentinel and Airachnid. Sentinel Prime is an arrogant bastard who was unworthy of the title of Prime. That was no secret. Even among Rayna and the High Council of Cybertron. Something else that was no secret was how he liked to treat his subordinates. Especially those like Arcee, a femme who had a close relationship with a Prime.

Sentinel and Optimus have never exactly saw optic-to-optic. And never will. Sentinel's actions benefited himself and when it came to making the tough choices – ones that could make the difference between life and death – he took the coward's way out and that action had cost so many brave and loyal lives. Optimus' actions benefited the future of Cybertron and their race and when it came to making those tough choices, he chose what he felt was the right choice. For the future of Cybertron.

When Arcee first left four years ago, Optimus was confused about something. Why did he have to have Arcee back when he could have chosen other Autobots? But after hearing the explanations Cliffjumper had for him, he immediately knew. He knew why Sentinel went after Arcee. It wasn't about needing her on the team.

Sentinel went after Arcee to hurt _him_.

Sentinel knew that Arcee was his soul mate. He knew how Optimus feels for her. About how he would die if she died and how he would kill anyone who hurt her. He's done it before. Sentinel never liked that Optimus was worthy of the Matrix. He never liked that Optimus was the most-respected leader among the Autobots. And one way to make someone crack is to go after what they treasure the most. Optimus was Sentinel's real target.

Arcee was just _collateral damage_.

"Then a year ago, he went into hiding and abandoned us, causing the team to disband and go our separate ways. Wheeljack went scouring the galaxy for fellow Autobots, Jazz went to find his family and Arcee and I remained on Cybertron. The four of us were the only survivors left on his team. Arcee and I went on our separate ways when we had a pretty bad falling out afterwards. Arcee wanted to find a ship and return to Earth without aid from others since her ship's been destroyed. I didn't want her to go alone because…I guess I was scared that I would lose her like we lost Tailgate, you know? Since I almost did. We began arguing with Arcee accusing me of being 'insanely overprotective.' Like Optimus is with Talida. And then I blamed her for Shanahan's death. Honestly, I've never seen her so angry. She said she'd never forgive me for this and that she never wanted to see me again. That was when we parted ways," Cliffjumper added, "Well…until I needed rescuing from a Decepticon facility. Arcee saved my aft and then we went to infiltrate Kaon City together. Although…it took a lot of convincing to let me accompany her on that mission because she was planning on going alone! I had to add Talida to the equation! Anyway, we used the maintenance tunnels Arcee used to explore when she was a youngling to get inside. We saw Starscream and a whole bunch of 'Cons building a spacebridge. I distracted them while Arcee did some stuff to blow it up. After fighting them for a while, we took a chance and jumped through the spacebridge. It took a lot of luck. But we made it.

We began exploring the area. Arcee didn't know if we were in Jasper or not. So we needed to find civilization and gather some tech to build a scanner. Although in the end, I managed to convince Arcee to write a letter to Talida and have her ask you guys to track us and send for a GroundBridge. That was when we got our alt modes…and were attacked by Starscream. Arcee was in a pretty bad way. Her arm was mission and Starscream was pelting us. Breakdown was making it worse. So we were thankful that you arrived."

Optimus gently gripped Arcee's small hand in his own. It was her new hand. Although, he couldn't tell the difference between her new hand and the hand she was born with. She was always beautiful to him. Gently, he moved his hand to her stomach, delicately running his thumb over her scar. The scar she acquired when Shanahan was killed that day. He wanted desperately to cry. But he couldn't. He was Prime. He couldn't show his emotions with them in the room.

"Cliffjumper, I'll show you to your quarters. Bulkhead and Bumblebee just finished it," Ratchet said as he practically shoved Cliffjumper out of the room.

"You know, don't you?"

Optimus looked around confused for a moment before looking at Arcee, who was leaning up on her elbows, her optics filled with emotional hurt and pain. A sight that broke his spark.

"If you are talking about Shanahan, then yes. I know," Optimus nodded.

They broke then. They held each other and cried together. Mourning their son. Their son who never got the chance to live because of arrogance and bloodshed. Arcee kept on muttering apologies against Optimus' chassis, blaming herself for this. Somehow, Optimus ended up on her berth holding her tightly against him. He had no recollection how they ended up like this. But he didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Arcee whimpered.

"I don't blame you, Arcee," Optimus murmured as he kissed her helm and tightened his hold.

"You should. If I fought harder against him…," Arcee trailed off.

"The abuse would have gotten worse, Arcee, which would have resulted in the miscarriage either way. You are not at fault," Optimus proclaimed.

"I'm gonna go and find a burial site for Shanahan here tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Arcee asked.

"I'll be there," Optimus swore.

They gazed into each other's optics, feeling the urge they always feel with each other. They didn't even try to fight it. They leaned in until…

"ARCEE!"

Optimus should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep her away for long. Especially with how excited the two have been to be reunited with one another.

"Tally!" Arcee gasped excitedly.

The now thirteen-year-old techno-organic ran up and let Arcee scoop her into her hand. Optimus thought it best to let the girls have their moment and stood back.

"Look at how big you've gotten!" Arcee gushed excitedly, "How tall are you?"

"5"4," Talida boasted as they hugged again, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Tally," Arcee responded with a huge smile.

Optimus smiled as well and couldn't help but wipe some tears from his optics.

"I saw that, tough guy," Talida smirked.

"I just had something in my eye," Optimus lied, earning a look from Talida, "I'm serious!"

"Group hug!" Talida proclaimed.

Optimus shrugged to himself. One time of indulging himself wouldn't hurt anyone. He joined in the hug and embraced both of his girls…

They were a family again.

What more could he ask for?

"_Here I am once again!  
><em>_I'm torn into pieces!  
><em>_Can't deny it! Can't pretend!  
><em>_Just thought you were the one!  
><em>_Broken up deep inside!  
><em>_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…  
><em>_Behind these hazel eyes!_

_Swallow me then spit me out!  
><em>_For hating you, I blame myself!  
><em>_Seeing you; it kills me now!  
><em>_No, I don't cry on the outside!  
><em>_Anymore…_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am once again!  
><em>_I'm torn into pieces!  
><em>_Can't deny it! Can't pretend!  
><em>_Just thought you were the one!  
><em>_Broken up deep inside!  
><em>_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…  
><em>_Behind these hazel eyes!_

_Here I am once again!  
><em>_I'm torn into pieces!  
><em>_Can't deny it! Can't pretend!  
><em>_Just thought you were the one!  
><em>_Broken up deep inside!  
><em>_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…  
><em>_Behind these hazel eyes!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to have Optimus find out about Shanahan earlier than planned. Because if you remember, in <strong>_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**, Optimus doesn't find out until after they've been rescued from the Arctic.**

**You guys know the drill. Review. Alert. Face. Whatever.**

**BYE!  
><strong>

"_**I know what it takes to move on…  
><strong>__**I know how it feels to lie…  
><strong>__**All I wanna do,  
><strong>__**Is trade this life for something new.  
><strong>__**Holding on to what I haven't got…**_**"**


	22. Chapter 21: Tears in Heaven

**Hello, people of Earth…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm very happy for those three. Hope you update this soon.**_

**So am I, Sailor. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Fire mystic:*looks at u* your welcome and I always help out friends and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you I had problems with my iPod touch**_

**That's cool. Thanks for the review.**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I think Sentinel, Starscream, and Megatron are brothers. YEAH! That jerk is going to put in his place by the GREATEST Prime of all: Optimus! YEAH!**_

_**That jerk hurt Arcee? That really makes me MAD! Sentinel had better NOT come visit Earth if he knows what good for him. If he does visit Earth. He had better NOT come anywhere near Arcee if he wishes to keep his spike and spark!**_

_**I have always hated that jerk! Sentinel is the King of jerks! I just can't wait to read the chapter when Optimus beats Sentinel up for hurting Arcee.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story. I'll be waiting for the chapter when Sentinel gets put in his by Optimus and Cliffjumper.**_

**Nah, Cliffjumper will let Optimus have the honors…of ripping out his spark. He'll still want to cut off his spike and let him suffer for a few megacycles. Since Optimus will be Arcee's husband and spark-mate when he confronts Sentinel, he figures that he will have the right to…you know, harm Sentinel. Thanks for the review!**

**Yes. The sad chapters are back and I am so evil by doing this to you guys. Well…this is an important moment for Optimus and Arcee. They're burying their son together four years after his death. Arcee carried the only body part that remained of him for those four years until her reunion with Optimus and they buried him together with a wreath Talida made. Which translates to an important moment in their relationship. And…if anyone wants to draw any moments from this chapter, feel free. I would like to see how you guys see this.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Tears in Heaven**_** belongs to Eric Clapton and his respective record label. (FINALLY! I FOUND A SONG THAT ACTUALLY SUITS A CHAPTER!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you know my name,<br>__If I saw you in heaven?  
><em>_Would it be the same,  
><em>_If I say you in heaven?_

_I must be strong.  
><em>_And carry on.  
><em>'_Cause I know I don't belong,  
><em>_Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand,  
><em>_If I saw you in heaven?  
><em>_Would you help me stand,  
><em>_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way,  
><em>_Through day and night.  
><em>'_Cause I know I just can't stay,  
><em>_Here in heaven._"

Optimus awoke early the next morning. Well before the sun rose over Jasper. Normally, he was up early. But never before the sun rose unless the alarms awoke them. Then he remembered why. And suddenly lost the strength to stand.

They were burying their son today.

Granted, their son had died four years ago. Nearly to the day. Arcee could have buried him without Optimus on Cybertron. But she knew she would return to Earth one day and wanted him to be somewhere they could visit him anytime they wished.

After regaining his energy, he slowly pushed himself onto his feet and left his quarters. His first stop was Talida's quarters where she slept restlessly. Optimus felt his spark shatter at her tearstained cheeks, red puffy eyes and the way she tossed and turned in her sleep. He knew she was taking this death hard. Considering the person they were laying to rest today is her unborn half-brother. Gently, he placed a servo on her body and ran his thumb through her hair in a comforting manner. Eventually, she calmed down and slipped into a peaceful sleep. He covered her with the blanket she had kicked off in her fitful sleep and gently kissed her head.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

He then went to retrieve the wreath she had made for the moment yesterday. She had done a fantastic job. White roses, dark purple flowers and lavenders gave the wreath some colour among the dull green leaves and stems. With that, he silently left the room and walked to Arcee's quarters.

"Arcee," he murmured as he gently shook her awake.

"Optimus?" she moaned as she awoke and rubbed her optics.

"It's time," he told her solemnly.

Arcee nodded in understanding and accepted the cube of Energon he offered. Optimus squeezed her shoulder in comfort. It wasn't much. But it was something. He should have been there four years ago. To offer comfort when this happened. But fate had kept them apart for too long. When he saw her in the desert at the brink of death with her arm missing, he promised himself that now he had gotten her back, he had no intentions of losing her again.

"Come on," Optimus gently ushered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Quietly, the two snuck out of base without using the GroundBridge. Their destination wasn't too far away. So the GroundBridge wasn't required. Optimus had dug the hole and carved a small box for his unborn son to bury him in. Arcee was too emotionally distraught after having nightmares about the day he died. He was lucky to get it done after suffering a rare emotional breakdown due to grief.

"Is this it?" Arcee asked as they stopped at the grave he dug and transformed.

"Do you have him?" Optimus questioned, causing Arcee to delicately remove his body from a bag.

That was when Optimus took a good look at his son. There was a hole in his stomach. A hole made from the acid that ate his insides and killed him in seconds. The body of his son was just a shell. A hollow, empty shell.

As a Prime, Optimus never liked the sound of a life being lost to this causeless war. And his family was no exception. But he especially didn't like losing lives that never got to live much like his son. Every unborn life lost is just…

One spark that will never hum.

Two optics that will never see.

Two servos that will never touch.

Two legs that will never run.

One voice that will never speak. **(AN: I just rewrote something that is constantly shared by people who are against abortion. There's no reason it can't apply here.)**

"For four years, I carried him with me. Now, we have to bury him. I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye," Arcee whimpered as tears flowed from her optics.

"Even though we will never hold him or see him grow, we will always love him. However, we should think of our son's unfortunate passing as a blessing as well. He will never see the devastation this perpetual conflict can bring to our lives. Unlike his older sister, he will never have to grow up in a war-torn environment. He may never live a life among us. But either way, he has imprinted on our lives. You and I will never have to say goodbye to Shanahan, Arcee. None of us will. One day, we will all be reunited. One day, we will meet our son when the time is right," Optimus promised her.

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry. He hid his face against her helm so, even though they were alone, no one would be able to see him cry. Today is the hardest day of their lives. But they had to do this. For Shanahan, so he would be able to truly be one with the AllSpark. And for themselves as well, so they would be able to find peace in his death.

Shanahan was placed in the coffin that would be his first and final cradle. Softly, Arcee ran her servo over his helm, mourning the sounds she will never hear. Morning the sights she will never see. Mourning the moments that will never be. As delicately as he could, Optimus laid the coffin on the ground in the small hole. It was deep enough for no one to notice anything unusual in the vast open desert. But not as deep as the humans bury their loved ones when they have passed on.

They worked to cover the small coffin with the grains of sand that formed a hill. They watched the way the sand covered their son's coffin like a thick blanket. Moments later, all of the sand was gone. The hole was filled. Their son is buried. Optimus placed a headstone at the end of the grave where his head would be. The design was beautiful and it simply read:

_Shanahan_

_A son who never lived_

_Taken too soon_

With shaky servos, Arcee placed the wreath Talida had supplied in front of his tombstone. Four years of carrying him around with her have come down to this. Naturally, she didn't like the idea. No parent likes to bury their child before them. It's supposed to be the other way around. And she didn't want to accept this. However, she knew that she would have to. For everyone's sake.

"We should head back," Optimus advised, "By now, everyone will be awake and notice our absence. And I do not think that we are ready to tell everyone about him just yet."

"We will come back, right?" Arcee asked nervously.

"I promise we will," Optimus swore.

With the reassurance of his promise, Arcee allowed Optimus to lead her away. They transformed and drove from the grave sight. In her rear view mirror, Arcee continued to stare at the place where she and Optimus had just buried their son. Until she couldn't see it anymore. They had done more than bury their son.

They buried their past.

"_Time can bring you down.  
><em>_Time can bend your knees.  
><em>_Time can break your heart.  
><em>_Have you begging please…  
><em>_Begging please…_

_Beyond the door,  
><em>_There's peace. I'm sure.  
><em>_And I know there'll be no more,  
><em>_Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name,  
><em>_If I saw you in heaven?  
><em>_Would it be the same,  
><em>_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong.  
><em>_And carry on.  
><em>'_Cause I know I don't belong,  
><em>_Here in heaven._"

* * *

><p><strong>Scrap! I'm crying and I promised myself I wouldn't cry again. God, I'm a sap! Anyone care for a hug?<strong>

**BYE!**


	23. Chapter 22: Slipped Away

"_**God bless us everyone! We're a broken people living under loaded gun! And it can't be outfought! It can't be outdone! It can't be outmatched! It can't be outrun! No!**_**" hehe. Again, you didn't see that.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mystic: **_**Great job with this chapter and when I saw how arcees son died I started to cry and I would like to rip out arachnids spark for what she did and I'm sure arcee and Optimus and Talida and sorry about my spelling and the others will miss arcees son very much**_

**They will miss him…and make them want to kill Airachnid even more. Thanks for the review…and not mentioning Sentinel Prime.**

**Phaedra39: **_**So sad, but so sweet, as well. Don't cry, IceGirl! ***__**gives hug**__*** Happy chappie next, pleeze?**_

**Sorry, Phaedra. I can't promise that. Thanks for the review! And the hug!**

**Wolf Prime: **_**Oh man! I forgot to comment the other chapter but now I am here ^w^. I want to say that I want to cry for this, really, I am sad that Arcee' and Optimus son, he lost his life very early T^T. I hope Optimus find Sentinel and rip his head for what he done to Arcee in the past four years and Airachnid, if Optimus has a chance to find that spider murder, I hope he made sure to rip that spider legs and create a lot of pain that maniac predator femme X(.**_

_**Hehe, I still doing your gift, my friend ^^". I don't know if I could finish it yet, but when it gets ready you will have a surprise ^w^.**_

**You don't have to give me a gift if you don't want to, Wolf. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**I just LOVE this song! You did a AWESOME job picking out another song. This has to be the saddest song in the history of sad songs!**_

_**AAAAAAWWW! Optimus, Arcee, and Talida are burying Shanahan today! ***__**starts crying**__*** That Spider-Con is going to get it! She killed little Shanahan! ***__**grr**__*****_

_**Both Sentinel and the Spider-Con had better stay far away from Optimus and Arcee or ELSE! They hurt Optimus and Arcee very badly! They need to DIE for their crimes against Optimus and Arcee!**_

_**Poor little Shanahan will never be held by his father and mother! ***__**starts crying, again**__*** I need a tissue, please!**_

_**I just can't wait to read the next chapter already! When are Optimus and Arcee going to get married and become bond-mates? Keep up the AWESOME work with your story.**_

**Talida didn't go with them to bury Shanahan. Optimus didn't want to scar her by having her see her unborn baby half-brother in the state he was in. It'd cause her to begin asking questions that could potentially hurt them. Like, 'What would he have been like if he had made it?', 'Would he be as tall as Dad, as small as Arcee or somewhere in the middle?' and 'Would he have been made Prime?' You know, stuff like that. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I apologize for bothering you and I'm not mad and it's been awhile and when I was on Easter I kinda missed you and I wanna thank you for cheering me up when I was sad and I kinda saw transformers 3 and it was sad sentinel killed my favorite who was Ironhide and I felt like I wanted to jump in the movie and fight off sentinel and save Ironhide**_

**Join the club, mate. Join the club. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Slipped Away**_** rightfully belongs to Avril Lavigne and her respective record label.**

**The song KINDA ties in with the chapter. I have been meaning to use it for a while. And…SORRY, GUYS! It's another sad chappy. It's set a year after they buried Shanahan and…well, I don't really wanna explain this one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Na na, na na na, na na…<em>

_I miss you. Miss you so bad.  
><em>_I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad.  
><em>_I hope you can hear me.  
><em>_I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away,  
><em>_Was the day I found out it won't be the same.  
><em>_Oh..._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…_

_I didn't get around to kiss you,  
><em>_Goodbye on the hand.  
><em>_I wish that I could see you again.  
><em>_I know that I can't._

_Oh…  
><em>_I hope you can hear me. 'Cause I remember it clearly…_"

"Optimus! I've detected Energon at the Eastern Arc Mountain Forests in Tanzania," Ratchet reported.

"Well, I haven't been out for a while," Arcee shrugged as she stepped forward, "I'll go…if Tally can come with me."

"Not with the possibility of encountering Decepticons," Optimus objected.

"Here we go again," Talida moaned.

"With all due respect, Optimus, your daughter can put up a pretty good fight. Whenever we fight, I don't go easy on her and she still kicks my aft," Cliffjumper recalled with a chuckle, "And I think Malita feels the same way since Talida's beaten her so many times."

"Twice. And that's also how many times I've encountered her," Talida corrected.

"Optimus, Talida's fourteen-years-old. Teenagers need to be out and about more. Not staying indoors," Arcee pointed out, knowing that she would win.

Optimus inwardly groaned. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. Arcee is the one he always goes to whenever he struggles with raising Talida. Considering the close bond they share, she understands Talida's needs better than him on occasions. And Talida does need to get out of the base more than she does. Besides…

Exploring new places can be good for her.

"Just…be careful," Optimus relented as Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and Talida hopped on, sliding her helmet on in the process.

"Always am," Arcee and Talida chorused as they raced through the portal.

"You have one of your bad feelings again, don't you?" Ratchet said, his observation being more of a statement rather than a question.

"Something is going to go wrong, Ratchet. I don't know how I know. I just do. However, I don't know what is going to happen…and how it will effect us all," Optimus rumbled.

* * *

><p>"You gonna tell dad how you feel about him yet?" Talida asked Arcee casually as she hopped off so her Cybertronian maternal figure could transform into her bipedal mode.<p>

"I thought you were always saying that the guy is always the ones that make the first move," Arcee recalled as she placed Talida on her shoulder and walked deeper into the forest.

"Not always. There are some guys who want the girls to make the first move. Changes things up a bit. Creates a bit of mystery between them. Also…a guy only makes the first move if they feel that the girl of their affections is worth it," Talida objected, "And you're definitely worth it."

"You're forgetting something, Tally. Optimus already knows how I feel for him. And vice versa. And in the rule of soul mates, the mech has to make the first move," Arcee reminded her.

"Well, that sucks," Talida pouted, "Do you want to have that kind of a relationship with him?"

"With all my spark. But something keeps on holding us back. I don't know what. But…it just is," Arcee confessed.

"Maybe Dad's just waiting for the right time," Talida shrugged.

"I just hope he doesn't wait too long," Arcee remarked.

"Alright. So there's the possibility that a few more years of waiting up ahead for you guys. It could be beneficial for you. You know, to get your feelings in order. OK. I know we're in the middle of a war. But…seriously. What's the worse that could happen?" Talida asked rhetorically.

_BOOM!_

Arcee and Talida let out a gasp of shock as they were suddenly knocked off their feet. A bomb of some sorts had exploded near them, igniting a forest fire. Both girls landed roughly against the mountainside on the ground. Arcee's head was spinning. So was Talida's. But Talida was struggling to stand. Everytime she made it onto her feet, she fell back down.

"Malita," Talida growled as she saw the familiar face step out of the smoke.

"You're coming with me, Prime," Malita sneered.

"Not…gonna…happen," Arcee grunted as she pushed Talida behind her and shot two of the five drones that accompanied Malita for this task.

Arcee let out a scream of pure agony as she felt a drone stick an Energon prod in the back of her neck. Electrical currents shot through her, igniting her body in a fiery pain. Eventually, the shocks became too much for her systems to handle and she went into stasis.

"Arcee!" Talida screamed as she crawled towards her.

One drone suddenly hit her in the back of the head with a crowbar (don't ask how he got it). Talida fell against the ground before crawling towards Arcee again. Black spots clouded her vision. But she was determined to save her. Initially, she knew that there was little to no hope of her making it back to base. But there was no reason why Arcee had to meet the same fate as Talida.

"Dad…help," Talida gasped as she hit the emergency signal alert on Arcee's shoulder.

Talida slumped against Arcee's shoulder then, passed out due to her injuries. Malita smirked and nodded at the drones, signaling them to carry out the plan. Immediately, one drone grabbed Talida and the other two threw random trunks and leaves on top of Arcee after leaving a note in her hand that was sticking out of the pile.

"You and I are going to have fun…my cousin," Malita whispered to Talida's unconscious form with a smirk.

Just like that…they were gone.

* * *

><p>"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet cried out, causing everyone to rush in, "The girls are in danger. I've just picked up an emergency signal from Arcee."<p>

"Bumblebee, you're with me. Bulkhead, you're on GroundBridge duty. Cliffjumper, you will monitor communications. Ratchet, prepare sickbay," Optimus immediately ordered, acting fast.

"Find them," Cliffjumper pleaded as Bulkhead activated the GroundBridge.

Optimus and Bumblebee couldn't leave the base fast enough. As soon as they stepped out of that GroundBridge, they saw the path of destruction before them. Trees were knocked down, leaves and branches crunched under their heavy footsteps; it was a horrible sight to witness. Optimus snapped out of his shock. He didn't have as much time to survey the damage, as he normally would have. Arcee and Talida were in danger. He needed to get to them.

Now.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Whatever happened here must have involved Malita and the Decepticons," Optimus rumbled in agreement to Bumblebee's anxious bleeps.

They decided to follow the path marked by the destroyed and burnt trees. Following the destruction sometimes can be the best way to go. But it could also mean drawing them into a direct trap. But right now…

They were more than happy to take the risk.

Their choice to risk the possibility of walking straight into a trap rewarded them. However, it was the reward that both Optimus and Bumblebee were dreading. They had found the pile of trunks, branches and leaves Arcee was buried under. Courtesy of poor Decepticon handiwork, they uncovered her with ease. Well…there was that and her hand that was holding the note was sticking out. Immediately, Optimus knelt down and cradled her frame in his arms gently. Bumblebee removed the note that had fallen out of her hand and read it.

Optimus was preoccupied with checking Arcee for any severe injuries when he heard the sound of another tree falling down. He looked up and saw that, indeed, another tree had become the victim of the rage of a Cybertronian. However, it wasn't a Decepticon returning to finish the job on Arcee per Starscream's and Malita's orders.

It was Bumblebee.

"They have her! The Decepticons have Talida!"

Optimus could have sworn that his spark stopped for numerous microcycles. Two of his loved ones have been at the receiving end of a Decepticon's wrath. Afterwards, Arcee was buried and left for scrap where they attacked her. Topping it all off is them bringing Talida back to the Nemesis with them.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back NOW!" Optimus thundered into his commlink.

For Bumblebee and Optimus, it felt as if megacycles passed before the GroundBridge opened before them. Optimus raced through the bridge first, carrying the wounded and unconscious Arcee bridal style in his arms. Bumblebee sprinted through the GroundBridge after him. There was no time to waste.

"Oh my Primus!" Cliffjumper gasped as he saw Arcee in her current state.

"Where's Talida?" Bulkhead asked, causing Optimus and Bumblebee to freeze.

"Talida has been captured by the Decepticons," Optimus proclaimed.

Everyone gasped in shock. Initially, hey knew what the Decepticons were like. Everyone knew how the Decepticons treat their prisoners behind closed doors. Nausea plagued them all as they began to ponder a significant question.

Would Talida survive the Decepticon torture?

"_The day you slipped away,  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same.  
><em>_Oh…_

_I had my wake up.  
><em>_Won't you wake up?  
><em>_I keep asking why.  
><em>_And I can't take it.  
><em>_It wasn't fake.  
><em>_It happened. You passed by._

_Now you are gone. Now you are gone.  
><em>_There you go. There you go.  
><em>_Somewhere I can't bring you back.  
><em>_Now you are gone. Now you are gone.  
><em>_There you go. There you go.  
><em>_Somewhere you're not coming back._

_The day you slipped away,  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same. No…  
><em>_The day you slipped away,  
><em>_Was the day that I found it won't be the same. Oh…_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na…  
><em>_I miss you…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Would've been heaps better. But writer's block is being a total bitch. And…the teacher's enforcing that the musical is more important than anything – even family – and I've been spending more time practicing. School work's also being a bitch and overflowing once again.<strong>

**Well, I have to go now. I have to be at school at 7am for musical stuff. Review. Fave. Alert. Whatever.**

**BYE!**

**Oh! What do you think should happen next chapter in Talida Prime: Fading Light? Writer's block has struck again and I'm out on awesome ideas. Plus: there's the reasons I mentioned earlier.**


	24. Chapter 23: Savin Me

"_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.**_**"**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**OMP! Malita is Talida's evil COUSIN! That can mean ONE thing! Megatron is Malita' father! ***__**faints!**__*** I did NOT see that coming!**_

_**Talida is tough and she can send her evil cousin's Decepticon aft to the moon and back! She is Optimus' loving daughter! I believe in her! Optimus and the others will save her from her evil cousin!**_

_**Writer's block is a evil little virus in my mind. I get drawer's block when I am trying to draw a picture sometimes! I know how you feel! Keep up the AWESOME work with your story! You can beat that evil little virus called Writer's Block! I believe in you just like Talida!**_

**Thanks!**

**Phaedra39: **_**Ok, these'Cons are seriously needing a good butt kicking. Prime style! Primus help them if they hurt Talida. Optimus will be on a rampage! Anyway, rescuing Talida, and some fluffy moments between Arcee and Optimus are in order. They could really use some time to renew their relationship.**_

**Who says they haven't renewed it already? ;) Thanks for the review!**

**MysticGirlRider881: **_**Great job with the chapter 23 and I hope Talida Is ok?**_

**We've known Talida for how long now? Of course she will be OK! Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Uh-oh. Not good. I sure hope Talida will be okay. For the Fading Light story, last time I check, Talida, Jack, and Arcee should be on planet-Cybertron to find Vector Sigma, right? Hope you update this soon.**_

**I remember where I was last time. I just can't work out what to do next. You know, where the story will go from there. I've got a gazillion ideas for future events. I just don't know how to get to them. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi Icegirl2772 and I think I can help you with the next chapter of Talida prime fading light like hwere Talida helps arcee fight off the evil bug con while jack goes to restore Optimus's memories**_

**Thank you! Both for the review AND the idea!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Savin' Me**_** rightfully belongs to Nickelback and their record label.**

**Here's some of the upcoming chapters:**

**Chapter 23 – **_**Tourniquet**_** – Talida attempts to commit suicide six months after her rescue from the Decepticons**

**Chapter 24 – **_**Valentine's Day**_** – Cliffjumper's murdered by Starscream and Optimus comforts Arcee**

**Chapter 25 – **_**The Reason**_** – Optimus' thoughts when Bumblebee brought in the unconscious Arcee after blowing up Megatron's spacebridge (already been used in Rising Darkness for Stronger, Faster but I like the song! Set after Darkness Rising part 5)**

**Chapter 26 – **_**Next 2 You**_** – Optimus and Arcee confess their love for each other again and…seriously. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 27 – **_**Your Guardian Angel**_** – our favourite Cybertronian lovebirds awaken in Optimus' quarters the next morning and they embark on a relationship**

**Chapter 28 – **_**Fallin' For You**_** – random moments of Optimus and Arcee in their new relationship and what Optimus was thinking when he found out that Arcee lied to him about the race with Vince.**

**Chapter 28 – **_**Fix You**_** – as the anniversaries of their deaths come near, Arcee and Optimus mourn together over the losses of Tailgate, Rayna and Shanahan along with everyone they loved that was lost during the war after nearly losing their lives in the Arctic**

**Chapter 29 – **_**No Air**_** – Optimus and Arcee console each other after nearly losing their lives in separate situations**

**Chapter 30 – **_**Without You**_** – Optimus realizes he has waited too long and decides to ask Arcee to marry and spark-bond with him**

**I feel so proud of myself. I decided to write those down so I wouldn't lose the plotlines like I did for Fading Light.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh! One more thing…**

**Who wants me to write another Optimus and Arcee smut? Come on, guys! You know you want another one! Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Want it in canon with the show? Want it to be set in an alternate universe?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Prison gates won't open for me.<br>__On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'.  
><em>_Oh, I reach for you.  
><em>_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls.  
><em>_These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_All I need is you.  
><em>_Come please. I'm callin'.  
><em>_And oh, I scream for you.  
><em>_Hurry. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'._

_Show me what it's like,  
><em>_To be the last one standing.  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right.  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be.  
><em>_Say it for me.  
><em>_Say it to me.  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me.  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

_Heaven's gates won't open for me.  
><em>_With these broken wings, I'm fallin'.  
><em>_And all I see is you.  
><em>_These city walls ain't got no love for me.  
><em>_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story._

_And oh, I scream for you.  
><em>_Come please. I'm callin'.  
><em>_And all I need from you.  
><em>_Hurry. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'._

_Show me what it's like,  
><em>_To be the last one standing.  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right.  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be.  
><em>_Say it for me.  
><em>_Say it to me.  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me.  
><em>_Say it if it's wroth saving me…_"

Two weeks have slipped by fast, leaving the Autobots struggling to catch up with time. Talida is still in the grasps of Decepticons and they have heard nothing. Everyone at base was exhausting every option they had to locate her. But they always came up empty. Despite their failures to rescue her to date, they came closer to finding her and fulfilling a successful rescue mission.

Arcee threw herself into helping them find Talida as soon as she was recovered. The Decepticons did a number on her injury-wise, forcing her to be confined to base for a week (much to her displeasure). She began wishing that it was her. That she and Talida would be able to switch places. That she was the one captured. She would give anything to be able to do that. She didn't voice this. Optimus had enough on his plate with his daughter being captured by the enemy.

The mood changed considerably. Everyday, they felt as if Talida was still with them. They would freak out about being late to picking her up from school. Then reality hit them hard and they became more determined to save her. They expected Talida to come out of her room and return everything to the way it was before. They expected her to play the piano and sing a song for them. They expected her to smile whenever she told them about her day out with Jack. They expected so much. But were always left so disappointed.

Then that day came. The day they finally found something solid. The day they were given another chance. They all jumped at the chance at this latest find. After all, they rarely had the chance to storm the Nemesis. Ratchet remained at base at Optimus' instruction to prepare sickbay and monitor the GroundBridge. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper sprinted through the portal.

"You guys go ahead! I'll handle these rust buckets!" Cliffjumper reassured them.

"Are you sure, Cliffjumper?" Optimus rumbled.

"Yes! Now go! Talida's counting on you!" Cliffjumper answered, frustration evident in his voice. They couldn't afford to get so close just to lose again.

"Be careful, Cliff," Arcee pleaded before following Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She didn't want to lose Cliffjumper the way she had lost Tailgate.

They managed to wade their way through Decepticon drones onto the ship. There, even more drones determined to stop them greeted them. However, the Autobot's weren't so easily beaten. Not with Talida's life at stake. Bulkhead was the one that jumped forward this time. Taking down numerous drones.

"Go find Talida! I'll hold them off!" Bulkhead pleaded.

Not wanting to be told off like they were with Cliffjumper, they pushed ahead. Two weeks was a long time to wait for this moment. The brig wasn't heavily guarded. And they knew why. Very few managed to break out of Decepticon dungeons and get far before they were thrown back inside.

They heard her screams as she was being tortured. For information, no doubt. More specifically, for the location of their superbly hidden army bunker. Optimus' speed quickened, leaving Arcee and Bumblebee unable to catch up. They succeeded. But only when Optimus knocked the door down and froze at the sight.

"One step and her Enerblood will be on your hands," Malita growled.

Talida looked as if she was going to pass out in Malita's arms at any moment. Even with the sharp blade Malita was holding dangerously close to her throat. Enerblood from cuts and black and blue bruises covered her entire body. Malita's torture methods resulted in the destruction of her flimsy black top, revealing her black bra. Her eyes were filled with nothing but pure pain and a plead to her family. A plea to not listen to her.

Everyone in the room stood where they were. Frozen. Unable to move. Optimus contemplated the options he had before him. They make a move to rescue Talida, Malita will slit her throat and she'll die. They stay still and Talida will live…for a little while.

And Optimus wasn't about to risk his daughter's life.

After a few moments , Optimus folded his cannons back into his arms and relaxed his stance. Arcee and Bumblebee hesitantly did the same. They didn't like it. They didn't like surrendering to the Decepticons like they are now. But…they also didn't want to lose Talida. She became the reason that they're fighting them. She was the one who brought a smile on their faces after an intense encounter. She was the one who inspires them to keep going when things get tough. Honestly, if Optimus hadn't decided to help Rosalie have Talida…

They would've given up a long time ago.

"NOW!" Optimus cried as he unfolded his arm cannons again.

Arcee dove in and rescued Talida from Malita's grasp while Bumblebee covered her.

"Arcee, get her out of here!" Optimus pleaded her.

Arcee didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, she ran towards somewhere she would be safe from the drones and activated her commlink.

"Arcee to base. We got Talida. Requesting a GroundBridge," Arcee requested.

No sooner than Arcee had sent the request, a GroundBridge appeared before her. Not wanting to risk wading through Decepticon drones, she jumped through it. Ratchet immediately took Talida from her hands and went to heal her wounds. While she stood there watching on worriedly.

And praying that Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus made it out alive.

It took over an hour. But the others have been bridged back to base. Immediately, they took in the sight before them. Ratchet stood by the GroundBridge. His optics clearly showing his exhaustion from working non-stop to repair the daughter of his oldest friend. Optimus glanced at the berth, where his daughter was resting comfortably.

She was sleeping against Arcee's arm, clutching it as if it was her lifeline. Clearly, after a traumatic experience such as this one, she was seeking comfort and protection. And Arcee was more than happy to give her comfort and protection. There were bandages covering her arms, torso and one wrapped around her forehead. A bag of Enerblood was hanging from a cool metal pole and it ran through a tube and into Talida through the needle inserted into her hand.

"She went through a traumatic experience, Optimus. Let her rest before we can find out what happened," Ratchet advised.

Optimus understood the hidden message Ratchet was trying to convey to him. Talida was severely traumatized from the past two weeks aboard the Nemesis. The best medicine for something such as this is time.

And he would give it to her.

"_Hurry! I'm fallin'._

_All I need is you.  
>Come please. I'm callin'.<br>And oh! I scream for you.  
><em>_Hurry! I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'…_

_Show me what it's like,  
><em>_To be the last one standing.  
><em>_And teach me wrong from right.  
><em>_And I'll show you what I can be.  
><em>_Say it for me.  
><em>_Say it to me.  
><em>_And I'll leave this life behind me.  
><em>_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

_Hurry. I'm fallin'…_"

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Have I ever mention how much I hate writer's block? Oh wait. I have. Every time I post a chapter.<strong>

**You guys know the drill. And for those who read _Talida Prime: Fading_ _Light_, I am officially on the roll with writing the next chapter for the story. So...expect the next chapter up soon. But it will still be delayed because...my brother's coming up for a week and I'm really excited about that.**

**BYE!**


	25. Chapter 24: Tourniquet

"_**From the moment I met you, everything changed. I knew I had to get you. Whatever the pain. I had to take you and make you mine… (Take you and make you mine…) I would walk through the desert. I would walk down the aisle. I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile. Whatever it takes is fine. (Whatever it takes is fine…) Oh oh oh-oh-oh oh! So put your hands up! Oh oh oh-oh-oh oh! 'Cause it's a stand up! I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart! (Every piece of your heart…)**_**" Sorry. Right now, I'm REALLY into One Direction. Then again, when am I not?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**aw no, Talida…**_

**Wait till you read this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**YESH! ANOTHER SMUT…that is, if you will XD Can't awit to read the next few chapters just basically all about Optimus and Arcee. YESH!**_

_**I need some help though…i've run out of ideas for my next segment in "More than Friends" series. Any ideas?**_

**Oh, that smut DEFINITELY will be there! Oooh…good question about that last one. Hmmmmm…I'd maybe have Optimus take Arcee out on a date or it could be a few months later and he wants to spark-bond with her. I dunno. Inspiration's not my best friend right now. Hope that helps. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Mystic: **_**Hi and great job with the chapter can't wait for chapter 25**_

**Neither can I, to be honest. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: (1) **_**I have waited so LONG for this chapter! I have waited so LONG for Optimus and the others to save Talida from her evil cousin!**_

_**I just can't wait to read when Optimus and Arcee confess their love for each other! Where will Optimus and Arcee confess their love for each other? There has to be a very a special place for them to meet!**_

_**I just LOVE the songs that you keep picking for your stoey! What song do you plan to use for the next chapter? I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story.**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with all your stories!**_

**I try. *****bows***** And…you'll have to wait and see. Oh! Hey! You're the 100****th**** reviewer! Congratulations! So…what do you want your prize to be?**

**(2) **_**I have waited so LONG for this chapter! I have waited so LONG for Optimus and the others to save Talida from her evil cousin!**_

_**I just can't wait to read the chapter when Optimus and Arcee confess their love for each other! Where will Optimus and Arcee confess their love for each other? There has to be a very special place for them to meet!**_

_**I just LOVE the songs that you keep picking for your story! What song do you plan to use next chapter? I just can't wait to read the next chapter of your AWESOME story? Where do you find the songs for your story?**_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with all of your stories!**_

**I find my songs on my iPod, my mind or YouTube. Thanks for the reviews! Hey! 100 reviews!**

**anon: **_**More smut! Please!**_

**Coming up! Or do you have a request? :P**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Tourniquet **_**rightfully belongs to Evanescence and their respective record label.**

**And yes. I'm taking requests. So…HIT ME, BABY!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I tried to kill my pain.<br>__But only brought more.  
><em>_So much more.  
><em>_I lay dying.  
><em>_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
><em>_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?<em>

_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return to me, salvation!  
><em>_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return to me, salvation!_

_Do you remember me?  
>Lost for so long.<br>__Will you be on the other side?  
><em>_Or will you forget me?  
><em>_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?  
>Am I too lost?<em>

_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return to me, salvation!  
><em>_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return to me, salvation!_

_(Return to me, salvation!)_"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Arcee's voice shattered through Optimus' thoughts like Thor's hammer on glass. He turned to face his soul mate and saw the concern radiating her optics. Optimus immediately knew what Arcee meant. They share the same concern. Nearly a year ago, Talida was captured by Decepticons and was brutally tortured. Since they rescued her, she hadn't been the same. She slipped into depression. Deep depression. Only recently, Jack had to stop her from slitting her wrists.

"We shouldn't have left Talida alone," Optimus rumbled.

"Normally, I would say that she would never make an attempt to take her life. But recent events don't agree with me," Arcee sighed, stating that she agreed, "She's broken, Optimus. No one's ever the same after trauma along those lines. Talida's not the same after her kidnap and torture under Malita's command. Bumblebee's not the same after Megatron completely destroyed his vocalizer. Even I haven't been the same after my encounters with Airachnid!"

"This is different, Arcee! She's just a child!" Optimus reminded her.

"You think I don't know that? Wanna know something all three of us have in common? We had you to help us through it! You stopped us from doing something we would regret later! You did it for me and Bumblebee! You can do the same for Talida!" Arcee reassured him.

Optimus, deep down, knew that Arcee had a point. She had, in a way, become his conscious since they left their dying planet so long ago. Even when they were apart for thousands of days. She always knew some of the things that he didn't. Like how to understand his teenage daughter when she began going through problems.

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP!"

Cliffjumper's terrified yell ended the slowly-growing tender moment between them. Without a second thought, they ran out of the refueling room towards the main command center. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet, having also heard Cliffjumper's cries, were hot on their heels.

What they found stopped their sparks.

Cliffjumper was on his knees cradling something – or rather, some_one_ – in his hand. And that someone was Talida, who was unconscious and close to death. Immediately, they all took note of the smashed syringe and the missing portion of the homemade toxic Energon they had recently confiscated from the Decepticons. They put two and two together and just knew.

Talida made another suicide attempt.

"Let me through!" Ratchet requested as he pushed everyone – even Optimus – out of the way and he laid Talida on the human-sized bed that happened to be nearby before hooking her up to numerous machines to monitor her vital statistics, "I only have ten minutes to flush the toxic Energon out of her system! Cliffjumper, find me an IV! Arcee, fetch me three bags of her Enerblood! Bulkhead, monitor her vitals!"

Everything happened in a blur all around them. Ratchet desperately trying to keep Talida alive. The remaining Autobots obeying every command he screamed. Eventually, it all became too much for Optimus. Seeing his precious daughter in that state. He ran out of the room. Cliffjumper and Bulkhead were shocked by this. As a Prime, Optimus rarely showed his emotions to his subordinates. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee weren't as surprised as their two friends were. After all, they have known Optimus the longest (with Ratchet outdoing Arcee and Bumblebee by a millennia or two).

"I'll talk to him," Arcee sighed as she ran after her soul mate, "Optimus, wait!"

Optimus had hidden in his quarters, trying to breathe normally. However, his emotions were getting the better of him. And he allowed them to. That was his daughter fighting for her life on that berth. His little girl. And he had been so blind. So blind to the fact that he needed to help Talida through his depression. Maybe if he did, she wouldn't have tried to commit suicide. With a pain-filled roar, he pounded a dent into the metallic wall.

"It's gonna be OK."

Optimus turned at the sound of the voice laced with tears. Arcee stood before him. Tears were brimming her optics as he began to remember something else. Talida might as well be Arcee's daughter, considering their close relationship. Immediately, he pulled her into a servo-crushing hug and they cried together. They tried desperately to comfort each other. But they failed miserably.

"Optimus?"

Optimus and Arcee turned around at the sound of Cliffjumper's voice. Immediately, they knew what he wanted. They ran past him, shoving him to the ground in the process. When they reached the command center, they turned to Ratchet who was checking on Talida's vitals.

"How is she, old friend?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Lucky. I barely managed to flush out her systems in time. She's going to be unconscious until her Enerblood pressure returns to normal. It should take a couple of days. After that, she'll have to go on a watch for three days at most," Ratchet advised.

"How come?" Bulkhead asked, earning a glare and a whack on the head from Cliffjumper.

"You know damn well why!" Cliffjumper growled dangerously at the former Wrecker.

The reaction from Cliffjumper shouldn't have surprised them. But it did, nonetheless. Ever since they met when Arcee returned to Earth, Cliffjumper and Talida were like brother and sister. Much like Rayna and Ironhide before Rayna's demise.

"We have to make sure something like this doesn't happen again," Arcee clarified for the still confused Bulkhead.

They never left her side during the weekend Talida was comatose. The only time they left was when a situation called for it. Every time Ratchet checked her vitals, he noted the improvement and kept on predicting when she should awaken. However, one day…

Ratchet predicted correctly.

Optimus had just returned from recon with a whole bag full of Energon. No sooner had the portal closed did he hear Arcee gasp.

"Guys! Get in here! She's waking up!"

Scrambling footsteps came from all directions as the others ran into the command center. Talida groaned and opened her eyes while holding her head as she tried to sit up. No sooner had she made the attempt, Optimus was cradling her in his massive hand shedding tears of joy. Yes. Tears. Ratchet was grumbling his thoughts in Cybertronian as he gathered the bag of Energon Optimus had dropped and began sighing his relief as he noticed that every single shard was intact.

Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and Bumblebee slumped against each other in relief. They hadn't been this scared since they learned of her kidnapping last year.

Optimus looked down at his daughter. Things were still far from the way they were. But for now…

It was all OK.

"_I WANT TO DIE!  
><em>

_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return me to salvation!  
><em>_My God! My tourniquet!  
><em>_Return me to salvation!_

_My wounds cry from the grave!  
><em>_My soul cries for deliverance!  
><em>_Will I be denied, Christ?  
><em>_Tourniquet!  
><em>_My suicide!_

_(Return me to salvation!)_

_(Return me to salvation!)_"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOO! ABOUT DAMN TIME I GOT THIS FINISHED! Y'all know what's next.<strong>

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25: Valentine's Day

**Hello, my favourite people! No games today for once. Let's get on with it.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**haloangel21: **_**I'll admit. This chapter was amazing! I feel bad for Optimus when he could help his daughter pull through. Don't worry Optimus. You are still a great father and Talida and Arcee still love you anyway. Now, for your suggestion…hmmm…I'll try to keep that in consideration, cuz…I'm just lost. Hope you update!**_

**I know how that feels! Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Prime: (1) **_**What Malita's done to Talida? I have been out here for a long time. I can't believe Talida is becoming that way, she is the daughter of a Prime, she must be strong! Even Optimus when torture he can handle all the pain. Talida, show who you are, when your depression and attempts of suicide finish take down Malita for good, she deserve a lot of a world of pain for what she done to you.**_

_**I will wait the next chapter, sorry for not comment the other ones, it's have been a long time…**_

**Unfortunately, no matter as much as they want to, they can't kill each other. I actually have some major plots involving the two of them for the sequel to Talida Prime: Fading Light where I'm rewriting the rest of season two. Speaking of which….do you have a good title that still goes with the whole darkness and light theme I'm going for here? That question goes for everybody. Thanks for the review!**

**(2) **_**I hope I am not rude in my comment of chapter 25 TT. I am worried for Talida as the same of Optimus and the others, it's pains me to see her in that way, you can fight our beloved Talida, your family will always be with you!**_

**You weren't being rude. You're just concerned. I'm sure a lot of people were. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus' girl: **_**YEAH! I am so very happy that I am the 100**__**th**__** reviewer! I had to go to 'work' this morning. **__***sighs**__*** I have noting to do in the morning at 'work'! I just wish that there was something to do there.**_

_**I would just LOVE to read a story on how Optimus and the others meet William on Earth! I just wish that he was nicer to Optimus and the others on the show! He yells at them a LOT on the show.**_

_**I just LOVE reading this out-of-world AWESOME story of yours! I have waited so LONG for this chapter! I just can't wait to read the next new chapter of your AWESOME story! What is going to happen in the next chapter? Silas had better keep his hands off of my Optimus! **__***grr**__*****_

_**Keep up the AWESOME work with your story!**_

**Don't worry. Silas isn't making an appearance in this story until MUCH later. Thanks for the review!**

**anon: **_**For the smut can you make Optimus a little more in control of Arcee? Ya know, in a loving way?**_

**Can you elaborate on that a bit more? Thanks for the review!**

**Phaedrolous: **_**I say sure, write more of it!  
><strong>_

**Thanks!**

**Guest: **_**Hey, there! I was wondering if they can have a love scene where Optimus puts his Eiffel Tower in Arcee's Arch of Triumph! (French): P**_

**I know what you mean by that and that's a few chapters away. Thanks for the review!**

**Ninjabot01: **_**keep up the good work can't wait for the next chapter**_

**Thanks!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. **

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Valentine's Day**_** rightfully belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label. What can I say? I love the song and it…sort of suits the chapter! Chester wrote it for his father who died on a Valentine's Day!**

**ENJOY!**

"_My insides all turned to ash. So slow._

_And blew away as I collapsed. So cold._

_A black wind took them away, from sight._

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer._

_Looking so dissatisfied._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing._

_Blowing…_

_I used to be my own protection. But not now._

'_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow._

_A black wind took you away, from sight._

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer._

_Looking so dissatisfied._

_And the ground below grew colder,_

_As they put you down inside._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing._

_Blowing…_"

Arcee lied on her berth with her head in her hands. Thoughts were reeling in her head. The reality came and slapped her in the face ages ago. But she's still to accept it. She couldn't accept the fact that Cliffjumper had died. Ratchet's words echoed in her head.

"_Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline._"

The feeling that the world was falling apart around her was one she hadn't felt since the day she lost Shanahan before he was even born. Cliffjumper was her partner. Her best friend. Had she gotten there sooner, maybe he'd still be alive. Had she gotten there sooner, maybe she wouldn't be lying on her berth grieving. Had she gotten there sooner, maybe…maybe…

She would have died instead of him.

That last thought was one Arcee didn't dare to voice aloud. Especially to Optimus. Whenever she voiced something like that, Optimus would go off at her. Saying that she wouldn't know that or that he would've died before letting that happen to her. She trusts Optimus with her life. But there are some things that she thinks Optimus shouldn't know. Like her contemplating suicide when she was under Sentinel Prime's command. Even Talida didn't know about that.

And to make matters worse, they happened to be discovered by two human boys. They happened to be Jack, Talida's best friend and secret half-brother, and Raf, Talida and Bumblebee's long-lost son. Optimus decided to bring them to base the following day so they could discuss the matters of their protection. Naturally, Arcee protested. Saying that those boys shouldn't be in more danger than they need to be. But Talida won her over by saying,

"I've already lost one best friend over the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. I'm not losing another."

Arcee also knew that she wanted to say how she didn't want to lose her son after recently finding him again. But she, Ratchet and Bumblebee didn't dare to say it. Not with Optimus and Bulkhead in earshot and Fowler's tendencies to eavesdrop.

"I'm so sorry, Cliff," Arcee whispered as she wiped her tears, "Had I gotten there sooner, I…"

"What happened wasn't your fault."

Arcee gasped and sat upright at the sound of his voice. Optimus was standing there. Concern laced in his optics. She should've known he'd be here. They have each other's passcodes to their respective rooms. It was something they immediately first shared with one another upon their arrival to Earth.

"How can you say that?" Arcee demanded, her voice thick with unshed tears, "Had I gotten there sooner, Cliff would still be alive!"

"There is no predicting the outcome when you alter the chain of events," Optimus told her. **(Optimus: How did you come up with that? Me: When I know, I'll tell you!)**

"Do NOT give me your 'everything happens for a reason' bullshit, Optimus. Please," Arcee pleaded him, "It didn't help with Tailgate, my parents, Rayna, Shanahan or when we almost lost Talida. It's not gonna help with Cliffjumper."

Optimus went silent then. Arcee was right. That saying doesn't help at all. It didn't help him with his parents, Rayna, Shanahan and all his friends who died in the war. It wasn't going to help with Cliffjumper. Because even though they know everything happens for a reason…

They can't see a reason.

"I know," Optimus rumbled.

"I should have seen this coming. If I couldn't protect Tailgate, I wouldn't have been able to protect Cliffjumper. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm next," Arcee muttered to herself.

She thought that Optimus wouldn't hear it. But he did. And he snapped like a rubber band. Arcee let out a scream as she found herself pinned against the wall. His optics blazed into hers.

"I will never let that happen!" Optimus swore.

"How can you stop it, Optimus?" Arcee demanded, "One day, you may not be there-!"

Optimus desperately planting his lips on hers cut off Arcee. She inhaled in shock before regaining her senses and pushing him away. Both of them were panting. But they couldn't stay apart for long. Their lips attacked one another desperately. Their lips would be bruised and throbbing. But they didn't care.

They only cared for each other.

"Optimus, we need to stop!" Arcee panted, struggling to hide her moans as his hard and rough kisses moved to her neck.

"You want this," Optimus growled as his hands cupped her lubricating port through her panel, "I can feel it."

"Doesn't mean that now's the best time," Arcee retorted, her breath hitching when his free hand shifted over her back struts.

Optimus stopped when her words hit him full force like a ton of bricks. Remembering what it was like when Tailgate died, he respected her wishes. Shaking, he removed his hand for her most intimate area and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was more gentle. More filled with love rather than lust.

"_Optimus!_"

Slowly and regretfully, Optimus broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Arcee's. He was trying to regain his breath before answering Ratchet's call, not wanting to give away anything concerning what almost happened in this room.

"You better answer that. Ratchet's not gonna leave you alone until you do," Arcee stated.

With a sigh, he did, "What is it, Ratchet?"

"_I need you at the command center. I found something interesting._"

"You'd better go see what he wants," Arcee advised.

"I'm on my way," Optimus sighed before shutting off his comm link, "I will be back."

"You always did come back," Arcee chuckled.

He kissed her one last time before setting her onto her berth and leaving the room. Arcee smiled and touched her throbbing lips that were begging for more. She knew that she would never fully recover from the loss of Cliffjumper. However, she knew that as long as Optimus was with her…

The pain wouldn't be as intense.

"_So now you're gone._

_And I was wrong._

_I never knew what it was like,_

_To be alone…_

_On a Valentine's Day…_

_On a Valentine's Day…_

_On a Valentine's Day…_

_On a Valentine's Day…_

_On a Valentine's Day… (I used to be my own protection.)_

_On a Valentine's Day… (But not now.)_

_On a Valentine's Day… ('Cause my mind has lost direction.)_

_On a Valentine's Day… (Somehow…)_

_On a Valentine's Day… (I used to be my own protection.)_

_On a Valentine's Day… (But not now.)  
>On a Valentine's Day… ('Cause my mind has lost direction.)<em>

_On a Valentine's Day… (Somehow…)_"

**About damn time I updated this thing!**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
